Vie de Gang
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: Lavi change de lycée à cause son emménagement chez son grand-père et se retrouve rapidement sous la propriété d'un chef de gang, un beau brun aux cheveux longs
1. Chapitre 1

Fini les cours ! Bonjour le stage ! Je vais pouvoir reprendre du service (sautille partout)

Je mets de nouveau une fic écrite en coopération avec **Osekkai**. Et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Cette fic comporte 25 chapitres.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

En milieu d'année scolaire :

Réveil (sonne depuis une vingtaine de minutes)

Lavi : zzz... (ouvre difficilement l'œil) -.-... (regarde l'heure) O.o... (le temps qu'il comprenne) ... O.O"" (se lève et court se préparer)

Grand-père (buvant son thé) : *Décidément il ne sera jamais à l'heure... *

Lavi (ressort les cheveux encore trempé, son sac sur son épaule, se dépêche d'aller au lycée)

Pendant ce temps, les élèves ponctuels arrivent tranquillement au lycée.

Lavi (cherche le bureau de la directrice, bouscule quelqu'un) : 'scuse...

Yû (le saisit par le col) : Tu pourrais pas regarder où tu vas abruti ?

Lavi : hey t'as qu'à te ranger aussi.

Yû (lui colle une droite) : Parle-moi sur un autre ton !

Lavi : et puis quoi encore ? C'est toi qui m'agresse. (le pousse)

Yû (le plaque violemment face contre le mur, lui tenant les mains)

Lavi (le regarde, méprisant)

Yû : C'est la première et la dernière fois que tu t'adresse à moi de cette façon. Je suis assez clair ? (augmente la pression sur les bras de Lavi, donc les tord un peu)

Lavi (gémit faiblement)

Yû : C'est clair ?

Lavi : d'accord...

Yû : Hm. (le lâche, le regarde d'un air sévère)

Lavi : pff (reprend sa course)

Yû (rejoint sa bande)

Lavi (entre dans le bureau de la directrice)

Directrice : Bonjour.

Lavi : euh oui bonjour ^^"" je suis le nouvel élève.

Directrice : Hm... Lavi Bookman c'est bien ça ?

Lavi : c'est ça. x)

Directrice : Voilà ton emploi du temps.

Lavi (le prend) : merci. ^^

Directrice : Je vais te conduire à ta classe.

Lavi : d'accord (la suit)

Directrice (frappe à une porte et entre) : Je vous amène un nouvel élève.

Prof : Très bien. Viens donc te présenter.

Yû (au fond de la classe) : * encore lui... *

Lavi : euh... Bonjour.

Prof : Quel est ton nom ?

Lavi : Lavi.

Prof : Bien, Lavi, va t'assoir, tu viendras me voir à la fin du cours que je sache où tu en es dans le programme.

Lavi (cherche une place de l'œil)

Yû (le fixe du regard)

Lavi (croise le regard de Yû)

Yû (le détaille)

Lavi (baisse la tête et va près d'Osekkai) : j'peux m'assoir ?

Osekkai : oui. ^^

Mayaku (se retourne et dit à Yû) : tu fais peur ? x) [parce que Lavi est pas venu à côté de lui]

Yû : tch'

Lavi (s'assoit et sort de quoi écrire)

Yû (l'observe de temps à autre)

Lavi (prend sérieusement note des cours)

La sonnerie retentit environ 45 minutes après l'entrée de Lavi en classe.

Lavi (range ses affaires)

Yû (de même, marche vers la sortie, accompagné de Mayaku et Devitt qui déballent un flot ininterrompu de paroles)

Lavi (attend le prof en soupirant)

Le prof vient le voir, lui demande s'il a vu tel ou tel chapitre pour savoir où il en est, et il s'avère qu'il manque un chapitre à Lavi.

Prof : Tu demanderas à un de tes camarades de te donner le cours.

Lavi : D'accord.

Prof : Tu peux sortir.

C'est la récrée.

Yû, Mayaku et Devitt ont rejoint les autres, et sont dans un coin du bahut.

Lavi (essaye de mémoriser le plan du lycée)

Yû (repense à Lavi)

Lavi (fait un peu mieux connaissance avec Osekkai)

La sonnerie se fait à nouveau entendre, marquant la fin de la pause.

Lavi et Osekkai (retournent en cours)

En cours, Yû regarde encore Lavi.

Lavi (s'ennuie)

Yû (écoute vaguement le cours) [il entend plus Mayaku et Devitt papoter que le prof]

Lavi (finit par s'endormir)

Yû (le voit, esquisse un sourire) : * Même pas foutu de rester éveillé. *

Osekkai (le réveille à coup de stylo dans les côtes)

Lavi (sursaute, la regarde et sourit)

Yû (fronce les sourcils, puis regarde dehors)

Lavi (essaye de suivre le cours)

Deux heures passent, et c'est la pause déjeuner.

Lavi et Osekkai (vont au self)

Yû et sa bande aussi et squatte la table le mieux placée.

Lavi (se met dans un coin tranquille)

Yû (l'observe encore)

Tyki : Yû ? Pourquoi tu le regarde comme ça ?

Yû : Pour rien...

Lavi (ne mange pas beaucoup)

La (joyeuse) petite bande quitte le self.

Lavi et Osekkai (le quitte aussi plus tard)

Yû parle un peu avec Tyki.

Lavi (s'assoit dans la cours, sur un muret et regarde son emploi du temps)

Yû va fumer en dehors du lycée avec les autres fumeurs du groupe.

Lavi (regarde rêveusement le ciel)

Les élèves vont en cours quand sonne 14h.

Lavi (y va aussi)

Yû (s'ennuie ferme)

Lavi (fouille dans son sac)

Yû (lui jette un coup d'œil)

Lavi (fouille ensuite dans sa trousse et se blesse avec son compas)

Yû : * vraiment pas doué... *

Lavi (regarde le sang dans sa paume)

Yû (regarde l'heure) -.-'

Lavi (soupire en regardant l'heure)

Yû (passe le temps en observant notre cher borgne)

Lavi (dessine dans sa marge de cahier)

La journée se termine dans l'ennui le plus total.

Lavi (rentre à pied)

Le groupe, prenant la même route, le suivent.

Lavi (marche tranquillement en les ignorant)

Ils prennent ensuite une autre route.

Lavi (rentre chez lui)

Grand-père : Alors Lavi ? Ta journée ?

Lavi : ennuyeuse à mourir. -.-"

Grand-père : Mais tu n'as pas eu de problème particulier ?

Lavi : ... juste un gars bizarre.

Grand-père : hm ?

Lavi : je l'ai un peu bousculé, laisser tomber.

Grand-père : Ah... Si tu pouvais essayer d'éviter de t'attirer des ennuis cette fois...

Lavi : Ouais, ouais. ^^"

Grand-père : Bon. Va faire tes devoirs maintenant, je t'appelle à l'heure du diner.

Lavi : Okai. (va dans sa chambre)

Grand-père (appelle Lavi plus tard le soir)

Lavi (descend manger)

Ils mangent, puis vont se coucher.

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Le lendemain, devant le lycée, les jumeaux raquettent quelques élèves sous l'œil des autres membres du groupe. Une fois un petit pactole gagné, ils vont en cours.

Lavi (arrive encore en retard)

Yû : * décidément, c'est une habitude chez lui. *

Lavi (au prof) : excusez-moi. ^^""""

Prof (soupire) : Va t'assoir... et que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Lavi (va s'assoir)

Le prof reprend son cours.

Yû (regarde Lavi un moment avant de se reconcentrer sur le cours)

Lavi (écoute le cours)

A la pause, Yû lâche temporairement son groupe pour suivre Lavi.

Lavi (va aux toilettes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, soupire)

Yû (vient derrière lui, le pousse dans un cabinet de toilettes, et ferme la porte derrière eux)

Lavi : mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? (essaye de sortir)

Yû (le maintient pour qu'il ne bouge pas) : Lavi. J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. (sourit) [pas trop rassurant XD]

Lavi : quoi ? Tu es taré ? J'avais compris. u.u

Yû : Non, tu n'y es pas. En faite, je suis venu te dire qu'à partir de maintenant, tu es à moi.

Lavi : ... Pardon ?

Yû : Tu as très bien entendu. Tu m'appartiens.

Lavi : ... Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Yû : Pourquoi pas...

Lavi : parce que ça n'a aucun sens et que je suis pas un pion.

Yû : Sache que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. (vole ses lèvres)

Lavi (détourne la tête, rouge tomate)

Yû : Donc dorénavant, tu viendras à côté de moi en cours, au self... partout en faite.

Lavi : rêve enfoiré... (s'essuie la bouche et sort)

Yû : * il va vite comprendre qu'il ne contrôle rien. *

Lavi (retourne rapidement en cours et s'assoit à côté d'Osekkai)

Yû (entre, s'assoit à sa place, regarde Lavi)

Lavi (toujours aussi rouge, essaye de penser à autre chose)

Yû (le fixe toujours)

Lavi (tourne la tête vers lui)

Yû (se lèche les lèvres)

Lavi (lui tire grossièrement la langue)

Yû : * plus il résiste, plus il m'attire *

Lavi (se reconcentre sur le cours)

Yû (attend la fin du cours)

Lavi (range ses affaires à la fin du cours)

Yû (fait de même)

La classe se dirige vers le cours suivant, Mayaku et Devitt parlent avec Osekkai, la ralentissant un peu, donc Lavi va s'assoir à sa place, et Yû va à côté de lui.

Lavi : cette place est réservée.

Yû : Ah bon ? J'ai pas vu de nom à cette place.

Lavi (soupire et se lève pour changer de place)

Yû (tire son bras pour l'obliger à se rassoir)

Lavi (tombe assis sur sa chaise)

Yû : Je t'ai pas autorisé à te lever. Donc tu reste ici.

Lavi (soupire longuement et reste le plus loin possible de lui)

Pendant le cours, Yû a une main posée sur la cuisse de Lavi.

Lavi (la repousse à maintes reprises)

La sonnerie annonce la fin du cours.

Yû (range ses affaires, enlace la taille de Lavi d'un bras pour l'obliger à le suivre)

Lavi (se défait de son bras dans un geste fluide)

Yû (saisit sa main, le serre fortement et l'entraine à sa suite)

Lavi : aie ! Hé... Machin, tu me fais mal !

Yû : Il me semble t'avoir dit hier de me parler autrement.

Lavi : franchement t'es chiant, arrête ce jeu stupide et fous-moi la paix.

Yû (le plaque contre un mur, tenant ses poignets pour qu'il ne se défende pas) : Qui a dit que c'était un jeu ?

Lavi : ... Lâche-moi.

Yû (se colle à lui) : j'en ai pas envi... (capture ses lèvres)

Lavi (se débat de toutes ses forces)

Yû (resserre son étreinte sur ses poignets, ne lâche pas ses lèvres)

Lavi (mord violemment sa lèvre)

Yû : Ghm. (saisit sa gorge d'une main)

Lavi (essaye encore de se débattre)

Yû (serre un peu sa gorge) : cesse de te débattre tu te fatigue.

Lavi : hh... Laisse-moi...

Yû : Si tu ne veux pas souffrir, plie-toi à mes exigences.

Lavi (se débat à nouveau)

Yû (donne un coup de genou (pas trop fort mais quand même) dans l'entrejambe de Lavi)

Lavi (a le souffle légèrement coupé, se plie en deux)

Yû : Tu en veux encore ou tu as compris ?

Lavi (ne dit rien, se recroqueville sur lui-même)

Yû (saisit son bras, l'oblige à se redresser)

Lavi (gémit de douleur)

Yû (prend sa main, va au self avec Lavi)

Lavi (reste silencieux)

Ils vont à la table où sont les autres.

Tyki : Yû, tu nous ramène de la compagnie ?

Yû : Non, il est là juste pour moi.

Daisya : Pas prêteur.

Yû : Je vois pas pourquoi je le partagerais.

Lavi (soupire et boude)

A table, les discutions fusent.

Lavi (ne parle et ne mange pas)

Yû : Lavi, mange.

Lavi : non.

Yû : Je t'ai dit de manger, je t'ai pas demandé si t'en avais envi.

Mayaku : Un petit conseil, Lavi. Obéis.

Lavi : j'ai pas faim.

Yû : Ce n'était pas ton estomac qui criait famine en cours ?

Lavi : non. Tu as eu des hallu. Espèce d'attardé.

Yû (rit) : je sens qu'on bien s'amusé...

Les autres : u_u'''

Lavi (lui tire la langue et se casse en vitesse)

Devitt : tu le poursuis pas ?

Yû : non. Je le verrais en classe.

Tyki : Il a du répondant quand même.

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (rentre chez lui en courant et s'enferme dans sa chambre)

Grand-père : Lavi ? Tu es déjà rentré ? (frappe à sa porte)

Lavi : je veux plus aller dans ce lycée de fous !

Grand-père : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lavi : j'appartiens à un élève !

Grand-père : pardon ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Lavi : change-moi de lycée !

Grand-père : tu viens juste d'être inscrit, alors tu reste là-bas.

Lavi : alors donne-moi une dispense pour la piscine !

Grand-père : arrête de te plaindre et retourne en cours.

Lavi : non !

Grand-père : arrête de faire l'enfant.

Lavi : alors fais-moi une dispense, il est hors de question que j'aille dans leur vestiaire commun

Grand-père (soupire) : d'accord.

Lavi : merci ^^

Grand-père : maintenant tu retourne au lycée !

Lavi : la dispense d'abord.

Grand-père : je te la ferai s'il y a des problèmes.

Lavi : non tu as dis que tu m'en ferais une.

Grand-père (le traine jusqu'à la voiture) [ça va être bien la piscine mdr]

Lavi (boude)

Grand-père (le ramène au lycée) : je veux pas te voir à la maison tant que tu as encore des cours.

Lavi : #

Grand-père : aller, file.

Lavi (va au gymnase en trainant les pieds)

Yû (le voit arrivé, esquisse un sourire)

Lavi (boude toujours)

Yû (le harponne dès qu'il arrive) : je t'ai manqué ? (l'embrasse)

Lavi (le repousse vivement)

Yû (l'immobilise) : tu étais barré où ?

Lavi : qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Yû : je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es à moi.

Lavi : eh bien j'étais avec ma copine ^^

Yû : son nom ?

Lavi : Tu la connais pas. (se sauve aux vestiaires)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (s'assoit sur un banc, décidé à ne pas se déshabiller)

Yû (vient se mettre à cheval sur ses genoux) : alors ce nom ? (il l'empêche de le repousser)

Lavi : fous-moi la paix.

Yû : son nom d'abord. (commence à remonter le T-shirt de Lavi)

Lavi : Tu crois vraiment tout ce que je dis ? (l'arrête)

Yû : je me méfie, c'est tout. (caresse son torse)

Lavi : arrête ça.

Yû : tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. (continue de le caresser, sent une cicatrice, la regarde) comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Lavi : Ça non plus ça te regarde pas.

Yû : ça me regarde. Répond, ou tu vas le regretter.

Lavi : et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Encore me frapper ? Mais te gêne pas.

Yû : non je parlais de ça... (glisse une main dans son caleçon)

Lavi (le frappe violemment et va en dehors du vestiaire)

Yû (le poursuit, le plaque au sol)

Lavi (se débat)

Yû (le maintient au sol, sort un couteau et le met sous sa gorge)

Lavi (se stoppe, le regarde)

Yû : là au moins tu te calme. Bon, répond-moi pour la cicatrice. (appuie un peu la lame contre sa peau)

Lavi : ... C'est mon père.

Yû : pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Lavi (détourne la tête, les larmes aux yeux)

Yû : Lavi. Dis-le-moi.

Lavi : ... Il...

Yû : il ?

Lavi (pleure pour de bon)

Yû (range son couteau, le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi (se crispe un peu avant de se blottir contre lui)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux, le berce doucement)

Lavi (se calme rapidement)

Yû (embrasse sa joue) : viens.

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (va récupérer leurs affaires dans les vestiaires) : je te raccompagne chez toi.

Lavi : j'ai pas le droit temps que j'ai cours.

Yû : bon, tu viens chez moi alors.

Lavi : pas question sale pervers.

Yû : tu préfère retourner au gymnase ?

Lavi : on est obligé...

Yû : tch' (prend sa main, va vers chez lui)

Lavi (essaye de résister)

Yû (a plus de force, donc réussi à l'emmener)

Ils arrivent à une grande résidence. [l'argent des vols et tout et tout permet de bien vivre]

Lavi (soupire)

Yû (l'entraine à l'intérieur, le mène à sa chambre) [une chambre faisant 2 fois la taille de celle de Lavi]

Lavi (regarde la chambre)

Yû : la salle de bain est là (désigne une porte) va te prendre une douche.

Lavi : y a un verrou ?

Yû : oui. Mais je comptais pas entrer. u.u

Lavi : m'en fous, je ferme quand même.

Yû : tss. (va sur son lit, attend)

Lavi (prend une douche)

Yû (glandouille en attendant qu'il sorte)

Lavi (sort de la douche, se sèche)

Yû (patiente encore)

Lavi (arrive en caleçon et une serviette sur le dos) : je peux te piquer des vêtements.

Yû : hm. (viens vers lui)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (embrasse doucement son cou)

Lavi (recule)

Yû : laisse-toi faire.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Yû : parce que je te le dis. (saisit ses poignets, recommence à promener ses lèvres sur sa gorge)

Lavi (se raidit)

Yû (lui fait un suçon)

Lavi (ne bouge plus)

Yû (le lèche, puis prend ses lèvres)

Lavi (ne répond pas)

Yû (approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (ne participe pas)

Yû (rompt le baiser) : mets-y du tien.

Lavi : j'ai pas envie, je t'ai demandé des vêtements, pas un viol.

Yû : ça n'ira pas si loin. Alors participe un peu.

Lavi : je veux pas t'embrasser juste parce que je t'appartiens.

Yû : je te laisse pas le choix.

Lavi : mais j'ai pas envie...

Yû : et de quoi tu as envi ?

Lavi : m'habiller, ça serait déjà bien.

Yû : tu m'embrasse d'abord.

Lavi (pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres)

Yû (approfondit)

Lavi (participe un peu)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (met fin au baiser)

Yû : sers-toi. (désigne son armoire)

Lavi (y va)

Yû (le suit du regard)

Lavi (prend un jean et t-shirt, fait tomber la serviette)

Yû (voit d'autres cicatrices) : ...

Lavi (remet rapidement la serviette)

Yû : pourquoi ton père t'a fait ça ?

Lavi : il m'aimait pas.

Yû : au point de t'infliger ça ?

Lavi (acquiesce silence, s'habille)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras une fois qu'il est rhabillé)

Lavi : et toi, pourquoi avoir jeté ton dévolu sur moi ?

Yû : parce que tu t'es fait remarqué. [et qu'il a eu le coup de foudre mais chut]

Lavi : super -"

Yû : te plains pas, ça pourrait être pire.

Lavi : vraiment ?

Yû : fais ce que je te dis et il ne t'arrivera rien.

Lavi : mais c'est chiant ce que tu dis.

Yû : avoue que ça te plait ça. (embrasse son cou)

Lavi (frémit) ... Non.

Yû : tu mens... (recommence)

Lavi (frissonne et s'écarte)

Yû (lui sourit genre : tu vois ça te plait)

Lavi (râle intérieurement)

Yû : bon aller, je te ramène chez toi. A moins que tu veuille passer la nuit ici.

Lavi : même pas en rêve et je peux rentrer seul.

Yû : soit je te raccompagne soit tu dors là.

Lavi : je suis assez grand pour rentrer à pied.

Yû : mais on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. (prend un flingue dans sa table de nuit et le range dans sa veste)

Lavi : euh... Bon...

Yû : aller on y va.

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (prend sa main)

Lavi (Lâche sa main)

Yû : tss. (reprend sa main, la serre pour qu'il ne lâche pas)

Lavi (grogne de mécontentement)

Yû (ne le lâche pas de tout le trajet)

Lavi (reste assez éloigné)

* * *

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 2

komba wa les gens ^O^

et Bonne lecture

* * *

Une fois chez Lavi.

Yû : je passe te prendre à 8h demain matin.

Lavi : quoi ? Mais c'est tôt !

Yû : tu veux encore arrivé en retard ?

Lavi : mais si tu viens à huit heures... Faudrait que je me lève à...

Yû : à quelle heure ?

Lavi : huit heures moins le quart. T.T

Yû (soupire) : bon, je viens à 8h et quart, je prendrais ma moto u.u"

Lavi : d'accord ^^

Yû : à demain. (l'embrasse)

Lavi : ...

Yû (va faire un tour plus loin)

Lavi (à un sommeil agité)

Yû (vient le lendemain)

Lavi (dort encore)

Yû (sonne)

Grand père (vient ouvrir)

Yû : bonjour. Je suis venu chercher Lavi.

Grand père : il dort encore je crois...

Yû : il va encore être en retard...

Grand père : va le réveiller

Yû (va dans la chambre de Lavi)

Lavi (dort enfin paisiblement)

Yû (embrasse son front) : debout Lavi...

Lavi : hm

Yû (embrasse sa joue) Lavi...

Lavi : hin ?

Yû : il est huit heures et quart.

Lavi (dort encore, pelotonne dans les couvertures)

Yû (pose ses lèvres sur les siennes)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (approfondit doucement)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (participe avidement)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi : hh

Yû (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (se tourne sur le coté en soupirant d'aise)

Yû : debout !

Lavi (se lève en sursautant)

Yû : et bah... Tu es difficile à réveiller.

Lavi : hein ?

Yû : dépêche-toi de te préparer.

Lavi (court à la salle de bain)

Yû (l'attend)

Lavi (arrive dix minutes plus tard, encore les cheveux mouillé)

Yû : la prochaine fois je viendrais plus tôt... (le tire jusqu'à sa moto)

Lavi (monte derrière lui)

Yû (roule à vive allure jusqu'au lycée)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Ils arrivent au lycée. Yû gare sa moto.

Lavi (Lâche Yû rapidement et descend, chancelant)

Yû (prend sa main et le traine jusqu'en classe) [une minute d'avance]

Lavi (essaye d'enlever sa main)

Yû (l'oblige à s'assoir, et se met à côté)

Lavi (soupire)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (sort ses affaires)

Yû (de même)

Lavi (s'ennuie)

Yû (lui fait du pied pendant le cours)

Lavi (tourne la tête vers lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui écrase le pied avant de prendre note du cours)

Yû : #

Lavi (a un sourire de contentement)

Yû : * il ne perd rien pour attendre... *

Lavi (fait tourner son crayon entre ses doigts agiles)

Yû (attend la récrée)

Lavi (s'ennuie, mordille le bout de son crayon)

Ça sonne enfin.

Yû (range ses affaires)

Lavi (les range aussi, sort de la salle)

Yû (le prend par la main, l'emmène dans un cabinet de toilettes, le plaque au mur et l'embrasse)

Lavi (se fige)

Yû (caresse ses hanches, l'embrasse avidement)

Lavi (essaye de contenir son désir)

Yû (colle leurs bassins)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre)

Yû (dévore son cou)

Lavi (soupire d'aise, colle un peu plus son bassin au sien)

Yû (sourit, frotte leurs bassins)

Lavi (de peur, essaye de s'écarter)

Yû (mordille son lobe)

Lavi (pose les mains sur son torse et le pousse difficilement)

Yû (le regarde, l'empêche de partir)

Lavi : qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Yû : Tu n'as une petite idée ?

Lavi : non u.u

Yû : un indice... (fait glisser sa jambe contre celle de Lavi)

Lavi : je suis désolé pour ton pied. ^^""" (s'écarte)

Yû (le maintient contre le mur) : On a encore un peu de temps avant que ça sonne... (reprend ses lèvres)

Lavi (hésite à participer)

Yû (lèche ses lèvres)

Lavi (entrouvre timidement les lèvres)

Yû (approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (caresse et découvre son dos)

Yû (ravi qu'il participe enfin, joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (rompt le baiser par manque d'air, le regarde)

Lavi (rouge de plaisir mais aussi de honte)

Yû (chuchote à son oreille) : Tu vois que tu aime... (lèche son lobe)

Lavi : ce n'est pas important...

Yû : Et pourquoi ça ?

Lavi : parce que je ne suis qu'un objet.

Yû : Rien ne t'empêche de prendre du plaisir aussi.

Lavi : mais tout ce que tu veux c'est prendre ton pied.

Yû : Te serais-tu enfin résolu à être mien ?

Lavi (soupire) : j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix [et il n'arriverai plus très longtemps à résister à ses avances]

Yû : Effectivement.

Lavi (soupire à nouveau)

Ça sonne.

Yû (l'embrasse une dernière fois, avant d'aller en cours)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (va au fond de la salle avec Lavi)

Lavi (s'assoit à côté de lui)

Yû (sort ses affaires, écoute le cours en regardant Lavi de temps à autre)

Lavi (joue avec son stylo)

2 heures de cours passent, ils vont ensuite au self.

Lavi (ne prend pas beaucoup de chose à manger)

Ils vont à la table où est le reste du groupe.

Yû : Vu qu'hier tu faisais la gueule, j'ai pas pu te présenter la bande...

Lavi : u.u" pas la peine.

Yû : J'insiste.

Ils s'assoient.

Yû : Bien. Tu dois déjà connaitre Mayaku et Devitt qui sont dans notre classe.

Mayaku & Devitt : 'lut ^^

Lavi : ^^ oui

Yû : Le blond à côté de Devitt, c'est son jumeau, Jasdero, encore à côté c'est Road, ensuite Moyashi

Allen : C'est Allen -.-'

Yû : et pour finir Tyki.

Lavi (les regarde attentivement)

Tyki : C'est rare de t'entendre dire une phrase aussi longue XD

Jasdero : c'est vrai, hihi.

Yû : Tch'

Lavi : ah bon ?

Mayaku : Bah, en général, on l'entend pas. ^^'

Devitt : Sauf quand on va bosser, d'ailleurs on fait quoi ce soir ?

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû : ça fait un bail qu'on a cambriolé personne... on va faire ça.

Tous : x)

Lavi : ...

Le repas se déroule, chacun parlant des lieux où ils voudraient aller le soir, Yû se fait beaucoup plus silencieux.

Lavi (mange peu mais mange quand même, le regarde discrètement)

Yû (mange tranquillement, à un moment, croise son regard)

Lavi (rougit, détourne rapidement le regard)

Yû (esquisse un sourire, finit de manger)

Tyki : on va fumer ?

Yû : Hm. (se lève)

Lavi (va ranger son plateau)

Tout le groupe fait de même, puis ils sortent pour fumer.

Lavi (reste à l'écart de la fumée de cigarette)

Un groupe d'élèves arrivent, clope à la bouche, les allument, l'un d'entre eux souffle sa fumée de cigarette en direction de Lavi [c'est pas volontaire, mais bon]

Lavi (place une main sur sa bouche, retient sa respiration)

Yû (regarde Lavi)

De la fumée va toujours vers Lavi.

Lavi : hh... (commence à suffoquer)

Yû (se rapproche de lui) : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lavi (d'une voix un peu éteinte) : je suis... Hh... Allergique... A la cigarette...

Yû (regarde d'où vient la fumée) : Toi !

L'élève (sursaute)

Yû (le prend par le col) : Tu vas arrêter de souffler dans sa direction, sinon t'es un homme mort.

L'élève : M-mais j'ai rien fait.

Yû (relâche son col, saisit son poignet et éteint la cigarette dans sa paume)

L'élève (crie de douleur) : A-arrête ! Pitié...

Lavi : ... Arrête... C'est pas... Grave...

Yû (continue encore quelques secondes, l'élève le supplie encore d'arrêter, puis le lâche, et emmène Lavi plus loin)

Lavi (le suit et respire un peu mieux)

Yû (le regarde) : ça va mieux ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête mais halète encore)

Yû (caresse sa joue, et l'enlace tendrement)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou et respire à plein poumon son odeur)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (profite aussi du moment, se blottit contre lui)

Yû (resserre doucement son étreinte)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (le fixe longuement sans s'en rendre compte)

Yû (sourit, embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (rougit et cache son visage contre son cou)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi : ... Merci...

Yû : c'était naturel... pas la peine de me remercier.

Lavi (lève la tête et l'embrasse timidement)

Yû (agréablement surpris, participe doucement)

Lavi (met fin plus tard au baiser, rouge pivoine)

Yû (a un p'tit sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi : ... Bon... On va être en retard... (commence à partir)

Yû (prend sa main, le suit)

Lavi (arrive en classe et s'assoit à sa place)

Yû (s'assoit à côté de lui)

Lavi (évite son regard, toujours aussi rouge)

Yû (s'amuse de le voir si gêné, caresse sa cuisse)

Lavi (se raidit)

Yû (continue ses caresses, sa main se rapprochant dangereusement de son entrejambe)

Lavi (saisit son compas)

Yû (l'a remarqué) : Attention... si tu fais une connerie, ma vengeance sera terrible.

Lavi : quel genre de vengeance ?

Yû : un viol me semble approprié...

Lavi (Lâche son compas, apeuré et tremblant)

Yû : Ne panique pas. Je le ferai pas si tu te tiens tranquille.

Lavi : ...

Yû (embrasse sa joue quand le prof a le dos tourné)

Lavi (rougit et s'écarte)

Yû (sourit face à sa réaction)

Lavi (essaye de suivre le cours)

Yû (le laisse tranquille [pour le moment])

Lavi (arrive à enfin comprendre)

Yû (attend impatiemment la fin de la journée)

Lavi (rentre chez lui plus tard)

Yû (le raccompagne)

Lavi (est perdu dans ses pensées)

Yû : ... A quoi tu pense ?

Lavi : rien de spécial.

Yû : Hm.

Ils arrivent devant chez Lavi.

Yû : On se voit demain. [c'est le week-end le lendemain]

Lavi : On a pas cours demain. u.u

Yû : Et alors ?

Lavi : benh pourquoi on se verrait ?

Yû : Parce que j'en ai envi. Je t'emmène en boîte demain soir.

Lavi : ok...

Yû (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Lavi (participe avec plus de retenu)

Yû (rompt le baiser) : tout à l'heure tu participais davantage.

Lavi : parce que tu crois que c'est facile ?

Yû : bien sûr que c'est facile. Tu m'as même embrassé sans que je le demande après le déjeuner.

Lavi : c'était... Pour te remercier...

Yû : Tu m'as dit "merci" juste avant. Et personne ne remercie avec un baiser. En faite, tu adore ça.

Lavi : tss...

Yû (caresse son menton) : Accepte la vérité, et tu verras que ça te facilitera grandement les choses.

Lavi : ouais bon d'accord...

Yû (esquisse un sourire, et l'embrasse à nouveau)

Lavi (participe avidement)

Yû (le serre contre lui, dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (saisit sa nuque)

Yû (suçote sa langue, caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (pris de désir, se colle à lui)

Yû (caresse ses fesses)

Lavi : hh...

Yû (rompt le baiser) : à demain. (lui tape les fesses, et s'en va)

Lavi (sourit, rouge, le regarde partir)

Yû (rentre chez lui, se prépare pour le cambriolage, et envoie Allen surveillé Lavi) [pour être sur qu'il sorte pas]

Lavi (reste allongé sur son lit en pensant à Yû)

Yû et sa bande vont cambrioler une maison un peu plus loin.

Lavi (commence à se déshabiller pour aller se coucher)

Le groupe rentre vers 1h du mat'. Ils vont se coucher.

Lavi (dort depuis un moment)

Dans l'après-midi, Yû va chercher Lavi. (le groupe est là aussi)

Lavi (promène son lapin dans le jardin)

Yû (le regarde un moment) : Salut Lavi.

Lavi (tourne la tête vers lui) : salut...

Yû : tu viens faire un tour ?

Lavi : oui. (va ramener le lapin dans sa cage)

Les gars l'attendent.

Lavi (sort de la maison, ferme à clef et vient près de Yû)

Yû (l'embrasse, et prend sa main)

Daisya : pourquoi tu tiens tant à l'emmener ? Il va plomber la soirée.

Yû : je te demande pas ton avis.

Daisya : ...

Lavi : ... (regarde Daisya)

Daisya (soupire)

Yû : on y va. (commence à marcher suivit du groupe)

Lavi (le suit silencieusement)

Ils font le tour de quelques quartiers, s'assurant qu'aucune autre bande ne traine sur leur terrain (genre territoire de gang)

Lavi (regarde le sol, tête basse)

Tyki : les autres groupes sont très calme ces temps-ci.

Yû : on va pouvoir éteindre notre territoire.

Les jumeaux (sortent leurs flingues) : on s'y met quand ?

Lavi (commence à craindre pour sa vie)

Yû (soupire) : rangez ça, on le fera demain.

Les jumeaux : ok. ^O^

Lavi (retient un soupire de soulagement)

Ils se promènent le reste de l'aprèm et vont en boîte le soir.

Lavi (ne lâche pas la main de Yû)

Yû (va au bar, salue le barman, puis dit à Lavi) : je te présence Cross. Il fait aussi parti de la bande.

Cross : Yo 'rouquin.

Lavi : je m'appelle Lavi...

Cross : peu importe. (va servir un verre à d'autres clients)

Lavi : ...

Yû : ignore-le.

Lavi (lève ses beaux yeux verts vers lui)

Yû (lui sourit) : je t'ai trouvé très silencieux tout l'aprèm, il y a un problème ?

Lavi : C'est tes amis, pas les miens.

Yû : tu peux apprendre à les connaitre.

Lavi : ouais, ouais...

Yû (voit quelqu'un) : reste là, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Lavi (attend)

Allen (vient près de lui) [mission de surveillance]

Lavi (le regarde)

Allen : tout va comme tu veux ?

Lavi : oui et toi ?

Allen : hm.

Lavi : ... (cherche Yû du regard)

Yû (vient de sortir avec la personne qu'il a vu, un type de bande "ennemi") [petit règlement de compte]

Lavi (s'inquiète)

Allen : qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Lavi : Yû est sorti.

Allen : j'ai vu. Il devrait revenir dans 10minutes, même pas.

Lavi : ah...

Allen : il n'est pas rare qu'il y ait des affrontements en ville entre bandes adverses. Yû est toujours en première ligne.

Lavi : ...

Yû (revient un peu plus tard, la lèvre ouverte)

Lavi (va vers lui)

Allen : alors ?

Yû : trop facile...

Lavi (caresse légèrement sa lèvre)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (sourit) : tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Lavi (fait non de la tête)

Yû (prend une bière, va avec Lavi s'assoir à une table)

Lavi (se met près de lui)

Yû (passe un bras autour de ses épaules, boit)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (balaye la salle du regard)

Lavi (attend)

Yû (regarde ensuite Lavi)

Lavi (le regarde aussi)

Yû : tu as l'air de t'ennuyer.

Lavi : non mais je vais rarement en boite.

Yû : faudra t'y faire, on y va toutes les semaines.

Lavi : ok...

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (pose une main sur le bas de son dos)

Lavi (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (rompt le baiser pour respirer)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (reprend ses lèvres)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (commence à être excité)

Yû (lâche ses lèvres, embrasse son cou)

Lavi (soupire de plaisir)

Yû (lui fait un suçon) [Lavi en a 2 maintenant]

Lavi (a le regard assombri par le désir)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Tyki et les autres viennent à leur table

Lavi (s'écarte, gêné)

Les gars boivent et papotent.

Lavi (reste silencieux)

La soirée finit à 3h du mat'

Lavi (commence à bailler)

Yû (prend sa main)

Ils marchent dehors, et arrivent chez Yû.

Lavi : tu me ramène chez moi ?

Yû : on dort avant... (l'emmène dans sa chambre)

Lavi (se déshabille)

Yû (se met en caleçon) [Lavi l'a jamais vu comme ça xd]

Lavi (retire tout ses vêtements comme à son habitude et étant trop fatigué pour réfléchis à ses actes)

Yû (le mate)

Lavi (se glisse sous les couvertures)

Yû (se couche contre lui)

Lavi (l'enlace de ses bras et ses jambes)

Yû (le serre contre lui, l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (caresse ses fesses)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (s'endort aussi)

Lavi (dort paisiblement toute la nuit)

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir mis de chapitre hier soir... j'ai, comme qui dirait, totalement zappé ^^"

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yû (se lève vers 9h, va se préparer)

Lavi (dort encore)

Yû (ouvre la fenêtre de sa chambre, fume) [Yû est torse nu *.*]

Lavi (ouvre lentement les yeux)

Yû (fume tranquillement)

Lavi (murmure son prénom)

Yû (tourne la tête vers lui)

Lavi (lui fait un petit signe de la main pour dire bonjour)

Yû : 'lut. (finit sa clope)

Lavi (se pelotonne dans les couvertures)

Yû (vient près de lui)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux) : bien dormi ?

Lavi : très et toi ?

Yû : hm. Tu te lève ? Je dois te ramener.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête mais rougit en réalisant sa nudité)

Yû : x) tu peux te lever, j'ai bien profité de la vue tout à l'heure.

Lavi : -\\\-"

Yû (tire sur la couverture)

Lavi (ne réagit pas)

Yû (caresse son bas-ventre)

Lavi (repousse gentiment sa main)

Yû : va te préparer sinon je vais mater toute la matinée.

Lavi (se lève et va à la salle de bain)

Yû (l'attend)

Lavi (arrive, prêt)

Yû (prend sa main, ils sortent)

Lavi (aimerait bien qu'il l'embrasse)

Ils arrivent.

Yû : essaie d'être réveillé quand je passerais te prendre demain matin.

Lavi : ok.

Yû (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Lavi (le serre contre lui et participe)

Yû (caresse ses fesses)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (enroule une de ses jambes autour de lui, caresse sa nuque)

Yû (mordille sa lèvre)

Lavi (colle leur bassin)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (presse encore leur corps)

Yû (donne quelques coups de bassin)

Lavi (gémit)

Yû : bon... J'irai volontiers plus loin, mais les autres m'attendent.

Lavi (le regarde, un peu (beaucoup) déçu)

Yû : a demain. (l'embrasse une dernière fois et s'en va)

Lavi (va dans sa chambre)

Yû (va avec sa bande à la rencontre de bandes rivales)

Lavi (se remet des émotions découvertes contre Yû)

Ils y a une baston entre deux groupes.

Lavi (essaye de travailler mais ne cesse de penser à Yû)

Yû vient le chercher le lendemain.

Lavi (est déjà prêt, devant sa maison)

Yû : tu t'améliore. (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond automatiquement)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (se laisse un peu aller dans ses bras)

Yû (le câline un petit moment, puis ils vont en cours)

Lavi (le serre fort contre lui sur la moto)

Yû (roule jusqu'au lycée)

Lavi (descend quand il s'arrête)

Yû (prend sa main, va en cours)

Lavi (en cours, somnole)

Yû (le regarde) -.-' * c'est la nuit qu'il faut dormir *

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son épaule et soupire de bien être)

Yû : Lavi, réveille-toi.

Lavi (grogne)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (hume son parfum)

Yû (s'écarte) : X)

Lavi (tombe contre lui, se réveille)

Yû : bien dormi ? X)

Lavi : ... (s'écarte)

Yû : essaie de rester éveillé.

Lavi : hm =_=

Yû (se concentre sur le cours)

Lavi (attend la fin du cours)

Yû (de même)

Ça sonne enfin.

Lavi (prend son sac et sort rapidement)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (va se passer la tête sous l'eau aux toilettes pour se rafraichir les idées)

Yû (l'attend)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : c'est bon, t'as fini ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Yû (lui fait signe d'approcher et le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (le garde contre lui jusqu'à la sonnerie)

Lavi (soupire et se blottit contre lui encore un peu)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux, puis s'écarte)

Lavi (lève à nouveau les yeux vers lui)

Yû (l'embrasse rapidement et ils vont en cours)

Lavi (a tout sauf envie de rentrer en cours)

Yû (s'installe et attend que le temps passe)

Lavi (pense à plein de choses)

La journée passe. Ils quittent le lycée à 15h.

Yû : tu rentre avec Moyashi aujourd'hui.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Yû : j'ai cours de kendo, j'ai pas le temps de te raccompagner.

Lavi : je peux venir ?

Yû : si tu n'as rien contre le fait d'arriver chez toi à sept heure moins le quart, oui. [plus de 3h après]

Lavi : d'accord.

Ils vont à la salle d'entrainement, Yû va se changer aux vestiaires.

Lavi (l'attend dans la salle)

Yû (revient avec tout son attirail, affronte d'autres kendoka pendant deux heures)

Lavi (observe attentivement)

Yû (ne montre aucune pitié envers ses adversaires)

Lavi : ouais bravo !

Yû (esquisse un sourire, en finit avec son adversaire, et va voir Lavi)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : tu t'ennuie pas trop ? (prend sa bouteille d'eau et boit)

Lavi : non (le regarde)

Yû : il reste une demi-heure. (rejoint les autres et reprend son entrainement)

Lavi (le mate)

Une fois son entrainement terminé, Yû va à la douche.

Lavi (le suit jusqu'au vestiaire)

Yû (ressort un peu plus tard) on peut y aller.

Lavi (prend sa main)

Yû (embrasse sa joue, et va jusqu'à sa moto, ramène Lavi chez lui)

Lavi (une fois descendu) : tu... Tu veux rester cette nuit ?

Yû (très surpris de la demande) : euh... Je passe chez moi prendre mes affaires et je reviens.

Lavi : d'accord...

Yû : à tout à l'heure. (rentre chez lui)

Lavi (entre chez lui, très stressé et vérifie que son grand-père est toujours chez un ami et qu'il ne rentre que le lendemain)

Yû (revient plus tard)

Lavi (dans le salon, essaye de respirer normalement)

Yû (sonne)

Lavi (va ouvrir le cœur battant)

Yû (entre et l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond avidement)

Yû (rompt le baiser un peu plus tard, et va poser ses affaires)

Lavi (le laisse s'installer)

Yû (le rejoint ensuite)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : Alors, pourquoi cette invitation ? Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? x)

Lavi (rougit fortement)

Yû : Je prends ça pour un oui.

Lavi : bah...

Yû : Hm ?

Lavi : rien.

Yû : tss (sort une cigarette et s'apprête à l'allumer, mais se souvient de l'allergie de Lavi, donc va dehors pour fumer)

Lavi (monte dans sa chambre)

Yû (fume tranquillement, puis le rejoint à l'intérieur)

Lavi (fait les cent pas dans sa chambre)

Yû : Arrête ça, on dirait un lion en cage.

Lavi : ... Il faut qu'on parle.

Yû : De quoi ?

Lavi : de mon titre d'objet...

Yû : Hm...

Lavi : c'est possible d'arrêter ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : p-pourquoi ?

Yû : Parce qu'il me semble t'avoir clairement fait comprendre que tu m'appartenais.

Lavi : mais... On pourrait... Avoir une autre relation... Je...

Yû : Hm ? Quelle relation ?

Lavi : ... (rougit fortement)

Yû : u_u ...

Lavi : ami ?

Yû : Tss, si tu veux. (ça fait genre je m'en foutiste)

Lavi (soupire de soulagement) : merci

Yû : ... (s'assoit sur le lit)

Lavi (s'assoit près de lui) : tu as faim ?

Yû : un peu.

Lavi (descend faire à manger)

Yû (le regarde faire)

Lavi (lui lance quelques regards)

Yû (envoie des textos)

Lavi (met la table)

Yû (ne fait strictement rien pour l'aider)

Lavi (lui sert à manger)

Yû (mange une fois son repas servi)

Lavi (mange aussi)

Après mangé, Yû laisse Lavi faire la vaisselle.

Lavi (fait la vaisselle)

Yû (va dans la chambre de Lavi)

Lavi (le rejoint)

Yû (glandouille, allongé sur le lit)

Lavi : tu veux faire quoi ?

Yû : 'm'en fous.

Lavi (allume la télé)

Yû (regarde la télé)

Lavi (finit par s'endormir)

Yû (éteint la télé, le couche confortablement, s'allonge contre lui et s'endort un peu plus tard)

Lavi (dort paisiblement contre lui)

Le réveil sonne le lendemain.

Yû (se réveille, se lève)

Lavi (dort encore)

Yû (secoue Lavi) : Réveille-toi flémard.

Lavi : Hmmm...

Yû : # LAVI !

Lavi (crie de peur, le regarde)

Yû : C'est l'heure de se lever. (va à la salle de bain)

Lavi (tremble un peu, se lève)

Yû (se prépare)

Lavi (va à la salle de bain une fois qu'elle est libre)

Yû (l'attend)

Lavi (arrive, prêt)

Yû (sort, s'installe sur sa moto)

Lavi (monte derrière lui, l'enlace)

Yû (roule jusqu'au lycée)

Lavi (descend rapidement)

Yû (de même et va voir sa bande qui vient aussi d'arriver)

Lavi (reste à l'écart)

Yû (discute avec eux)

Lavi (reste seul)

Allen (rejoint Lavi)

Lavi (est perdu dans ses pensées)

Allen : ça va ?

Lavi : ... Hm oui pourquoi ?

Allen : Bah, tu reste à l'écart... tu peux venir avec nous.

Lavi : Non c'est bon, je fais pas vraiment parti de la bande après tout...

Allen : Mais Yû t'a fait venir.

Lavi : On est maintenant, simplement ami.

Allen : Vraiment ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Allen : Je croyais que tu lui servais juste de jouet...

Lavi : binh je vais pas sauter de joie non plus. u_u

Allen : Oui, mais bon.

Lavi : ... (s'en va plus loin)

Allen (le suit)

Lavi (le regarde méfiant)

Allen : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : Pourquoi tu me suis ? ^^"

Allen : Je dois te surveiller.

Lavi : eeet pourquoi ?

Allen : Yû me l'a demandé.

Lavi : Mais ça compte plus, je lui appartiens plus.

Allen : tu veux lui demander ?

Lavi : Mais c'est bon.

Allen : u_u" (le suit toujours)

Lavi (va aux toilettes et s'enferme)

Allen (attend)

Lavi (ne bouge plus, boude)

Allen : ...

Yû (les cherche, trouve Allen) : où est Lavi ?

Allen : enfermé là-dedans.

Lavi : #

Yû : Lavi sors de là.

Lavi : j'ai plus le droit d'aller aux toilettes ?

Yû : si. Allen, tu peux y aller.

Allen : Ok, a toute.

Lavi (sort enfin)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : Pourquoi je suis sous surveillance ?

Yû : ça te dérange ?

Lavi : Oui.

Yû : Tant pis.

Lavi (fronce les sourcils)

Yû : Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie pas.

Lavi : Non je ne suis plus à toi.

Yû : Bien sûr que si.

Lavi : Et la discussion qu'on a eu hier ? on devait être ami.

Yû : Que tu me considère comme ton ami c'est toi que ça regarde.

Lavi : ... (sort des toilettes)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (va à l'infirmerie et ferme la porte au nez de Yû)

Yû : Ouvre c'te porte !

Lavi (à l'infirmière) : ... j-je me sens pas bien...

Yû (défonce la porte) : qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lavi (sursaute et le regarde) : Mais tu es fou...

L'infirmière : O.O

Yû (referme la porte derrière lui) : Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive. [il s'en fout de l'infirmière]

Lavi : ça ne te regarde pas, sort d'ici, c'est personnel.

Yû : ce qui te regarde me regarde aussi.

Lavi : si on était ami oui, mais tu n'es qu'un pauvre type qui se croit tout permis, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant !

Yû : # (prend son bras, l'entraine à l'extérieur)

Lavi : Nan, lâche-moi ! (résiste)

Yû (le plaque contre un mur) : Ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir m'échapper comme ça. (pose violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes)

Lavi (se débat, crie)

Yû (met une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler)

Lavi (se tord dans tout les sens, pleure au passage)

Yû (voit ses larmes, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (le repousse, s'enfuit) [il court plus rapidement que Yû vue sa panique]

Yû (reste planté là quelques secondes, puis part à sa poursuite)

Lavi (court loin du lycée)

Yû (prend rapidement sa moto et le rattrape)

Lavi (s'enferme chez lui, barricade portes et fenêtres)

Yû : ... (fait le tour de la maison, cherche un moyen d'entrer)

Lavi (s'enferme dans la salle de bain, tremblant, pleure)

Yû (crochète la porte d'entrée, et s'introduit dans la maison)

Lavi (se recroqueville sur lui-même)

Yû (entre dans la salle de bain, ferme la porte derrière lui)

Lavi (tremble de peur, fond encore en larmes)

Yû : Calme-toi Lavi...

Lavi : ... Hh... Nan... Va-t-en...

Yû : ... (ne bouge pas)

Lavi : ... disparais...

Yû (vient près de lui, et le serre fort dans ses bras)

Lavi (pleure encore, répétant non sans cesse)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi : ... A-arrête de jouer avec moi...

Yû (ne répond pas, continue de le bercer)

Lavi (halète à force de pleurer)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux) : calme-toi.

Lavi : je veux être seul...

Yû (embrasse sa tempe, ne le lâche pas)

Lavi : Pitié...

Yû : ... (le serre un peu plus quelques instants et s'écarte)

Lavi (va se blottir dans un coin)

Yû (sort de la pièce, mais reste dans la maison)

Lavi (ne bouge plus, cache son visage dans ses bras)

Yû (attend, s'assoit par terre, de l'autre côté du mur)

Lavi (pleure silencieusement)

Yû (attend encore)

Lavi (ne compte pas sortir de si tôt)

Yû (retourne dans la salle de bain plus tard, le regarde)

Lavi (se fait tout petit)

Yû : ... va te reposer.

Lavi (va se cacher dans sa chambre)

Yû (l'y accompagne)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (l'oblige à s'allonger, et le recouvre des couvertures)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le serre doucement)

Lavi (repleure)

Yû (recommence à le bercer) : ne pleure pas...

Lavi : je veux plus être surveillé...

Yû : c'est pour ta sécurité...

Lavi : ... s'il te plait...

Yû : J'ai plein d'ennemis... je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que soit.

Lavi : Mais pourquoi ils s'en prendraient à moi... merde...

Yû : ... (le serre un peu plus)

Lavi : je t'en supplie...

Yû : Dors... on en reparlera plus tard.

Lavi (cache son visage dans son torse)

Yû (caresse doucement ses cheveux)

Lavi (s'endort d'épuisement)

Yû (le garde contre lui)

Lavi (dort, tendu)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (se crispe encore plus)

Yû : ...

Lavi (se blottit davantage dans ses bras)

Yû (chuchote) : Je t'aime Lavi...

Lavi (dort toujours, se détend un peu)

Yû (le regarde encore un moment, puis s'endort)

Lavi (dort longtemps)

Yû (se réveille avant lui, mais ne se détache pas de lui)

Lavi (semble plus détendu)

Yû (l'observe longuement)

* * *

Reviews ?


	4. Chapitre 4

J'ai encore failli oublier de mettre mon chap ^^' je file un mauvais coton là

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lavi (ouvre lentement les yeux)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit un peu mais baisse les yeux)

Yû : ...

Lavi (s'écarte et va prendre une douche)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (ressort plus tard, douché)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (baisse encore les yeux et va à la cuisine)

Yû (le suit, et l'enlace par derrière)

Lavi (se fige)

Yû (embrasse tendrement son cou)

Lavi : arrête... (s'écarte)

Yû (retient un soupire)

Lavi (regarde l'heure)

Yû : ...

Lavi : désolé mais... je veux plus... (met une veste pour couvrir ses bras et son cou)

Yû (le reprend contre lui, mais ne l'embrasse pas)

Lavi (ne bouge pas mais pose finalement sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (monte ensuite dans sa chambre pour travailler un peu)

Yû (le laisse un peu seul, sort pour fumer)

Lavi (lit)

Yû (rentre après, s'assoit sur le lit de Lavi, le regarde)

Lavi (lui jette un coup d'œil)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (lui tire la langue)

Yû : Où sont passés tes bonnes manières ?

Lavi : m'en fiche.

Yû : tss...

Lavi : donc, tu enlève la surveillance ?

Yû : Essaie de t'entendre avec Moyashi d'abord.

Lavi : Non, je veux plus voir un seul membre de ta bande, je veux une vie normale, quitte à être seul.

Yû (pousse un long soupire)

Lavi : la seul personne que j'accepterais de voir en tant que connaissance... c'est toi.

Yû : dans ce cas, je vais te coller aux basques.

Lavi : hors de question, où sont passé tes bonnes manières ?

Yû : Les bonnes manières ne servent à rien dans les rues.

Lavi : je fais un jogging matinal le dimanche normalement et j'aime courir seul.

Yû : un conseil... arrête le jogging matinal.

Lavi : et ma ligne alors ?

Yû : Si tu veux mourir d'une balle dans le crâne, dis-le. Les gangs sont nombreux ici.

Lavi : mais je vais pas mourir d'une balle dans le crâne.

Yû : On sait jamais.

Lavi : bah non, je continuerais de courir.

Yû : Je t'accompagnerai alors.

Lavi : non plus.

Yû : je te laisse pas le choix.

Lavi : de toute façon, j'y vais tôt le matin.

Yû : Et alors ? je suis pas du genre à dormir jusqu'à midi.

Lavi : m'en fiche, tu resteras pas 24h/24 avec moi.

Yû : Je pourrais le faire.

Lavi : non j'ai une vie privée aussi.

Yû (vient près de lui) : avant-hier tu voulais que je reste avec toi.

Lavi : pour passer une nuit ici oui.

Yû : Une nuit ou plus, ça ne change rien.

Lavi : Une seule nuit.

Yû : Ma présence te détend, avoue.

Lavi : que quand je dors.

Yû : genre.

Lavi : oui, je ne me réveille pas.

Yû : et au lycée, tu ne veux jamais quitter mes bras.

Lavi : je le voulais tout à l'heure.

Yû : A cause d'une stupide engueulade, mais le sujet n'est pas là.

Lavi : une stupide engueulade ?

Yû : Le fait que tu refuse d'être protéger.

Lavi : ce n'est pas stupide, je veux de l'intimité.

Yû : Je te laisse de l'intimité quand tu es chez toi si tu veux, mais dès que tu sors, il faut qu'il ait quelqu'un.

Lavi : et si je veux une petite amie, je fais comment ? C'est pas chez moi ni au lycée que je vais trouver.

Yû : tu n'as pas besoin de petite amie.

Lavi : si.

Yû : Non.

Lavi : Si ! Je suis un mec !

Yû : Et alors... tu as toujours aimé ça. (l'embrasse, tenant sa nuque pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas)

Lavi (ne répond pas, neutre)

Yû (glisse une main le long du torse de Lavi, atteint son entrejambe)

Lavi (le repousse)

Yû : Pourquoi tu me repousse maintenant, alors que jusque là, tu participais ?

Lavi : Non, je veux qu'on soit ami.

Yû : intègre-toi dans le groupe.

Lavi : non.

Yû : pourquoi tu refuse ?

Lavi : parce que vous êtes dangereux.

Yû : Ce n'est que ça ? C'est pas important.

Lavi : Je suis contre la violence.

Yû : Et si quelqu'un t'attaque ? tu te défends avec quoi ?

Lavi : Mon sourire. x)

Yû : inutile.

Lavi : Mon humour ?

Yû : si un type décide de te faire la peau, y'a que tes poings qui pourront te sauver.

Lavi : m'en fous, c'est pas grave si j'me prend des coups.

Yû : Et ton honneur ?

Lavi : euh... je pense que j'en ai jamais eu en faite.

Yû : u_u'

Lavi : donc pas de problème !

Yû : si t'es pas foutu de te défendre, il te faut de la protection.

Lavi : Mais je m'en fiche de me faire frapper.

Yû (soupire encore)

Lavi : bon d'accord, on va abimer ton jouet et alors ?

Yû : Arrête avec ça. Il ne t'ait pas venu à l'esprit une seconde que je pouvais tenir à toi ?

Lavi : Pas vraiment non.

Yû : Tch'

Lavi : alors, tu l'enlève la surveillance ?

Yû : non.

Lavi (boude)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (le repousse)

Yû (le serre fort contre lui, pour qu'il ne le repousse pas)

Lavi : mais arrête...

Yû : j'ai pas envie...

Lavi : tu peux me laisser seul ? Une heure ?

Yû : si tu sors pas d'ici.

Lavi : je sortirais pas de la chambre ^^

Yû : Hm... dans ce cas... à tout à l'heure. (l'embrasse, et sort, mais reste dans la rue, dissimulé)

Lavi (tire les rideaux de sa chambre)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (sort un vibromasseur de sa table de nuit) [benh oui, Kanda-chou qui fait que de se coller à toi, c'est titillant]

Yû (fume)

Lavi (prend pleinement son pied, reste étendu, nue sur son lit, encore déboussolé par le plaisir obtenu)

Yû (s'ennuie à mort)

Lavi (reprend lentement sa respiration)

Allen (est venu sur la demande de Yû, comme ça Yû peut aller faire un tour)

Lavi (recommence en repensant à Yû s'entrainant au kendo)

Allen (s'ennuie)

Yû (revient un peu plus tard)

Lavi (se rhabille, les joue rougies)

Yû (papote avec Momo)

Lavi (ouvre la fenêtre, retire les rideaux et aère la chambre)

Yû (regarde l'heure) : dis aux autres de se préparer pour un cambriolage ce soir.

Allen : ok (s'en va)

Yû (rentre chez Lavi)

Lavi (refait le lit, arrange ses vêtements)

Yû (rentre) : alors ton heure de solitude t'a servi à quoi ?

Lavi : rien (range aussi rapidement le vibromasseur)

Yû : Qu'est-ce que tu cache ? (s'approche de là où il a rangé le vibromasseur)

Lavi (ferme à clé) [parce qu'il y a aussi des capotes, du lubrifiant et autre truc utiles très intimes)

Yû : T'es pas drôle.

Lavi : ça te regarde pas.

Yû : ouais, ouais...

Lavi : benh ouais

Yû : u_u

Lavi (met la clé dans sa poche)

Yû (note ce détail, attend un peu)

Lavi (s'allonge sur son lit)

Yû (s'assoit à côté de lui)

Lavi (s'écarte et se repose)

Yû (regarde dans le vide)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (prend doucement la clé dans sa poche)

Lavi (dort encore)

Yû (ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit et regarde dedans) : * il a des choses à cacher... x) *

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (referme et remet la clé à sa place)

Lavi (se réveille plus tard)

Yû (est allongé contre lui)

Lavi (roule sur le côté pour s'écarter et tombe du lit)

Yû : T'es doué...

Lavi : Mmm

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (frotte l'arrière de sa tête et met rapidement la main dans sa poche)

Yû (le fixe encore)

Lavi (sent la clé, soupire de soulagement)

Yû : ça doit vraiment être important pour que tu le cache comme ça... (genre il a pas regardé)

Lavi : ça l'est à cause de toi.

Yû : Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

Lavi : si tu essayais pas sans cesse de me coller j'en serais pas là

Yû : Oh... je vois... x)

Lavi : tu vois quoi ? J'ai plus de temps pour moi par ta faute.

Yû : Si tu prends du plaisir en pensant à moi, dis-le au lieu de le cacher.

Lavi (rougit fortement)

Yû (esquisse un sourire) : ce qui est bien avec toi, mais que tes rougeurs indiquent quand on a raison.

Lavi : c'est faux ! Tes propos sont trop gênants !

Yû : et le vibromasseur c'est pour quoi ?

Lavi : pour une future copine.

Yû : Tu mens très mal.

Lavi : mais non, il est énorme en plus.

Yû : ton mensonge est énorme, oui. u_u

Lavi : non le vibromasseur.

Yû : si tu veux, mais ton mensonge surtout.

Lavi : je ne mens pas.

Yû : je te crois pas, laisse tomber.

Lavi : t'es chiant.

Yû : Je sais.

Lavi : va-t'en.

Yû (regarde l'heure) : dans 10 minutes.

Lavi : cool.

Yû : On a un peu de temps pour nous là... (le plaque sur le lit)

Lavi : non c'est bon, j'ai plus envie.

Yû : Mais moi, j'ai envi... (embrasse son cou)

Lavi (inspire longuement)

Yû (presse leurs bassins, mordille son cou)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (prend ses lèvres)

Lavi (répond automatiquement, ayant perdu toute raison)

Yû (joue avec sa langue, caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Yû (remonte le T-shirt de Lavi)

Lavi (défait le pantalon de Yû)

Yû (embrasse son torse, puis son téléphone sonne) : 'chier... (décroche) quoi ?

Tyki : Hé-ho, calme-toi. On est devant chez Lavi, on t'attend.

Yû (soupire) : j'arrive...

Lavi (prend le portable et le lance plus loin, le colle à lui)

Yû (l'embrasse, et s'écarte, se rhabille correctement)

Lavi (murmure) : j'aurais tellement aimé être pris...

Yû (ne l'a pas entendu) : Je te laisse, à demain. (sort)

Lavi (soupire et une fois Yû parti, prend une veste et sort)

Yû et sa bande vont voler une maison plus loin, Daisya ne les accompagne pas et croise Lavi.

Lavi (l'ignore profitant de sa non-surveillance)

Daisya : tu te promène seul maintenant ?

Lavi : ouais.

Daisya : Il faut que je te parle.

Lavi : de quoi ?

Daisya : De ton influence néfaste sur le groupe.

Lavi : j'ai rien fait, c'est Yû.

Daisya : Justement, depuis que t'es là, il passe presque tout son temps avec toi.

Lavi : j'ai pourtant essayé de l'éloigner de moi mais bon u.u il est chiant (commence à partir)

Daisya (braque son flingue sur Lavi) : Tu vas me suivre.

Lavi : quoi ?

Daisya : Aller, avance si tu tiens à la vie.

Lavi (avance)

Daisya (le mène dans une ruelle sans issue, le plaque face contre terre)

Lavi : ... Qu'est-que tu veux ?

Daisya : Te détruire... Yû t'apprécie certainement pour ton caractère, mais ça va changer...

Lavi : ... Je suis juste un jouet.

Daisya : ça te regarde ça. (le déshabille, déchirant ses vêtements)

Lavi (se fige, le regarde)

Daisya (fait un sourire mauvais) : on va s'amuser. (baisse son pantalon et caleçon, le pénètre violemment)

Lavi (hurle de douleur, essaye de le repousser)

Daisya (sourit pour son hurlement, ondule brutalement en lui, tenant ses bras pour qu'il ne se défende pas)

Lavi (hurle encore, appelle à l'aide)

Daisya (le maltraite de très longues minutes, puis jouit en lui dans un râle de plaisir, et se retire)

Lavi (tombe au sol, tremblant)

Daisya (se rhabille) : si tu ne veux pas que ça recommence, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, et si tu dis à qui que ce soit ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau. (le laisse là et s'en va)

Lavi (ne bouge pas pendant quelques minutes)

Pendant ce temps, les autres ont fini ce qu'ils faisaient et rentrent se reposer chez eux.

Lavi (rentre en vitesse chez lui, passe le reste de la nuit sous la douche)

Yû (vient chez lui le lendemain, sonne)

Aucune réponse.

Yû (sonne encore un peu, puis suppose que Lavi est sorti, l'appelle sur son portable)

Son portable est éteint.

Yû : p'tain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?...

Lavi (se blottit dans le canapé, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé)

Yû (attend sur le muret de la maison de Lavi)

Lavi (ne sort plus pendant près de trois jours)

Yû (à force de ne pas le voir s'inquiète beaucoup)

Lavi (sort un dimanche matin, très tôt et va courir)

Yû (va devant chez lui, sonner une énième fois)

Lavi (court toujours et avec du mal)

Yû (soupire à cause du manque de réponse, s'assoit par terre et fume)

Lavi (revient plus tard, le teint très pâle, la démarche pas du tout assurée et boitant)

Yû (le voit, va vers lui, rassuré de le voir mais se stoppe quand il voit son teint) : ... ça ne va pas Lavi ?

Lavi (sursaute quand il entend sa voix)

Yû (l'enlace doucement) : où est-ce que tu étais ?

Lavi (le repousse violemment, pris de panique, court se cacher chez lui, tremblant)

Yû : ... (le suit) Lavi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lavi (ses mains tremblent trop et il n'arrive pas à glisser la clef dans la serrure)

Yû : Lavi... calme-toi, c'est moi, tu n'as rien à craindre... (s'approche doucement)

Lavi (hurle automatique de peur)

Yû (recule un peu) : Lavi...

Lavi (arrive enfin à ouvrir) : ne m'approche plus... Je te déteste... (claque et ferme la porte à double tour, met un fauteuil devant la porte)

Yû (reste choqué quelques secondes) : ... (frappe à la porte) qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me déteste à ce point ?

Pas de réponse.

Yû : ... (s'assoit devant la porte, décidé à attendre qu'il daigne lui parler, et se torturant l'esprit pour savoir ce qui a pu rendre Lavi comme ça)

Lavi (ne sort plus et mange le peu qu'il y a à la maison)

Yû (lassé, cherche un moyen d'entrer)

Lavi (épuisé, reste sur son lit)

Yû (entre par effraction)

Lavi (ne l'a pas entendu, rouler en boule sur son lit)

Yû (marche en faisant le moins de bruit possible, arrive devant sa chambre)

Lavi (trop fatigué pour réagir)

Yû (entre, ferme la porte derrière lui, et s'assoit par terre contre celle-ci) [il reste assez loin pour ne pas l'effrayer]

Lavi (ouvre difficile les yeux et lui dit d'une voix faible) : tu ne dois plus me voir

Yû : pourquoi ça ?

Lavi : parce que tu passe moins de temps avec ta bande...

Yû : et alors ? C'est pas important.

Lavi (ferme les yeux) : ... Si...

Yû : qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Lavi : j'ai pas le droit de le dire.

Yû (se lève, vient près de lui)

Lavi (se protège de ses bras devenu plus fins)

Yû (s'assoit près de lui, ne fait pas un geste pour le toucher) : est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

Lavi : ... (fait difficilement oui de la tête)

Yû (la colère monte d'un coup) : Qui ?

Lavi (ferme les yeux rapidement et se prépare à un coup)

Yû : répond-moi !

Lavi : j'ai pas le droit...

Yû (le saisit par le col, tremble de rage) : dis-le-moi !

Lavi (le repousse faiblement en gémissant)

Yû (le ramène contre lui, le serre doucement) : dis-moi qui t'a fait du mal Lavi...

Lavi (tremble de peur) si je te le dis... Il recommencera...

Yû : je te protègerai... (le serre davantage)

Lavi : D-Dai...

Yû : dis-le...

Lavi : ...-sya... Daisya...

Yû (écarquille les yeux sous la surprise) : qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Lavi : i-il m'a... Jamais j'ai été autant humilié...

Yû : ...

Lavi : il m'a déchiré les vêtements et... Et... (les larmes aux yeux) ... J-je voulais pas... Je voulais que ça soit toi le premier parce que je... Parce que je t'aime...

Yû (choqué par la nouvelle)

Lavi (baisse la tête de honte)

Yû (l'allonge sur le lit) ...

Lavi (le regarde, un peu effrayé)

Yû : ... (l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi (participe doucement mais pas trop)

Yû (fait durer le baiser, puis le regarde)

Lavi (baisse les yeux)

Yû : ... Moi aussi...

Lavi (le regarde, très surpris)

Yû (caresse doucement sa joue)

Lavi (ferme les yeux au contact, se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le serre doucement, embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi : ... Je suis tellement désolé...

Yû : ... (se lève, et s'en va) [casser la tronche à son pote xd]

Lavi : ... (pense qu'il lui en veut, se replie sur lui-même)

* * *

Reviews ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Dodo... Zzz

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yû (règle son compte à Daisya, qui s'en sort dans un triste état, et quitte la ville, Yû revient chez Lavi ensuite)

Lavi (n'a pas bougé)

Yû (le serre contre lui) : il ne touchera plus...

Lavi : merci... (profite de ses bras)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (se repose contre lui)

Yû (le câline longuement)

Lavi (finit par somnoler)

Yû (le garde contre lui)

Lavi (respire son parfum)

Yû (dort contre lui)

Lavi (de même)

Yû (se réveille le lendemain, l'observe longuement, puis sort de la chambre)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (ramène le petit dej sur un plateau)

Lavi (ouvre les yeux, le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû (lui tend le p'tit dej) : tiens, tu as besoin de prendre des forces

Lavi : merci.

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (mange)

Yû (prend une pastille à la nicotine) [il va arrêter de fumer xd]

Lavi (finit de manger)

Yû (va ranger le plateau)

Lavi (attend)

Yû (l'embrasse tendrement une fois revenu)

Lavi (l'enlace timidement)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : ... Y a pas cours aujourd'hui ?

Yû : Si... mais tu reste là.

Lavi : et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Yû : tu as besoin de repos.

Lavi : ... Hm... Tu... Tu reste avec moi ?

Yû : bien sur. (le serre un peu plus)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi : viens (relève un peu les couvertures pour qu'il soit encore plus contre lui)

Yû (se colle à lui, caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (caresse son dos, blottit son visage contre son torse)

Yû (embrasse le haut de sa tête) : dors.

Lavi : Tu oublie quelque chose...

Yû : quoi ?

Lavi : le mot magique (le regarde avec de beaux yeux pleins d'innocence)

Yû : ê.è [Yû et les sentiments, ça fait 30 XD]

Lavi (soupire) : par exemple... S'il te plait...

Yû : u_u"" est-ce vraiment important ?

Lavi : Je vois que tu es en fait un rustre qui ne sait pas s'exprimer.

Yû : tch'

Lavi : mais c'est pas grave tu sais (se tourne sur le côté pour dormir)

Yû : -.- (attend qu'il s'endorme)

Lavi (l'attire à lui) : je t'aime...

Yû : Je sais, dors maintenant. [il lui dit pas qu'il l'aime xD il lui faut du temps, c'est pas un grand sentimentale à la base]

Lavi : ...

Yû (ferme les yeux, le gardant contre lui)

Lavi (finit par s'endormir)

Yû (dort aussi)

Lavi (dort profondément)

Yû (se réveille plus tard, se lève, va se dégourdir les jambes dehors)

Lavi (se réveille seul)

Yû (revient un peu plus tard)

Lavi (est sous la douche, pensant que Yû est parti et donc n'a pas mis le verrou)

Yû (entre)

Lavi (se fige)

Yû : bien dormi ? (se passe de l'eau sur le visage)

Lavi : o-oui et toi ? (est devenu rouge vif)

Yû : hm. Dis, y'a de la bière dans le frigo ?

Lavi : oui mais pas beaucoup.

Yû : tant qu'il y a au moins une bouteille... (sort et va à la cuisine)

Lavi (soupire de soulagement et finit de prendre sa douche)

Yû (picole)

Lavi (descend plus tard, habillé)

Yû (déguste sa bière, assit dans le salon)

Lavi (vient près de lui)

Yû : t'en veux ? (de la bière)

Lavi : non.

Yû (finit sa bouteille)

Lavi (attend)

Yû : ... Qu'est-ce tu veux faire ?

Lavi : qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Yû : propose.

Lavi : ... Etre seul une petite heure ?

Yû : j'ai déjà entendu ça.

Lavi : euh... Oui, alors j'ai le droit ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Yû : J'ai pas envi de te laisser seul.

Lavi : mais j'en ai besoin.

Yû : J'ai pas envi de m'ennuyer pendant une heure.

Lavi : ...

Yû : Viens, on sort.

Lavi (va mettre une veste)

Yû (lui prend la main)

Lavi (la serre un peu)

Ils marchent, et rejoignent la bande après que ceux-ci soient sortis du lycée.

Lavi (est mal à l'aise)

Devitt : Bah, alors Yû, tu reprends tes mauvaises habitudes ?

Yû : Sécher une fois de temps en temps ne me tuera pas.

Tyki : Manquerait plus ça.

Lavi : ... (regarde le sol)

Road : bon, vous venez ? On a du pain du la planche ^^

Mayaku : Pas la peine d'être si pressé Road.

Road : bah pourquoi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas affronté les autres.

Tyki : trois jours à peine.

Road : c'est long trois jours

Lavi (lève les yeux vers Yû)

Yû (lui sourit, puis l'entraine pour suivre le groupe)

Lavi : Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

Yû : pourquoi faire ?

Lavi : être chez moi, je veux pas me mêler de vos affaires de gang.

Yû (soupire) : Moyashi, raccompagne-le.

Allen : Ok.

Road : Non ! T.T mon Allen!

Yû : Tu le reverras ce soir.

Lavi (embrasse Yû sur la joue) : merci.

Yû : Hm. A+ (le groupe s'en va)

Allen : on y va.

Lavi (marche en direction de chez lui)

Allen (marche à côté de lui)

Lavi (regarde souvent derrière lui)

Allen : ê.è Il y a un problème ?

Lavi : n-non non...

Allen : Tu peux me le dire, je vais pas te manger. u_u

Lavi : j'ai déjà eu du mal à le dire à Yû...

Allen : C'est à cause de Daisya ?

Lavi : ... T-Tu es au courant ?

Allen : Tu as disparu pendant trois jours et après Yû l'a presque battu à mort. J'en déduis qu'il s'est passé un truc.

Lavi : il m'a...

Allen : ...

Lavi : ... V-

Allen : Violé ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête, tremble)

Allen : ... Daisya a quitté la ville. Il te fera plus rien.

Lavi : il parait mais... Si Yû... Décidé d'aller plus loin... J-je je pourrais pas...

Allen : Il le décidera tôt au tard.

Lavi : Je suis même pas sur d'y arriver seul...

Allen : estime-toi heureux qu'il ne t'ait pas déjà sauté dessus.

Lavi : il a déjà essayé avant mais...

Allen : hm ?

Lavi : il devait rejoindre le groupe ou les cours reprenaient…

Allen : Habituellement, il couche quelqu'un une nuit et il ne revoit jamais la personne avec qui il l'a fait.

Lavi : ... Mais il m'a dis moi aussi...

Allen : Quoi "moi aussi" ?

Lavi : Je l'aime...

Allen : Et c'est réciproque ? Sans blague ?

Lavi : c'est ce qu'il a dit mais il semble quand même avoir du mal à s'exprimer.

Allen : ... XD quand je vais dire ça aux autres.

Lavi : non, leur dis pas...

Allen : Pourquoi ? On pourrait le chambrer un peu U.U

Lavi : non...

Allen : Pff...

Lavi (arrive chez lui)

Allen (s'assoit dehors, sur le muret, et attend)

Lavi (monte dans sa chambre)

Allen (attend pour savoir si il peut partir ou pas)

Pendant ce temps, les autres affrontent un autre gang.

Lavi (ouvre plus tard la fenêtre de sa chambre)

Yû arrive, totalement crevé.

Yû : Tu peux rentrer...

Allen : ça va ?

Yû : impec...

Lavi (attend dans sa chambre)

Yû (entre) [sans frapper]

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû (l'enlace d'un bras) [blessé à l'autre]

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (croise son regard)

Lavi (l'embrasse timidement)

Yû (participe doucement)

Lavi (l'emmène à la salle de bain pour le soigner)

Yû : ... (une balle a effleurée son bras, donc, y'a du sang et une petite brûlure)

Lavi (désinfecte)

Yû (le laisse faire, réagissant à peine à la douleur) [il est habitué]

Lavi (met de la gaze et des bandages)

Yû : 'rci. [articule Yû !]

Lavi (pose un doux baiser sur son épaule)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (va s'allonger sur le lit de Lavi)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (s'assoit à côté)

Yû : ...

Lavi : il y a un problème ?

Yû : Aucun.

Lavi : alors repose-toi (caresse son visage)

Yû : Et je fais quoi là à ton avis ?

Lavi : alors dors !

Yû : pas envi.

Lavi (soupire)

Yû : Je t'exaspère ?

Lavi : et si c'était le cas ?

Yû : ça changerait rien.

Lavi (vient se mettre sur lui)

Yû : Pousse-toi. Y'a de la place à côté.

Lavi (pose sa tête dans le creux de son cou et soupire de bien être)

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (s'écarte)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (s'allonge plus loin)

Yû (referme les yeux, essaie de dormir)

Lavi (attend à coté)

Yû (finit par s'endormir)

Lavi (sort faire des courses)

Yû (dort encore)

Lavi (revient et range les aliments)

Yû (émerge de son petit somme, cherche Lavi du regard)

Lavi (est allongé sur le sol, une coupelle de carotte et donne de petit bout à son lapin tout en mangeant aussi)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (ne l'a pas remarqué, croque un bout de carotte et donne le reste au lapin)

Yû : Je savais pas que tu étais un lapin. x)

Lavi (sursaute un peu) : euh... Mais non, j'en suis pas un !

Yû : Tu mange pareil que ton lapin, donc t'en es un aussi.

Lavi : Tu mange jamais de carotte toi ?

Yû : Pas crue.

Lavi (lui tire la langue et vient dans ses bras)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (à cheval sur lui, le regarde)

Yû (le pousse, et va au dessus) [il va pas se faire dominer par un lapin non mais ho ! Xd]

Lavi (le regarde toujours, effrayé)

Yû (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Lavi (répond un peu)

Yû (lâche ses lèvres, embrasse son cou tout en caressant ses hanches)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû : Hm ? (mordille sa peau)

Lavi : ... Pas maintenant.

Yû (embrasse sa gorge une dernière fois, et s'écarte)

Lavi (retient un soupire de soulagement)

Yû (se lève et sort de la chambre)

Lavi : ... Yû...

Yû (fume dehors)

Lavi (vient le voir)

Yû : -.-' (balance sa clope plus loin) [foutu allergie de Lavi]

Lavi : ... Je suis désolé...

Yû : Hm.

Lavi : ... (rentre, tête basse)

Yû : -.-" * il vient juste pour ça... *

Lavi (va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain)

Yû (reste dehors)

Lavi (prend un long bain)

Yû (rentre, prend ses affaires)

Lavi (sort, une serviette autour de lui) : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû : je rentre chez moi.

Lavi : Tu reste pas ?

Yû : pourquoi je resterais ?

Lavi : ... Tu avais dis que tu resterais...

Yû : J'ai dit ça hier.

Lavi : ...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (ne sait plus quoi dire)

Yû (soupire) : prend tes affaires, je t'emmène.

Lavi (se jette dans ses bras)

Yû : Je t'ai pas demandé de me sauter dessus. [il va être encore plus frustré si Lavi le colle mdr]

Lavi (s'excuse et va s'habiller)

Yû (l'attend)

Lavi (revient avec son sac, lui re-saute dessus)

Yû : -.-""' je t'ai dit quoi y'a cinq minutes ?

Lavi : mais je suis prêt ^^

Yû : pas la peine de me sauter dessus.

Lavi : pourquoi ? [zyeux pleins d'innocence]

Yû : parce que. [c'est pas une réponse]

Yû prend sa main, ils vont chez lui.

Lavi (serre doucement sa main)

* * *

Reviews ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Encore oublié le chap hier... ^^""

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ils arrivent.

Lavi (va s'installer)

Yû (s'assoit à son bureau, nettoie son arme à feu)

Lavi (l'observe sur son lit)

Yû (nettoie consciencieusement le canon, le chargeur etc)

Lavi (vient près de lui)

Yû (est concentré sur ce qu'il fait)

Lavi (prend une balle qui traine)

Yû (continue son nettoyage)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : on fait quoi ?

Yû : tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi je suis occupé.

Lavi : ... (sort de la chambre)

Yû (finit de nettoyer son flingue)

Lavi (visite la maison)

Les jumeaux jouent à la console, Road câline Allen, Tyki papote avec Mayaku

Lavi (regarde Allen, sourit)

Road : On va au ciné Allen-chan ?

Lavi (rit et les laisse tranquille)

Yû (cherche Lavi)

Lavi (croise Yû dans le couloir)

Yû : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Lavi : je découvrais votre antre. ^^

Yû : Tu veux un guide ?

Lavi : Non c'est bon ^^

Yû : C'est toi qui vois.

Lavi : tu fais quoi ?

Yû : Je te cherchais. Pour être sûr que tu fasses pas de bêtises.

Lavi : C'est vrai qu'il serait bête que je casse quelque chose.

Yû : Oui. On s'est donné assez de mal pour tout rassembler. [les vols c'est dur x)]

Lavi (rit)

Yû (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (fait de même)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux) [Lavi va être encore plus mal coiffé]

Lavi (le regarde dans les yeux)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond avidement)

Yû (caresse ses fesses, le colle à lui)

Lavi (frémit)

Yû (presse leurs bassins)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (frotte légèrement leurs bassins)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (dévore son cou)

Lavi : Aah~

Yû (le soulève, le porte jusqu'à sa chambre)

Lavi (le serre fort contre lui)

Yû (l'allonge sur le lit)

Lavi (le regarde, les joues en feu)

Yû (caresse son torse, mordille son lobe)

Lavi (a les jambes qui tremblent, l'enlace)

Yû (remonte son T-shirt)

Lavi (respire rapidement)

Yû (lui retire son haut, embrasse son torse, titille un téton)

Lavi (le regarde à nouveau, cherche un regard rassurant)

Yû (continue ses baisers, descend vers son bas-ventre, sans un regard pour Lavi)

Lavi (se crispe peu à peu) [et il est pas vraiment excité]

Yû (le regarde) : si tu n'en as pas envi dis-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Lavi : ... j'aimerais te faire plaisir...

Yû : Est-ce que tu es prêt à le faire après ce qui s'est passé avec Daisya ? C'est tout ce que je veux savoir.

Lavi : ... non...

Yû (s'allonge sur le côté, le serre contre lui)

Lavi : ... excuse-moi... (cache son visage dans son cou)

Yû : C'est pas grave. Je vais pas te forcer la main.

Lavi : Mais j'en avais tellement envie... avant...

Yû (embrasse sa tempe) : Prend le temps qu'il te faut pour t'en remettre.

Lavi : Je t'aime.

Yû (lui sourit) [et il le dit toujours pas]

Lavi (sourit un peu mais est déçu, se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (se repose contre lui)

Tyki : Yû, on sort ce soir ? (entre) ah désolé.

Yû : La prochaine fois, frappe avant d'entrer.

Lavi (regarde Tyki)

Tyki : Bon, alors ? ce soir ?

Yû : Ce soir on se repose. On sort demain.

Tyki : Ok. a+ (sort)

Lavi : Vous allez où demain ?

Yû : Trainer en ville, la routine.

Lavi : Hm

Yû : Tu voudras venir ?

Lavi : que si je reste collé à toi...

Yû : Hm... Que si tu me lâche quand on croise des rivaux.

Lavi (chuchote) : pourquoi ?

Yû : Je pourrais pas me battre si je t'ai dans les pattes.

Lavi : aah...

Yû : Et il faudrait que tu trouve rapidement un lieu où te cacher... le mieux c'est que tu viennes pas en faite.

Lavi : Ok...

Yû : Tu risquerais d'être blessé.

Lavi : c'est le risque à prendre en étant ton petit copain.

Yû : Oui, mais si tu m'accompagne pas, le risque est réduit.

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (capture ses lèvres)

Lavi (participe avec tendresse)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (rompt le baiser et l'observe)

Yû (le regarde aussi)

Lavi : tu peux te déshabiller ?

Yû : C'est nouveau ce genre de question...

Lavi : ... j'aimerais voir... c'est tout...

Yû : hm. (retire son haut)

Lavi (regarde son torse avec fascination, caresse sa peau)

Yû (le laisse faire, le regarde)

Lavi (trace son tatouage d'un doigt, le souffle court)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (le regarde aussi, la pupille dilaté)

Yû : Alors ? satisfait ?

Lavi (sourit, fait oui de la tête)

Yû (ramène Lavi contre lui, plaçant sa tête au niveau de son cœur)

Lavi (écoute son cœur, caresse son torse)

Yû (caresse doucement ses cheveux, profite de sa présence)

Lavi (suçote sa peau)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (continue)

Yû (l'arrête) : Continue et cette fois, c'est moi qui te viole.

Lavi : ... (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe doucement)

Lavi : ... On peut toujours essayer... mais... évite d'être violent...

Yû : Si tu n'es pas prêt, c'est pas la peine d'essayer.

Lavi : s'il te plait...

Yû : On verra plus tard. Tu n'étais pas prêt y'a quinze minutes, y'a pas de raison pour que tu le sois maintenant.

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (resserre son étreinte)

Lavi : ... tes bras sont si rassurant...

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Yû (embrasse tendrement son front, puis s'endort aussi)

Lavi (se réveille plus tard)

Yû (est dans la salle de bain, prend une douche)

Lavi (vient le voir)

Yû (enroule une serviette à sa taille)

Lavi (le regarde) [le mate]

Yû : Arrête de te rincer l'œil.

Lavi (rougit)

Yû : x) (le pousse, va dans sa chambre pour s'habiller)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (s'habille) [il s'en fout que Lavi soit dans la même pièce)

Lavi (ne le quitte pas des yeux, fasciné)

Yû (se tourne vers lui)

Lavi : ... Hh...

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi (regarde enfin son visage, un peu perdu)

Yû (le regarde dans les yeux)

Lavi (rougit) : tu as un corps magnifique

Yû : Merci...

Lavi (vient contre lui) : combien de fois t'ai-je imaginé nu...

Yû : Sale pervers.

Lavi : c'est interdit de fantasmer ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : Bon alors u_u

Yû : Alors rien.

Lavi : toi aussi tu l'étais.

Yû : Oui, un peu.

Lavi : Un peu ? C'était presque tu harcèlement sexuel au début.

Yû : Fallait bien te faire comprendre que je ne te laisserai à personne d'autre.

Lavi : j'ai failli porter plainte... C'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un te "possède".

Yû : Si tu avais porté plainte, j'aurais été obligé de tuer des flics...

Lavi : pourquoi tu n'as pas plutôt essayé de sortir avec moi ?

Yû : ... Moi et les sentiments... x)

Lavi : je serais facilement tombé dans tes bras...

Yû : Peu importe comment ça a commencé, le résultat est le même.

Lavi : Tu m'as frappé, tu m'as presque tordu le bras, tu as failli me castrer, tu...

Yû (l'embrasse pour qu'il se taise)

Lavi (répond avidement)

Yû (rompt le baiser, le regarde)

Lavi : tu m'as aussi fait tomber par terre.

Yû : Et il n'empêche que tu es là aujourd'hui.

Lavi : Oui... je pensais faire de toi mon ami et voir comment la situation évoluait mais tu semblais pas enclin a lâcher le morceau... toi appartenir a moi !

Yû : Vu comment tu réagissais au début, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais m'aimer. Donc je m'en suis tenu à ça.

Lavi : comment tu voulais que je réagisse ?

Yû : Ne pose pas de questions auxquelles je peux pas répondre.

Lavi (lui tire la langue)

Yû (le réembrasse)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (suçote ses lèvres)

Lavi (s'écarte plus tard) : je vais aller prendre une douche.

Yû : Ok.

Lavi (file à la salle de bain)

Yû (va dans le salon)

Lavi (prend une douche)

Yû (glandouille)

Lavi (arrive en serviette dans sa chambre)

Yû (regarde la télé avec Tyki)

Lavi (arrive dans le salon) [toujours en serviette]

Yû & Tyki (se tournent vers lui)

Lavi (rougit un peu)

Yû : Tyki... Veux-tu bien arrêter de lorgner sur ma propriété ?

Tyki : c'est bon, t'énerve pas u_u

Lavi : ta "propriété" ?

Yû : Bah quoi ?

Lavi : je pensais avoir dépassé ce stade u_u

Yû : propriété, petit ami... c'est du pareil au même.

Lavi (fait la moue)

Yû : Dans les deux cas, je partage pas. (les 3 derniers mots dis en regardant Tyki)

Tyki : Je suis pas fou, je le toucherais pas.

Lavi (sourit et vient contre Yû)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Tyki : Tu sais Yû... Si il s'habillait, on lorgnerait moins sur lui.

Lavi : y a rien à voir (cache son visage dans le cou de Yû)

Yû (passe un bras sous les jambes de Lavi, et le porte comme une mariée jusqu'à sa chambre)

Lavi (l'enlace fermement contre lui)

Yû (le dépose au sol une fois dans la chambre)

Lavi (retient sa serviette qui commence a se barrer)

Yû : Habille-toi. ... ou enlève ta serviette mais fais quelque chose.

Lavi (laisse tomber la serviette)

Yû (le mate) : T'es pas mal non plus.

Lavi : je suis marqué de partout.

Yû : ce genre de détails m'importe peu.

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : J'ai quelques cicatrices aussi après tout.

Lavi : 'pas vue

Yû : Déjà je vais en avoir une au bras à cause d'hier, et j'en ai là aussi. (lui montre les 2-3 cicatrices qu'il a)

Lavi : Moi j'en ai une énorme.

Yû : ça te donne du charme.

Lavi : ... je te la montre juste parce que je te fais confiance... (retire son bandeau)

Yû : ... (lève une main jusqu'au visage de Lavi, caresse très doucement la cicatrice)

Lavi (ferme son œil valide)

Yû : ... Ton père... où il est actuellement ?

Lavi : ... je sais pas...

Yû : ... (serre Lavi contre lui)

Lavi : Je reste en tenu d'Adam toute la journée ?

Yû : Hmmm... ça serait bien...

Lavi : avec le droit de quitter la chambre ?

Yû : Non. Faut pas rêver.

Lavi : alors tu reste avec moi ?

Yû : Faut bien que je te tienne chaud. (le serre contre lui, et le pelote)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (caresse ses hanches, ses fesses)

Lavi : hh...

Yû (le couche sur le lit, caresse son entrejambe)

Lavi (le regarde, gémit et commence à le désirer)

Yû (embrasse son cou, fait de lents vas-et-viens avec sa main)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû (ses lèvres viennent embrasser sa verge)

Lavi (écarquille les yeux)

Yû (la lèche sur toute la longueur)

Lavi (pousse un long cri)

Yû (le prend en bouche)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (fait de longs vas-et-viens)

Lavi (jouit)

Yû (avale la semence)

Lavi (a bout de souffle) : je suis venu trop vite...

Yû (caresse sa joue) : c'est pas grave

Lavi (sourit timidement)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui) : ... C'était mon premier orgasme...

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi (se repose)

Yû (somnole)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (dort aussi paisiblement)

Lavi (dort toujours)

* * *

Reviews ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir ^^ bonne nuit...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yû (se réveille, le regarde)

Lavi (dort encore, étendue sur le dos)

Yû (le mate un moment, puis le recouvre d'une couverture pour qu'il n'ait pas froid)

Lavi (soupire de bonheur)

Yû (reste près de lui)

Lavi (émerge lentement, sourit)

Yû (le regarde, sourit un peu)

Lavi (s'étire et vient l'embrasser)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (le ramène sur lui)

Yû (suçote ses lèvres)

Lavi (retire la couverture)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi : hh...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse, et s'écarte)

Lavi (se redresse)

Yû (cherche quelque chose dans sa chambre, tiroirs et tout et tout)

Lavi (le regarde attentivement)

Yû : p'tin, qu'est-ce j'en ai foutu... (il parle tout seul)

Lavi : qu'est-ce que tu cherche ?

Yû : Mes pastilles de nicotine. Comment je passe de clope si j'en ai plus "

Lavi : Tu arrête de fumer ?

Yû : ouais. (cherche toujours ses pastilles)

Lavi (l'aide à chercher)

Yû : tch' je sors en racheter. Je reviens. (s'en va)

Lavi (l'attend dans la chambre, nu)

Yû (revient plus tard) : ê.è toujours pas habillé.

Lavi : Je devrais ?

Yû : u_u'' tu fais comme tu veux.

Lavi (se lève et se dirige vers la porte)

Yû (l'arrête) : si tu sors tu te rhabille

Lavi : Tu as quelque chose à faire ?

Yû : rien pour le moment.

Lavi : alors tiens-moi chaud.

Yû (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (le caresse)

Yû : Hh...

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : essaierais-tu de me pousser à bout ?

Lavi : Tu crois que j'y arriverai ?

Yû : Oui... mais ne te sens pas obligé de le faire si tu n'es pas prêt.

Lavi : ... J'en ai de plus en plus envie.

Yû : Réfléchis-y quand même.

Lavi (réfléchit)

Yû : de toute façon, on le fera pas aujourd'hui.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Yû : Parce que je sors ce soir.

Lavi : ah oui c'est vrai... Ça sera mieux de le faire quand on aura toute une nuit.

Yû : oui. Et ça te laisse un peu plus de temps.

Lavi : j'aimerais quand même te prendre en bouche d'ici là

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi : j'espère que je me louperais pas

Yû : Ne commence pas les pensées négatives…

Lavi : mais je sais pas... Ça sera la première fois.

Yû : C'est pas une raison pour paniquer.

Lavi : mouais.

Yû : Bon aller, rhabille-toi.

Lavi (va se rhabiller)

Yû (se prépare pour sa sortie)

Lavi (le Câline)

Yû (profite des câlins)

Lavi (chuchote à son oreille) : je t'aime

Yû (embrasse sa joue) : je sais mon lapin

Lavi : ... Pas toi ?

Yû : ... Si.

Lavi : alors dis-le... S'il te plait

Yû : ...

Lavi (s'écarte, blessé)

Yû (détourne le regard)

Lavi : ...

Yû (sort de la pièce)

Lavi (s'assoit par terre et attend)

Allen entre dans la chambre

Lavi (le regarde)

Allen : salut. (s'assoit au bureau)

Lavi : 'lut

Allen : qu'est-ce tu fous par terre ?

Lavi : j'attends.

Allen : tu attends quoi ?

Lavi : Yû.

Allen : tu peux attendre longtemps, il vient de partir avec les autres.

Lavi : ah... Tu es pas parti toi ?

Allen : Yû veut que je reste avec toi.

Lavi : hm

Allen : et pourquoi tu l'attends d'ailleurs ?

Lavi : bah... J'aurais voulu lui dire au revoir mais maintenant je vais attendre son retour

Allen : u.u" il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Lavi : non rien

Allen : bah c'est bizarre. Il t'aurait dit qu'il partait si y'avait rien eu.

Lavi : laisse tomber.

Allen : u.u"

Lavi (va sur le lit)

Allen (s'ennuie)

Lavi (fait tout pour rester éveille)

Allen (fait tournoyer un couteau dans ses mains)

Lavi : Je peux essayer ?

Allen : tu risque de te couper

Lavi : steuplé

Allen : si tu te coupe Yû va me tuer.

Lavi : mais non (prend le couteau)

Allen : -.-

Lavi (essaye de faire pareil que Allen mais se coupe) [^^"]

Allen : -.-"

Lavi : T.T

Allen (soupire) : viens.

Lavi (le suit)

Allen (le soigne)

Lavi : Ça pique ToT

Allen : arrête de pleurer

Lavi : mais ça fait mal

Allen : je t'avais dit de pas jouer avec.

Lavi : Je me plaindrai à Yû #

Allen : -.-' tu veux ma mort ?

Lavi : il te tuera pas.

Allen : u.u' il va quand même râler.

Lavi : en espérant qu'il ne devienne pas fou comme quand je lui ai dis pour Daisya...

Allen : comment ça ?

Lavi : il hurlait presque, me tenait par le col et il me secouait à moitié.

Allen : et son self-control il est où ? U.u"

Lavi : parce qu'il en a ?

Allen : bah oui.

Lavi : ah bon, moi j'ai commencé à douter quand il a brulé la main du gars qui soufflait sa fumer de cigarette vers moi et aussi quand il a défoncé la porte de l'infirmerie quand j'ai dis que je me sentais pas bien... Et quand je lui ai dit qu'on m'avait fait du mal... ^^"""

Allen : o.O""' ... Bah... Quand c'est toi il est moins calme faut croire

Lavi : ouais...

Allen : enfin... Il aime bien voir les gens souffrir

Lavi : c'est l'inverse avec moi

Allen : hm.

Lavi : ^^

Ils retournent à la chambre de Yû

Lavi (s'allonge)

Allen (regarde l'heure)

Lavi (somnole)

Allen (glandouille)

Un peu plus tard, la bande revient.

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Yû (rentre, va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte)

Lavi (se réveille en sursaut)

Yû (se prend une douche froide)

Lavi (attend)

Yû (sort plus tard)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (va se coucher)

Lavi : Yû Ça va ?

Yû : tais-toi, je suis pas d'humeur

Lavi : ...

Yû (essaie de se calmer et de dormir)

Lavi (s'allonge à coté)

Yû (s'endort beaucoup plus tard)

Lavi (dort mal)

Yû (se lève le lendemain, va courir)

Lavi (reste couché)

Yû (revient plus tard)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (prend une pastille, et commence à nettoyer son arme) [ça le détend]

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (regarde le vide)

Yû : ... (se reconcentre sur son nettoyage)

Tyki (frappe et entre) : Yû, je peux te parler ?

Yû : y'a rien à dire.

Lavi (regarde Tyki)

Tyki : Arrête de n'en faire qu'à ta tête et viens. Ça changerait.

Yû : qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on dise ? On a foiré, c'est tout. Y'a rien d'autre à ajouter.

Lavi : ... Pourquoi ça a raté ?

Yû : ...

Tyki : on a été pris dans une embuscade, on ne pouvait pas s'y attendre, mais Yû est perfectionniste.

Lavi : quelqu'un à été blessé ?

Tyki : oui... Jasdero est aux urgences. Sinon on s'en est bien sorti.

Lavi : ... Ah...

Tyki : Yû, on/

Yû : on y retourne ce soir.

Tyki : pardon ?

Yû : tu m'as bien entendu.

Lavi : c'est dangereux...

Yû : ça l'est tout le temps. Je vais pas les laisser nous marcher dessus sans rien faire.

Lavi : ... (vient contre lui)

Tyki : laisser la colère dicter tes actes est le meilleur moyen de faire des erreurs.

Yû : dégage Tyki, et préviens les autres.

Lavi : Je viens

Yû : pardon ? Il n'en est pas question

Lavi : j'm'en fous, je viens

Yû : non tu reste ici.

Lavi : non je viens

Yû : ne discute pas. Je t'interdis de venir.

Lavi : Je viendrai quand même

Yû (le regarde, un air dur sur le visage) : non.

Lavi (un air sur et décidé) : si.

Yû (le saisit par le col) : je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Lavi : c'est vrai, tu ne me l'as jamais demandé

Yû : tu ne voulais pas te mêler aux affaires du gang, assume jusqu'au bout.

Lavi : eh bien tant pis, je change d'avis.

Yû : tu nous dérangeras plus qu'autre chose.

Lavi : Je pourrais faire diversion alors.

Yû : c'est trop dangereux, tu reste là

Lavi : hors de question.

Yû : arrête de faire l'enfant.

Lavi : je fais ce que je veux

Yû : c'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Le patron ici c'est moi.

Lavi : parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser aller à une mort presque certaine ?

Yû : j'ai vécu pire comme situation. Et toi tu ne survivrais pas 5 minutes.

Lavi : j'm'en fiche.

Yû : mais pas moi. (le pousse sur le lit)

Lavi (tombe allongé, le regarde)

Yû (prend une paire de menottes dans la table de nuit, l'attache au lit)

Lavi : q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû : je t'empêche de venir.

Lavi : Yû !

Yû : plains-toi autant que tu veux, tu resteras là jusqu'à ce quelqu'un vienne.

Lavi (l'enlace de ses jambes et l'empêche de se relever)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : Je veux pas que tu y ailles

Yû : tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

Lavi (resserre l'étreinte de ses jambes)

Yû (se dégage avant qu'il ne serre trop)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (finit les préparatifs pour partir)

Lavi : reste...

Yû : je reviendrais.

Lavi : s'il te plait

Yû : non...

Lavi : ne me laisse pas...

Yû : je reviendrais le plus vite possible.

Lavi : ... Pitié... Yû, je t'en supplie.

Yû : tais-toi. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

Lavi (gémit son prénom)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux et sort)

Lavi (commence pleurer avant qu'il soit sorti)

Yû (ne se retourne pas)

Lavi (crie son prénom tout en tirant sur les menottes)

Toute la bande est partie.

Lavi (tire sans cesse sur les menottes)

Les heures passent

Lavi (continue encore)

Ils rentrent plus tard, Yû entre dans la pièce.

Lavi (tire toujours, tremblant et les joues trempées de larmes)

Yû (caresse sa joue) : calme-toi Lavi... Je suis rentré.

Lavi (tire plus fort) [ses poignets sont complètement ouverts]

Yû (maintient ses bras immobile) : Lavi !

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui)

Yû : arrête de bouger. (le détache)

Lavi (ramène ses bras contre lui)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi : reste avec moi...

Yû (le soulève, le porte à la salle d'eau, lui coule un bain)

Lavi (s'agrippe à lui)

Yû (le berce le temps que la baignoire se remplisse, puis le déshabille)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Yû (le met ensuite dans l'eau) : je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour tes poignets, je reviens.

Lavi : non reste..!

Yû : j'en ai pour une minute même pas.

Lavi (tient son bras) : reste avec moi

Yû : dès que je t'aurais soigné, je te lâche plus. (s'écarte)

Lavi (le regarde, presque perdu)

Yû (sort chercher du désinfectant et des bandages)

Lavi (attend, tremblant)

Yû (revient, commence à le soigner)

Lavi : ... Viens avec moi.

Yû : 2 minutes. (finit de désinfecter et bander ses poignets)

Lavi (gémit faiblement, impatient)

Yû (se déshabille et va derrière lui)

Lavi (pose son dos contre son torse)

Yû (le serre doucement contre lui, embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (se rassure peu à peu)

Yû (caresse doucement ses cheveux)

Lavi (prend ses mains)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (embrasse ses mains)

Yû (sourit un peu)

Lavi (se retourne et enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (caresse sa nuque) ... Tu vas mieux ?

Lavi : dans quelques heures...

Yû : hm... On devrait aller se coucher.

Lavi : attend (profite encore du corps de Yû contre le sien)

Yû (le serre davantage quelques secondes, puis sort de l'eau et se sèche)

Lavi (sort aussi)

Yû (met un caleçon, va se coucher)

Lavi (se sèche, enfile aussi un caleçon et se dépêche de le rejoindre)

Yû (le prend contre lui) bonne nuit (embrasse son front)

Lavi (s'installe confortablement dans ses bras)

Yû (le berce doucement, s'endort plus tard)

Lavi (dort aussi)

Yû (reste collé à lui même une fois qu'il est réveillé)

Lavi (émerge lentement, se blottit davantage contre lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (ouvre enfin les yeux)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (le regarde, sourit)

Yû (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi (soupire de bonheur)

Yû : Au faite Lavi... C'est quoi ça ? (montre le pansement à sa main)

Lavi : euh ^^"" je me suis coupé sans faire exprès.

Yû (arque un sourcil) : C'est arrivé comment ?

Lavi : en... Jouant avec le couteau d'Allen ^^""""""""""

Yû : è.é il t'a laissé son couteau sans rien dire ? Je vais le tuer.

Lavi : ah non, pas sans rien dire mais la c'est ma faute, je lui ai piqué... Je me suis donc coupé et il m'a soigné ^^""

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (caresse doucement son torse en descendant vers le bas et frôlant distraitement l'entrejambe de Yû avec sa hanche, guette une réaction)

Yû (frémit, le regarde)

Lavi (l'œil plein d'innocence, continue son petit manège) : tu es fâché ?

Yû : non...

Lavi (caresse ses hanches et colle leurs bassins)

Yû : Arrête ça Lavi.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Yû : Parce que tu n'es certainement pas encore prêt.

Lavi : mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Yû : ton viol remonte à à peine une semaine.

Lavi : c'est un crime de vouloir aller mieux rapidement ?

Yû : Rien ne te garanti que tu iras mieux après.

Lavi (soupire et va se rhabiller)

Yû (va aussi s'habiller)

Lavi (prend ses affaires)

Yû : Tu rentre chez toi ?

Lavi : oui (prend sa veste et sort)

Yû (le retient) : Reste ici.

Lavi : je vois pas pourquoi.

Yû : Hier tu pleurais pour que je reste avec toi, et maintenant tu te casse ?

Lavi : Daisya a voulu me détruire... Et il avait réussi jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que tu m'aimais aussi mais puisque tu ne veux plus me le dire et que tu refuse de me toucher, j'imagine que ça à changé donc tant pis, qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici ?

Yû : si ça avait changé, je me serais déjà débarrassé de toi...

Lavi : eh bien je le fais à ta place.

Yû (le serre fort contre lui) : reste...

Lavi : ... Je t'ai aussi demandé de rester hier matin... Et je suis resté attaché toute la journée

Yû : Si je t'ai attaché, c'était pour ta sécurité.

Lavi : et si quelqu'un avait débarqué... Quelqu'un qui te déteste, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait de moi ?

Yû : ... Il t'aurait enlevé... ou tué...

Lavi : alors ne dit pas que tu as fait ça pour ma sécurité (tourne les talons)

Yû : ... Lavi... reste... s'il te plait...

Lavi : ...

Yû : Lavi...

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ... Ne pars pas...

Lavi : ... (vient rapidement contre lui)

Yû (le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi (finit par s'écarter)

Yû (le regarde) ...

Lavi : dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Yû : …

* * *

Reviews ?


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Yû : ... Je t'aime...

Lavi (revient dans ses bras) : alors pourquoi tu ne le dis jamais ?

Yû : ... je n'étale jamais mes sentiments...

Lavi : ... Même pas à moi ?

Yû : Laisse-moi le temps de changer...

Lavi : un "moi aussi" quand je te dis que je t'aime, c'est trop pour toi ?

Yû : ... je ferais des efforts...

Lavi (embrasse sa joue et sort de la maison)

Yû : Lavi ? (le retient encore)

Lavi : ... Je commence à manquer de vêtements et me manque, je vais chercher le reste de mes affaires.

Yû : je t'accompagne.

Lavi (prend sa main et va chez lui)

Yû (l'aide à rassembler ses affaires)

Lavi (explique à son grand père [revenu] la situation et va ranger aussi, vide son tiroir avec plein de trucs utiles et intimes [genre ] dans un petit sac à part, le fait rapidement et en rougissant)

Yû (le regarde, sourire un peu moqueur aux lèvres)

Lavi (le regarde) : quoi ?

Yû : Rien... x)

Lavi : tu n'aurais pas fouillé dans mes affaires toi ?

Yû : ça fait un moment déjà...

Lavi : saleté.

Yû : Tu n'auras qu'à fouiller dans les miennes, on sera à égalité.

Lavi : Je suis sur que tu n'as presque rien...

Yû : disons qu'à par les armes, je n'ai rien de suspect.

Lavi : c'est pas suspect ce que j'ai

Yû : C'était une façon de parler.

Lavi : mouais.

Yû : bon, tu as tout ?

Lavi : oui (prend ses trois grand sacs)

Yû : J'ai envoyé un message à Tyki, il va venir avec la voiture.

Lavi : Je peux tout porter regarde (prend le quatrième sac et manque de tomber)

Yû : Tss... x) Tu vas te casser la gueule toutes les deux minutes, mais à part ça...

Lavi (repose les sacs et le pousse sur le lit, se laisser tomber dans ses bras)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (défait le pantalon de Yû)

Yû : Pas maintenant Lavi.

Lavi : aller, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, laisse-moi faire (se met à genoux devant lui et baisse son caleçon)

Yû : Tyki va arriver dans même pas deux minutes, on le fera en rentrant si tu veux.

Lavi (prend son membre en main, se penche pour embrasser le bout)

Yû : Hh...

Lavi (le prend lentement en bouche et commence des vas-et-viens)

Yû : Aah~

Lavi (continue ainsi, accélère)

Yû (se cambre en gémissant)

Lavi (fait toujours des vas-et-viens rythmés)

Yû (gémit plus fort, jouit après quelques minutes)

Lavi (grimace au goût de la semence)

Yû (reprend son souffle, le regarde)

Lavi (avale tout en faisant la moue)

Yû : ...

Lavi : Ça a un goût bizarre

Yû : Tu t'y habitueras...

Lavi : évidement (reprend son membre en bouche après s'être léché sensuellement les lèvres)

Yû : Arrête Lavi. Hh...

Lavi (titille son gland)

Yû (tremble de plaisir)

Lavi (le mordille)

Yû (gémit)

Lavi (recommence de rapide vas-et-viens)

Yû (se cambre vivement, gémissant plus fort, vient à nouveau un peu plus tard)

Lavi (avale tout, suçant encore un peu son entrejambe puis arrête, le regarde)

Yû (a les joues un peu rougies par le plaisir, est un peu essoufflé)

Lavi : j'ai réussi ?

Yû : Oui, t'as réussi...

Lavi (le rhabille)

Yû : La prochaine fois, attend au moins que je te dise si je suis d'accord.

Lavi : ... Je suis désolé... (s'écarte)

Yû (embrasse sa joue, puis prend des sacs, et descend les mettre dans la voiture) [et le pauvre Tyki en avait marre d'attendre]

Lavi (le suit, rongé par les remords)

Yû (prend le volant une fois que tous les bagages sont rangés)

Lavi (monte derrière)

En voiture.

Tyki : Au faite Yû... c'est quand que tu passe le permis ?

Yû : Pourquoi je le passerai ?

Tyki : Juste au cas où tu te ferais contrôler par les flics u.u

Lavi (regarde par la fenêtre, silencieux)

Ils arrivent, et déchargent la voiture, et amènent les bagages dans la chambre de Yû.

Lavi (range ses affaires)

Yû : Je te trouve bien silencieux.

Lavi : j-Je m'en veux...

Yû : Quoi ? Pour tout à l'heure ? Mais c'est pas grave, te prend pas la tête avec ça.

Lavi : mais je t'ai pas demandé...

Yû : C'est bon... oublie ça.

Lavi : ... Je vaux pas mieux que Daisya...

Yû (prend son visage entre ses mains) : T'ai-je repoussé ?

Lavi : mais tu m'as dit d'arrêter et je t'ai pas écouté

Yû : Mais je t'ai laissé faire. Si vraiment, je n'avais pas voulu que tu le fasses, je t'aurais repoussé.

Lavi : ...

Yû : Et tu n'es pas comme Daisya.

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (le serre contre lui, le berce doucement)

Lavi (profite de ses bras)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi : ... Je t'aime.

Yû : ... moi aussi...

Lavi (sourit et vole ses lèvres)

Yû (approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (rompt le baiser, le regarde)

Lavi (le regarde aussi)

Yû : Dis, ça te va te reprendre les cours demain ?

Lavi : oui pourquoi ?

Yû : Pour savoir.

Lavi : ok

Yû (le réembrasse et sort de la chambre)

Lavi (s'assoit sur le lit)

Yû (va chercher une bière [il est en manque d'alcool] et revient)

Lavi (allongé sur le lit)

Yû : Tu t'ennuie ? (ouvre la fenêtre, s'assoit sur le rebord, et boit)

Lavi : un peu

Yû : Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Lavi : m'amuser avec .

Yû : Et bah vas-y.

Lavi : mais tu es là.

Yû : Et alors ? x)

Lavi : pervers. (va chercher son vibro)

Yû : hm. (continue de picoler)

Lavi (s'allonge sur le ventre, son jouet dans les mains)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (entraine sa langue dessus)

Yû (le fixe toujours)

Lavi (le lèche sensuellement)

Yû (ne le lâche pas des yeux)

Lavi (étant excité, se met sur le dos et commence à défaire son pantalon, toujours en bouche)

Yû (suit chacun de ses mouvements avec attention)

Lavi (caresse distraitement son torse et se débarrasse de son jean, se caresse à travers le tissu et gémit)

Yû (à force de le regarder, commence aussi à être excité)

Lavi (détache aussi sa chemise et enlève son caleçon, dévore le vibromasseur)

Yû (le mate)

Lavi (écarte lentement les jambes)

Yû (le fixe toujours avec grande attention)

Lavi (retire l'engin de sa bouche, caresse son intimité avec)

Yû (le dévore du regard)

Lavi (fait lentement entrer l'objet en lui dans un long gémissement)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi : hh... Yû... (fait de lents mouvements)

Yû (arbore un sourire carnassier)

Lavi (gémit de plus en plus fort, se cambre)

Yû (se rapproche de lui)

Lavi (crie longuement, le regarde, haletant)

Yû (caresse sa joue) : finalement, tu es peut-être prêt...

Lavi : prend-moi... (retire son jouet)

Yû (se déshabille, se met au dessus de lui, frotte leurs érections)

Lavi (frémit de plaisir, l'enlace)

Yû (l'embrasse avidement, colle son érection à l'intimité de Lavi)

Lavi (répond, caresse sa nuque, impatient)

Yû (le pénètre doucement)

Lavi (le couve presque du regard)

Yû (entame de doux vas-et-viens)

Lavi : Hho Yû, Je t'aime ! (le serre contre lui)

Yû (embrasse sa joue, accélère peu à peu)

Lavi (gémit haut et fort)

Yû (accélère encore, devenant plus violent)

Lavi (crie et griffe son dos)

Yû : hm... (heurte brutalement sa prostate)

Lavi (hurle de plaisir)

Yû (se déverse en lui après quelques minutes)

Lavi (le serre contre lui comme s'il allait tomber, à bout de souffle)

Yû (se retire, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (le serre fort contre lui)

Yû (reprend son souffle)

Lavi (ne desserre pas son étreinte)

Yû : Lavi, tu vas m'empêcher de respirer si ça continue

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (le pousse un peu pour qu'il le lâche)

Lavi (le lâche)

Yû (se redresse)

Lavi (ne le quitte pas des yeux)

Yû (le regarde) : ça va ?

Lavi : ... Ou-oui Ça va

Yû (arque un sourcil)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le serre doucement)

Lavi (profite de ses bras, l'embrasse)

Yû (participe)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (rompt le baiser)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi, un peu rassuré)

Yû (le lâche et se lève)

Lavi (panique) : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû : ê.è je vais dans la salle de bain

Lavi : ...

Yû (soupire) : bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : ... C'est que... Allen m'a dit que... Après avoir couché avec quelqu'un... Tu...

Yû : -.-' Allen devrait apprendre à se taire.

Lavi : ... Ne m'abandonne pas...

Yû : J'en avais pas l'intention. Ne panique pas pour rien.

Lavi (se lève et vient dans ses bras)

Yû : ... Allen aurait du te dire aussi que je ne tissais pas de lien avec les autres avant de coucher avec eux.

Lavi : excuse-moi.

Yû (l'emmène avec lui dans la salle de bain, et ils vont sous la douche)

Lavi (reste collé à lui) : c'était comment ?

Yû : C'était parfait. (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi, embrasse son épaule)

Yû (prend le gel douche et le lave)

Lavi (soupire de bonheur)

Yû (se lave aussi, puis les rince)

Lavi (sort et se sèche)

Yû (de même)

Lavi (s'habille mais gémissement lui échappe)

Yû (vient près de lui) : ça va ?

Lavi : oui, oui (a une petite larme dans le coin de l'œil)

Yû (caresse sa joue, essuyant sa larme, et le porte jusqu'au lit)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (l'allonge) : repose-toi.

Lavi : Ça va, j'ai juste pas fait attention en levant la jambe...

Yû : reste quand même allongé pour le moment.

Lavi : d'accord

Yû : si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu m'appelle.

Lavi : ok

Yû (embrasse son front, l'installe confortablement dans le lit et sort)

Lavi (se repose)

Yû (va en ville avec Tyki, Mayaku et Devitt pour rendre visite à Jasdero à l'hosto)

Allen & Road sont restés à la maison

Lavi (se lève pour aller boire)

Road (câline Allen dans le salon)

Lavi (vient dans le salon avec un verre d'eau)

Road : Salut Lavi ^^ (embrasse Allen sur la joue)

Allen : u_u''

Lavi : salut, Je savais pas que vous étiez ensemble ^^

Allen : On ne l'est p/

Road : Ouiii c'est mon Allen-chan à moi ! ^^ (le serre dans ses bras)

Allen (essaie de la pousser) : Arrête tu m'étouffe !

Lavi (rit)

Allen (arrive enfin à la pousser, et donc respirer)

Lavi (boit)

Road (regarde Lavi)

Lavi (s'assoit et grimace un peu)

Road : Alors c'était comment ? x)

Lavi : de quoi ?

Road : Bah avec Yû bien sûr U.U

Allen : Ce que t'es curieuse...

Road : Mais ! C'est intéressant de tout savoir

Lavi : vous... Vous m'avez entendu ?

Road (fait oui avec un grand sourire)

Lavi (rougit vivement)

Road : Mais rougis pas comme ça. Comparé à sa dernière conquête, tu fais moins de bruit.

Allen : tu vois pas que tu le gêne ?

Lavi : ^/^"

Road : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de gênant mes questions ?

Lavi : C'est pas grave ^/^"

Road: bon et avec tout ça j'ai pas ma réponse

Lavi : c'était...

Road (attend impatiemment la suite)

Lavi : ... Absolument magnifique

Road : *.* Allen tu me le feras aussi hein ? 8D

Allen : -.-""""

Lavi : ^^

Allen : Road...

Road : oui ? (le regarde avec des cœurs dans les yeux)

Allen : t'es chiante.

Lavi : méchant Moyashi

Allen : ###

Lavi (rit et finit son verre d'eau)

Allen (soupire)

Road (est toujours collée à lui)

Lavi : Vous savez pas quand Yû revient ?

Road : Non, ça dépend de plein de pleins de trucs. Si il croise d'autres gangs dans la rue, si il reste longtemps à l'hosto...

Lavi : ah...

Road : Enfin... tant que c'est pas mon Allen-chan qui est absent, je m'en fous ! ^_^

Allen : -_-

Lavi (rit et retourne se reposer)

Les autres reviennent un peu plus tard.

Yû (entre dans la chambre sans faire de bruit au cas où Lavi dormirait)

Lavi (somnole)

Yû (sourit, le regarde dormir)

Lavi (frissonne à un moment)

Yû (le couvre mieux avec la couverture)

Lavi (plus tard, ouvre les yeux)

Yû : bien dormi ?

Lavi : oui

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (frémit légèrement)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : Il commence à être tard, tu as faim ?

Lavi : oui très

Yû : Alors lève-toi.

Lavi (se lève et grimace)

Yû (prend sa main) : Tu te sens de marcher ?

Lavi : bien sur mais si tu veux me porter, pas de problème ^^

Yû : Si tu peux marcher, je vois pas pourquoi je me fatiguerais.

Lavi : parce que tu ne veux pas que moi je me fatigue.

Yû : Mais comme tu viens de dormir, tu as de l'énergie à dépenser.

Lavi : hey mais c'est vrai (lui saute dessus)

Yû : chaque chose en son temps, contente-toi de marcher jusqu'à la cuisine

Lavi (rit)

Yû (le tire jusqu'à la cuisine) : sers-toi dans les placards.

Lavi (fouille tranquillement)

Yû (sort des soba du frigo)

Lavi : C'est quoi ?

Yû : Des soba. T'en veux ?

Lavi : voui~

Yû (sort un deuxième paquet du frigo, et les met à réchauffer)

Lavi (l'observe)

Yû (lui sert ses soba et lui tend des baguettes)

Lavi (les prend)

Yû (se met aussi à table et mange)

Lavi (mange près de lui)

Les autres viennent aussi, mangeant ce qui leur tombe sous la main

Lavi (regarde tour à tour les autres)

Ils parlent tous entre eux, ne se souciant guère de la présence de Lavi

Lavi (regarde ensuite Yû)

Yû (mange tranquillement, silencieux)

Lavi (essaye de comprendre la conversation)

Devitt met Allen & Road au courant de l'état de son frère, les autres parlent de tout et de rien.

Lavi (finit de manger et se lève, fait une petite moue à cause de la douleur)

Yû (finit aussi son repas, retourne à sa chambre avec Lavi)

Lavi (grimpe sur le lit)

Yû (va à la fenêtre, et fume) [la clope du soir, il a pas encore tout à fait arrêté de fumer]

Lavi (retire son jean et son t-shirt)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (se glisse sous les couvertures et le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit, puis regarde dehors, finit sa clope)

Lavi (Ne le quitte pas des yeux)

Yû (jette son mégot, ferme la fenêtre et le rejoint)

Lavi (se redresse)

Yû (le rallonge, et se couche contre lui)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : 'ne nuit

Lavi : neuh nuit x)

Yû : Tss... (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (couvre son visage de doux baisers avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de s'endormir)

* * *

Reviews ?


	9. Chapitre 9

bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Le réveil sonne le lendemain à 6h30.

Yû (s'étire, et se lève)

Lavi (n'est nullement réveillé par le réveil, dort profondément)

Yû (va se préparer)

Lavi (toujours pareil)

Yû (sort de la salle de bain une fois prêt, va secouer Lavi)

Lavi (ouvre difficilement les yeux)

Yû : Lève-toi, il est 7h.

Lavi : mais les cours commence dans une heure et demi...

Yû : Je pars dans 20minutes.

Lavi : pourquoi faire ?

Yû : faire le tour des quartiers, avec les autres. Et on repasse pas ici avant d'aller en cours, donc tu nous accompagne.

Lavi : mais dodo... (se lève et va d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain)

Yû (l'attend)

Lavi (ressort plus tard, encore mal réveillé)

Yû (lui donne son sac de cours et ils rejoignent les autres)

Lavi : =/.\=

Yû : tout le monde est prêt ?

Tous oui.

Tyki : Par contre, ton copain... x)

Yû : Tu lui payeras un café.

Tyki : pourquoi moi ?

Yû : Parce que.

Lavi (pose la tête sur l'épaule de Yû, sombre dans le sommeil)

Yû : -_-"""

Tous : XD

Yû : Lavi... Réveille-toi !

Lavi (se redresse vivement, perdu avant de reprend une mine endormie)

Yû (le tire pour qu'il le suive)

Lavi (traine les pieds en baillant)

Ils font le tour de certains quartiers, et passent devant un café.

Yû : Tu veux quelque chose Lavi ?

Lavi : un bisou... (il somnole les yeux ouvert)

Yû : mais encore ? Un café ?

Lavi : hein de quoi ?

Yû (soupire d'exaspération) : Est-ce que tu veux un café ?

Lavi : ah nan beurk ! C'est trop amer, comme le sperme .

Tous (mort de rire)

Yû : -.-' Autre chose alors ?

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe)

Road : Oh, que c'est mignon ^^

Lavi (rompt le baiser plus tard, se blottit contre lui) : neuh nuit...

Yû : -_-

Devitt : On va vous laisser ^^

Yû : C'est pas utile, il va se réveiller, n'est-ce pas Lavi. (chuchote) Sinon t'es privé de câlin

Lavi (l'enlace fermement)

Yû (recommence à marcher)

Lavi (grimpe sur son dos) [il dort profondément]

Yû : Quel chieur quand il s'y met...

Tyki : Te plains pas, c'est toi qui as choisi de la garder.

Lavi : et j'avais pas mon mot à dire (embrasse son cou)

Tyki : et maintenant, tu le laisse dormir ?

Yû : non. x) (lâche Lavi)

Lavi (tombe au sol)

Tous (le regardent)

Lavi (se relève tête basse, retire rapidement les petits graviers dans son bras et marche rapidement vers le lycée)

Yû (fait pressé le pas des autres et ils le suivent)

Lavi (passe aux toilettes avant les cours pour laver son bras)

Yû (l'y rejoint)

Lavi (l'ignore)

Yû : ... (l'enlace)

Lavi : ... C'était pas sympa.

Yû : Tu n'arrêtais pas de t'endormir...

Lavi : c'est que c'est plus drôle de me laissant m'étaler par terre devant tout le monde.

Yû : non, ça ne l'est pas...

Lavi : ... Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

Yû : ... je sais pas... un coup de tête...

Lavi : ... (a désormais les larmes aux yeux)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (le pousse dans une cabine et l'embrasse)

Yû (un peu surpris au début, participe ensuite avidement)

Lavi (le colle à lui)

Yû (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres, caresse ses fesses)

Yû (après une minute, l'arrête) : on doit aller en cours.

Lavi : j'ai pas envie (embrasse son cou)

Yû (le repousse) : ça me soule aussi d'y aller, tu sais ? Mais on doit y aller quand même

Lavi : on peut arriver en retard

Yû : on est déjà en retard. (le pousse à l'extérieur de la cabine et en sort à son tour)

Lavi : ...

Yû (lui fait un petit câlin avant d'aller en cours)

Lavi (reste silencieux)

Yû (en classe, prend la main de Lavi dans la sienne)

Lavi (la serre doucement en le regardant)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi et pose un tendre baiser sur sa joue)

Yû (jette rapidement un coup d'œil au prof et embrasse Lavi)

Lavi (répond automatique)

Yû (rompt le baiser assez vite) [ça serait idiot de se faire griller par le prof]

Lavi (est un peu perdu, regarde le prof)

Yû (chuchote) : on reprend à la pause

Lavi : y a intérêt

Yû : x)

Lavi (pose sa main sur sa cuisse)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (le caresse distraitement)

Yû (arrête sa main)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : veux-tu bien te tenir tranquille ?

Lavi : mais j'ai tellement envie de te sentir en moi~

Yû : ce soir si t'es sage

Lavi : pendant la pause ?

Yû : on aura pas le temps

Lavi : Alors je pourrais te prendre en bouche ?

Yû : je croyais que tu n'aimais pas.

Lavi : il faut bien que je m'y habitue

Yû: hm... on verra ça... ce soir.

Lavi : mais c'est dans longtemps T.T

Yû : Tu survivras

Lavi : Alors sors les mains de tes poches et fais le pervers.

Yû : u_u

Lavi : pitié...

Yû : Je te ferai atteindre le septième ciel ce soir, d'ici là, calme-toi.

Lavi (sourit rien qu'à l'idée)

Yû (attend que le temps passe)

Lavi (en profite pour dormir)

Yû : *Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée pour ce soir, demain, il ne lèvera encore pas*

Lavi (dodote contre sa table)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (se réveille)

Yû : t'as pas bientôt fini de flemmarder ?

Lavi : je me repose pour ce soir u.u

Yû : Je te jure que si demain tu te lève pas, je te fous en abstinence 6 jours sur 7.

Lavi : Alors la crève, je ferais tout pour que tu me saute dessus et que tu me prennes encore et encore

Yû : Je t'attacherai et j'irai ailleurs.

Lavi : remémore-toi ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu m'as attaché.

Yû : Je m'assurerais que tu te blesse pas cette fois

Lavi : Ça sera pire et je te bouderais longtemps, tu seras mis en abstinence 8 jours sur 7

Yû : tu craquerais en premier

Lavi : non j'ai

Yû : et s'il venait à disparaitre ?

Lavi : tu me couperais les mains aussi ?

Yû : Tu finirais par te lasser.

Lavi : j'irais voir ailleurs

Yû : Je crois pas non. (son air est devenu plus dur, il ne plaisante plus)

Lavi : alors ne me prive pas de toi

Yû : Tsss…

Lavi : Bon d'accord plus de sexe, je me coucherai à 8 heures et je mettrai un pyjama

Yû : Au moins tu te lèveras le matin

Lavi : Pas sûr ^^"

Yû : Tch'

Lavi : ^^

Yû (regarde l'heure)

Lavi (mordille le bout de son crayon)

A la pause, Yû va dehors [Lavi l'a soulé, il fume]

Lavi (ne le suit pas)

Yû (rentre après sa clope)

Lavi (attend dans le couloir)

Yû (en passant, prend sa main)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (va devant la salle de leur prochain cours)

Lavi (joue avec son portable)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (finit son jeu)

Yû (regarde dans le vide)

Lavi (le regarde) : Ça va ?

Yû : hm.

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (passe un bras autour de sa taille)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (est perdu dans ses pensées)

Lavi : à quoi tu pense é.è ?

Yû : à ce que je vais faire avec les autres demain.

Lavi : ah.

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : je resterai seul ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : il y aura qui avec moi ?

Yû (hausse les épaules) : tu voudrais que ce soit qui qui reste ?

Lavi : toi ?

Yû : Non, j'y vais.

Lavi : bon bah personne.

Yû : Je te laisserai pas seul. Choisi quelqu'un et il restera, mais moi je reste pas.

Lavi : qui tu voudras.

Yû : Si tu t'entends toujours bien avec Allen, c'est lui qui reste.

Lavi : non laisse le avec Road

Yû : Pourquoi ?

Lavi : ils sont mignon ensemble.

Yû : Bon, bah ce sera Devitt

Lavi : oki

Ils vont en cours.

Lavi (ne cesse de mordiller son stylo)

Yû (écoute le cours)

Lavi (s'ennuie)

Après leur journée de cours, ils rentrent

Mayaku : Demain on a contrôle de maths T.T

Lavi : mer~de...

Mayaku : Bon, bah, soirée révisions -.-'

Lavi : ah bah non je dois me coucher à huit heures.

Tyki : Pour réussir à te lever tôt ?

Lavi : voilà ^^

Mayaku : t'as quand même deux heure pour relire tes cours

Lavi : mais la flemme, j'ai fait moi.

Ils arrivent chez eux

Lavi (va faire à manger pour tout le monde)

Yû (parle avec Tyki dans le salon pour leur prochaine sortie)

Lavi (met la table et met le plat au milieu) : A TABLE !

Tout le monde vient, et s'assoit

Lavi (sert tout le monde)

Certains le remercient, d'autres ne disent rien, et ils mangent

Lavi (s'assoit à côté de Yû)

Yû (continue sa discussion avec Tyki)

Lavi (mange)

Chacun débarrasse ses affaires, Yû va dans sa chambre avec Lavi.

Lavi (se met en Caleçon puis enfile un jogging)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue et se couche)

Yû (s'assoit à côté de lui, et bouquine)

Lavi (attend)

Yû : Tu ne dors pas ?

Lavi : si mais j'attends mon Câlin.

Yû (passe un bras autour de Lavi, ne lâchant pas pour autant son livre)

Lavi (le serre contre lui, s'endort)

Yû (lit une petite heure, et se couche à son tour, et dodote)

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Le réveil sonne le lendemain, encore à 6h30

Lavi (est déjà sous la douche)

Yû (se lève, surpris de le voir déjà debout, fume en attendant que la salle de bain se libère)

Lavi (sort, tout beau tout propre et va faire le petit déj)

Yû (va se doucher)

Lavi (cuisine)

Yû (arrive dans la cuisine)

Lavi (lui sert son repas)

Yû : Merci. (boit son café)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (prend son p'tit dej en silence)

Lavi : pas très causant

Yû : et de quoi tu veux parler ?

Lavi : de toi

Yû : Hm, mais encore ?

Lavi : comment tu as fait pour devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui ?

Yû : Chef de gang ? Mes parents étaient aussi dans ce milieu

Lavi : ah...

Yû (finit son café)

Lavi (finit son chocolat chaud)

Yû (se lève)

Lavi (fait la vaisselle)

Yû (l'aide)

Lavi (pose un bisou sur sa joue)

Yû (prend ses lèvres)

Lavi (répond chastement et va faire son sac)

Yû (déçu, va aussi faire son sac)

Lavi (enfile sa veste, regarde le temps et met une écharpe)

Yû (met une veste et sort)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (prend sa main)

Lavi (la serre doucement en faisant son plus beau sourire)

Yû (sourit aussi, puis lâche sa main, pour enlacer sa taille)

Lavi (le serre doucement contre lui)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (suçote ses lèvres)

Yû (fait longuement durer le baiser)

Lavi (caresse sa joue et met fin au baiser pour respirer)

Yû (reprend le chemin du lycée)

Lavi (le suit)

Le samedi soir, en boîte

Lavi (reste près de Yû, sirotant du jus de fruit)

Cross (en pause, vient à leur table) : Salut les jeunes !

Yû : 'lut

Lavi : bonsoir ^^

Cross : Alors Yû, ça se passe bien dans la bande ?

Yû : Ouais.

Lavi (chuchote à Yû qu'il revient et va au bar prendre un autre verre)

Yû (le regarde partir et reprend sa discussion avec Cross)

Lavi (est soudainement abordé par quelqu'un)

... : bonjour toi, je m'appelle Chaoji Han

Lavi : ah euh bonjour ^^"

Chaôji : et c'est quoi ton petit non ?

Lavi : ... Lavi

Yû (discute encore)

Lavi (prend enfin son verre et tourne les talons)

Chaoji : joli fessier (lui pince les fesses)

Lavi (sursaute et lui fracasse le verre dans la face)

Chaoji (crie de douleur)

Yû (attiré par le bruit, vient voir)

Chaoji (attrape Lavi par le col et le renverse sur une table)

Yû : Laisse-le enfoiré ! (donne un puissant coup de poing dans la figure de Chaoji)

Chaoji (vole plus loin)

Lavi (se relève comme il peut, des morceaux de verre brisé planté un peu partout)

Yû (regarde rapidement l'état de Lavi) #### (se tourne vers Chaoji)

Allen, Tyki et Road sont arrivé à côté d'eux.

Yû : Occupez-vous de Lavi. (va vers Chaoji)

Chaoji (se relève, prêt à se battre)

Lavi (recule un peu et se cogne dans Tyki)

Tyki (prend le bras de Lavi, l'entraine plus loin)

Yû (fixe Chaoji dans les yeux, puis l'attaque)

Lavi (essaye de voir Yû de loin mais il y a tout un attroupement autour de la baston)

Chaoji (se fait complètement descendre)

Yû (tenant la gorge de Chaoji d'une main) : je devrais te tuer pour ce que t'as fait.

Choaji : juste pour ça ? A part son derrière, il a rien pour lui ! (sourire mauvais) il est juste bon pour tirer son coups.

Yû (serre sa gorge) : S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste pas dessus tout... (continue d'augmenter la pression) C'est que quelqu'un l'insulte ou lui fasse du mal.

Chaoji (ne respire presque plus et commence à devenir bleu)

Lavi (pose doucement une main sur celle de Yû) : ... Arrête...

Yû (ne lâche pas Chaoji, continue de l'étrangler, un petit sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi : s'il te plait (remplace la gorge de Chaoji par sa main et un petit craquement se fait entendre)

Yû (cesse immédiatement, le regarde)

Lavi (chuchote tout bas) : il y a plein de témoins (caresse sa joue)

Yû : ... (serre doucement Lavi contre lui)

Lavi (répond mais grimace, ayant encore des bouts de verre partout)

Yû (s'écarte, jette un dernier regard méprisant vers Chaoji, puis sort avec Lavi, rapidement suivi du reste de la bande)

Lavi (prend la main de Yû et la porte à son cœur battant à tout rompre)

Ils rentrent chez eux.

* * *

Reviews ?


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Lavi (se débarrasse rapidement de son t-shirt)

Yû (prend de quoi désinfecter ses plaies et des pansements, le soigne)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir)

Yû (fait ce qu'il peut pour lui faire le moins mal possible, finit de panser ses plaies)

Lavi : ... Désolé...

Yû : T'y es pour rien.

Lavi : c'est moi qui lui ais éclaté le verre sur la tête.

Yû : Il n'avait pas à te toucher.

Lavi : il m'a juste pincé les fesses, j'aurais juste un bleu.

Yû : Arrête de minimiser les choses. Il n'avait pas à te toucher, point.

Lavi : d'accord (enlace Yû)

Yû (le serre doucement)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque et son torse)

Yû (le colle à lui)

Lavi (enroule ses jambes à sa taille)

Yû (le porte jusqu'au lit, l'allonge, le gardant fermement contre lui)

Lavi (le serre fort contre lui)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (inspire d'aise, embrasse son cou)

Yû (frémit un peu)

Lavi (colle leur front)

Yû (le regarde dans les yeux)

Lavi (le fixe longuement)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (l'attire contre lui, caresse son dos)

Lavi (se colle mieux à lui)

Yû : repose-toi.

Lavi : qu'est-ce que je fais la ?

Yû : et bien dors dans ce cas.

Lavi : s'il te plait Lavi

Yû : s'il te plait. -.- [vive la politesse]

Lavi : qui ?

Yû : on est que deux, inutile d'en faire autant -.-'

Lavi : justement, on est entre nous, en intimité, tu pourrais me montrer les efforts que tu devais faire.

Yû : ça ne concernait pas les formes de politesse.

Lavi : si.

Yû : tss.

Lavi : à moins que tu préfère que je te trouve plein de petits surnoms tout mignon tout plein à sortir devant ta bande.

Yû : tu fais ça, t'es mort

Lavi : tu es sûr ? Mort ?

Yû : façon de parler.

Lavi : ah... Alors un surnom ?

Yû : pas de surnom

Lavi : Alors siteuplé qui ?

Yû : Lavi...

Lavi : Lavi qui t'aime aussi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : maintenant tu dors.

Lavi : ah bah vive tes efforts... (se détache de lui et lui tourne le dos)

Yû (le réattire à lui)

Lavi : je suis censé bouder !

Yû : m'en fous. (le serre un peu plus)

Lavi : je t'aime sale Yankee

Yû : hm...

Lavi : c'est pas vrai ?

Yû : si...

Lavi : mais ça te va bien... Par contre évite de te raser les sourcils et de te décoloré en blond

Yû : t'inquiète pas pour ça

Lavi (lui détache les cheveux)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit doucement en caressant ses cheveux)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi (embrasse son front)

Yû : dis... Tu devais dormir non ?

Lavi : sûrement mais je suis pas fatigué

Yû : il est plus de minuit...

Lavi : mais on est samedi soir

Yû : dimanche matin. (bah oui, il chipote)

Lavi : et alors ?

Yû : alors bonne nuit

Lavi : j'arriverai pas à dormir sans berceuse

Yû (le berce)

Lavi : en faite j'ai envie de m'amuser

Yû : t'es chiant.

Lavi : je sais x)

Yû : -.-

Lavi (le pousse sur le coté et se met à cheval sur lui)

Yû : tu compte faire quoi là ?

Lavi : t'empêcher de dormir ?

Yû : je suis contre

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Yû : parce que.

Lavi : muh

Yû (le pousse)

Lavi (se lève et sort de la chambre)

Yû (soupire, et le suit) : où tu vas ?

Lavi : dormir sur le canapé

Yû : et pourquoi tu dors pas dans le lit ?

Lavi : parce que

Yû : t'as gagné, j'me tire. (le tire à sa chambre, le pousse sur le lit, se rhabille et prend son flingue)

Lavi : où tu vas ?

Yû : en ville.

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : non... Désolé... T'en va pas...

Yû : ...

Lavi (baisse la tête)

Yû : va te coucher.

Lavi (file dans sa chambre)

Yû (sort, dit à Devitt de surveiller Lavi)

Lavi (attend)

Devitt (entre)

Lavi (le regarde)

Devitt (s'assoit, et attend aussi)

Lavi : où il est parti ?

Devitt : je sais pas.

Lavi : T.T

Devitt : -.-"

Lavi : qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

Devitt : la ferme.

Lavi : où Ça~ ?

Devitt : je t'ai dit de te taire

Lavi : ah~ c'est une possibilité à envisager

Devitt : pff

Lavi : ^^

Devitt (attend que le temps passe)

Lavi : tu fais quoi ?

Devitt : mais tu vas te taire ! #

Lavi : pourquoi ? J'ai encore le droit de parler ^^

Devitt (prend son mp3, et met le son à fond)

Lavi (se met devant lui)

Devitt (l'ignore)

Lavi (lui pince la joue)

Devitt (le pousse violemment)

Lavi (se cogne, gémit)

Devitt (sourit un peu)

Lavi (frotte sa tête)

Devitt : *bien fait*

Lavi (le frappe)

Devitt (lui rend le coup)

Lavi (se jette sur lui)

Devitt (le plaque au sol)

Lavi (lui donne un coup dans le ventre et entre les jambes)

Devitt (crie et se tord de douleur, lui rend un coup)

Lavi (lui donne un coup de coude au visage)

Devitt (lui donne un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe)

Tyki (arrive)

Lavi (crie)

Tyki (pousse Devitt) : mais ça va pas ?

Lavi (ramène ses jambes contre son torse en gémissant)

Tyki (vire Devitt de la chambre et va près de Lavi) : ça va ?

Lavi : je crois... Que je suis devenue une fille...

Tyki : binh voyons...

Lavi : hh...

Tyki (le porte à la salle de bain)

Lavi (gémit)

Tyki : je te coule un bain d'eau froide ?

Lavi : O.O

Tyki : quoi ? Tu sentiras plus la douleur après

Lavi : ah ouais bonne idée

Tyki (met l'eau à couler)

Lavi (tient difficilement debout)

Tyki (arrête l'eau) : tu te déshabille tout seul. Moi je sors. (de la pièce)

Lavi (se déshabille et se glisse rapidement dans l'eau)

Tyki (reste à côté, envoie un message à Yû)

Lavi (soupire de soulagement)

Yû (revient, entre dans la salle de bain)

Lavi (sursaute, en serviette)

Yû : ça va ?

Lavi : oui, oui ^^"

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Yû : il s'est passé quoi avec Devitt ?

Lavi : euh... Je lui ai pincé la joue pour attirer son attention et il m'a poussé et...

Yû : faut toujours que t'attire les ennuis...

Lavi : mais il voulait que je me taise alors je voulais savoir pourquoi

Yû (soupire)

Lavi : ...

Yû : fais plus attention à l'avenir

Lavi : mais je pensais pas que ça se passerai comme ça

Yû : tout le monde ne t'apprécie pas ici...

Lavi : ah bon ?

Yû : y'a au moins Devitt.

Lavi : ...

Yû : je te laisse te rhabiller

Lavi (se rhabille rapidement)

Yû (retourne avec lui dans la chambre)

Lavi (s'allonge)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (le regarde, puis s'endort aussi)

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Yû (de même, se lève plus tard)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (va prendre un café)

Lavi (le rejoint dans la cuisine plus tard)

Yû : 'lut

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe doucement)

Lavi (prend ensuite son petit déj)

Yû (le couve du regard)

Lavi (mange tranquillement, croise son regard)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : ^^ Ça va ?

Yû : oui. u.u

Lavi : neuh t'aime

Yû : neuh ? C'est nouveau comme façon de t'exprimer ?

Lavi : c'est comme neuh nuit, c'est mignon non ? ^^

Yû : u.u""" mouais...

Lavi : c'est plus facile pour dire je t'aime

Yû : tss

Lavi : #

Yû (arque un sourcil) : quoi ?

Lavi : rien ##

Yû : si y'a rien, pourquoi tu t'énerve ?

Lavi : pour rien

Yû : u_u"

Lavi (va à la salle de bain sans fermer à clef)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (se déshabille)

Yû (fait de même)

Lavi (une fois nu, l'attire à lui)

Yû : tu es en manque de câlin ?

Lavi : des tiens ? Toujours

Yû (sourit, et le câline)

Lavi (lui pince les fesses avant de s'enfuir dans la cabine de douche)

Yû : sale gosse (va aussi dans la cabine, le colle contre la paroi froide, et prend ses lèvres)

Lavi : hm (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi : et toi tu es en manque ?

Yû : jamais... X) [il plaisante]

Lavi : d'accord ^^ tant mieux parce que moi non plus, j'ai un amant exceptionnel

Yû : à ce point ? Exceptionnel ?

Lavi : il ne m'a jamais déçu.

Yû : ça viendra peut-être un jour

Lavi : tant que tu me le cache pas...

Yû : hm... J'essaie de te mentir un minimum.

Lavi : et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu me le cacherais ?

Yû : bonne question.

Lavi : jaloux ?

Yû : si peu... (faut même pas regarder son lapin avec un minimum d'affection xd)

Lavi : Je peux faire une collection de vibromasseur alors ?

Yû : je te suffis pas ?

Lavi : tu ne me désir plus. u.u

Yû : on aura tout entendu. u.u

Lavi : bah si

Yû : tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

Lavi : tu n'es pas en manque

Yû : hm... Si.

Lavi : menteur

Yû : je te prends tout de suite si tu veux

Lavi : hh... Oui

Yû (l'embrasse, colle leurs bassins)

Lavi : hm

Yû (frotte sensuellement leurs corps)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû (dévore son cou, presse leurs bassins)

Lavi (gémit faiblement)

Yû (caresse ses fesses, puis son intimité)

Lavi (écarte les jambes comme il peut)

Yû (introduit un doigt en lui)

Lavi (tremble, en extase)

Yû (ajoute un deuxième doigt, et le prépare)

Lavi (gémit plus fort)

Yû (retire ses doigts quand il le juge prêt)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers les siens)

Yû (le soulève, et le pénètre)

Lavi (pousse un long cri)

Yû (le regarde, inquiet)

Lavi (haletant, sourit)

Yû (le serre contre lui, commence à onduler après avoir un peu attendu)

Lavi (retient ses cris dans son cou)

Yû (donne de doux coups de rein)

Lavi (hurle de plaisir)

Yû (accélère progressivement)

Lavi (hurle encore)

Yû (devient plus violent et va plus profondément en lui)

Lavi (s'accroche fermement à lui)

Yû (touche son point G)

Lavi (a un crie plus aigue)

Yû (sourit, recommence, atteignant ce point plus brutalement)

Lavi (fait le même cri plus fort)

Yû (continue de heurter sa prostate, jouit quelques minutes plus tard)

Lavi (à bout de souffle, ne sent plus ses jambes)

Yû (se retire, le garde contre lui)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe, puis entreprend de le laver)

Lavi (sourit et profite)

Yû (le caresse en même temps qu'il le lave)

Lavi (soupire à plusieurs reprises de bonheur)

Yû (prend son membre en main, et fait quelques vas-et-viens)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Yû (augmente le rythme)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement, continue avec sa main)

Lavi (se déverse dans sa main)

Yû (se lèche sensuellement les doigts)

Lavi : très sexy...

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe amoureusement)

Yû (le regarde après le baiser)

Lavi (a encore les joues rougies par le plaisir)

Yû : Que t'es mignon quand t'es rouge x)

Lavi : -\\\-

Yû (lui pince gentiment la joue)

Lavi (rit)

Yû (se lave, et les rince)

Lavi (ne l'aide pas)

Yû (sort de la douche, enroule une serviette à sa taille)

Lavi (fait de même)

Yû (s'habille puis sort de la salle de bain)

Lavi (garde la serviette et le suit)

Yû : Tu t'habille pas ?

Lavi : Je suis bien comme ça

Yû : Les autres vont encore te mater

Lavi : et alors ? X)

Yû : Tu vas m'obliger à commettre des meurtres U.U

Lavi : mon pauvre Kanda-chou

Yû : -.-###

Lavi : moi aussi je t'aime

Yû : Pas de surnom, Lavi.

Lavi : d'accord Yû.

Yû : Merci. Maintenant va t'habiller

Lavi : mais il fait chaud

Yû : Et si je t'autorise à me piquer des fringues ?

Lavi : *.*

Yû : Aller du nerf

Lavi (file à la chambre prendre des vêtements)

Yû (va avec lui)

Lavi (fouille tranquillement)

Yû : Si tu pouvais éviter de foutre le bordel

Lavi : tu as des shorts ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : des kimonos ?

Yû (lui en donne un)

Lavi : (l'enfile) c'est grand ^^

Yû : ça te va bien

Lavi : ^/^ merci (l'enlace)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Ils vont dans le salon.

Yû : Cross, tu tombe bien.

Cross : hm ?

Lavi (regarde Yû puis Cross)

Yû : Le type d'hier, tu as son adresse ? (il parle de Chaoji)

Cross : ça doit se trouver…

Lavi (esquisse un sourire)

Yû : Tu peux me la donner demain ?

Lavi (va s'assoir entre Tyki et Allen)

Cross : Tu compte vraiment le tuer ?

Yû : Bien sûr.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Yû : A ton avis ?

Lavi : personne ne touche à la propriété de Yû ^^

Yû : Exactement.

Lavi : ^^

Yû (pousse un peu Allen pour s'assoir près de Lavi)

Lavi (se met à cheval sur ses genoux et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement)

Road (air rêveuse) : Allen, je veux un bisou...

* * *

Reviews ?


	11. Chapitre 11

bonne lecture

* * *

Lavi (caresse le torse de Yû)

Yû (caresse ses fesses)

Lavi (se colle un peu plus à lui)

Road (saute sur Allen)

Lavi (rit doucement)

Yû : Allez vous faire des câlins ailleurs

Lavi : bon d'accord u.u (se lève)

Yû : pas toi. (le réattire à lui)

Allen : Road, lâche-moi

Lavi (prend les mains de Yû et les guide sous le kimono)

Yû (sourit, caresse son torse)

Lavi : hh (les mène plus bas)

Yû (caresse son entrejambe)

Lavi (gémit dans son cou)

Tyki : Vous dérangez surtout pas pour nous.

Yû : non u.u (continue de le caresser)

Lavi (haletant, gémit de plus en plus fort)

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi : ... Hha~...

Yû (lèche son cou, accélère avec sa main)

Lavi (gémit encore plus fort)

Yû (accélère encore)

Tyki : Vous avez votre chambre aussi...

Lavi (jouit dans un long cri)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (murmure un je t'aime mais ne s'attend pas à avoir une réponse)

Yû (chuchote) : moi aussi

Lavi (le regarde, sourit)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (glisse une mais dans son pantalon)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (prend son membre en main et le serre lentement)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou, gémit doucement)

Lavi (détache son jean pour avoir plus de marge, chuchote à son oreille) j'ai envie de te prendre en bouche

Yû : Allons dans ma chambre

Lavi (ressort sa main et le suit à la chambre) : installe-toi confortablement

Yû (s'allonge sur le lit)

Lavi (lui baisse son pantalon et son caleçon, observe son membre)

Yû (regarde Lavi)

Lavi (fait un grand sourire gourmand)

Yû (attend, un peu impatient)

Lavi (pose un doux baiser sur l'intérieure de ses cuisses musclées)

Yû (ne le lâche pas du regard)

Lavi (embrasse lentement son gland)

Yû (inspire de plaisir)

Lavi (fait glisser sa langue le long de sa verge)

Yû : Hm...

Lavi (caresse ses fesses tout en le prenant en bouche)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (fait de lents vas-et-viens)

Yû (gémit)

Lavi (accélère)

Yû (se cambre, gémit plus fort)

Lavi (suçote son membre)

Yû : Hh... Ah~ ...

Lavi (accélère encore)

Yû (jouit dans un râle de plaisir)

Lavi (se lèche les lèvres, écoutant attentivement Yû)

Yû (haletant, reprend son souffle)

Lavi (l'observe avec admiration)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû (l'attire à lui)

Lavi : tu sais que c'est pas juste...

Yû : Quoi donc ?

Lavi : toi... On dirait vraiment... Un homme

Yû : Tu n'en es pas un peut-être ?

Lavi : mais regarde le contraste entre toi et moi, tes cuisses, ton torse, ton cou... Même ta voix, tu es si virile !

Yû : Et ça te dérange ? Ce contraste ?

Lavi : Ça me ferait presque complexer

Yû : Mais tu es très bien comme tu es.

Lavi : Ça c'est ce que tu penses toi

Yû : et en quoi ton apparence te dérange ?

Lavi : regarde ! (relève le kimono et met sa jambes contre celle de Yû) on dirait une femme... Même pas besoin de m'épiler "

Yû : Hm. Et où est le problème ?

Lavi : -.-" euh...

Yû : voilà c'est réglé. Tu as quelque chose sur quoi te plaindre ou c'est bon ?

Lavi : ... J'aime ton dos large...

Yû : hm... et quoi d'autre ?

Lavi : tout le reste mais tu veux que j'énumère ?

Yû : Pourquoi pas...

Lavi : alors... Commençons par tes yeux... T'en as deux x)

Yû : sans blague... x)

Lavi : j'aime tous les regards que tu peux me lancer... Sauf neutre... Enfin j'aime surtout quand tu me regarde et que tes yeux font : "qu'il est miiiiiiignon"

Yû : Toi ? Mignon ? (fait mine de réfléchir) oui très. (l'embrasse)

Lavi (sourit, rougissant) : ou il y a aussi avant qu'on couche ensemble et qu'ils sont assombri par le désir. C'est presque... Comblant

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : ensuite il y a tes lèvres... Tes baisers ont un gout exquis

Yû : Je t'en donnerais autant que tu voudras.

Lavi (se jette sur ses lèvres)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (l'embrasse fougueusement pendant de longues minutes et quitte enfin ses lèvres, le souffle court) : hh... Où en étais-je ?

Yû : Tu disais que mes baisers ont un gout exquis

Lavi : et tes sourires sont des rayons de soleil... Ton cou est si doux qu'on a envie de le couvrir de baiser, tout comme ton visage

Yû : ensuite ?

Lavi : j'aime m'accrocher à tes épaules après une heure de Câlin intensif sous la douche.

Yû : Je dirais que tu aime t'accrocher à moi tout court.

Lavi : oui aussi ^^ ... Après, il y a tes bras si puissants... Quand ils m'encerclent je me sens tellement en sécurité et j'adore quand tu m'étreins le plus fort possible.

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : puis ton torse si moelleux contre le mien et pourtant si bien taillé

Yû : en faite... tu n'aime que mon physique.

Lavi : attend mais j'ai pas fini

Yû : bon, bon... finis...

Lavi : donc après ton torse il y a tes mains (sourire pervers)

Yû : Tu peux passer, je devine déjà pourquoi tu les aimes.

Lavi : d'accord, ensuite ce qu'il y a entre tes jambes et je me passe de compliments puisqu'ils sont mal interprétés... Tes jambes et enfin ton caractère de mes deux. x)

Yû : Donc c'est bien ce que je disais. Tu n'aime que mon physique

Lavi : j'ai pas dis ça, j'aime ton caractère.

Yû : mouais... pas un seul compliment...

Lavi : tu avais un self-control à toute épreuve il parait...

Yû : tu parle ! XD J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de me défouler sur les autres dès qu'un tout petit truc allait de travers.

Lavi : ha je me disais aussi que c'était pas possible. ^^"

Yû : Bah pourquoi ?

Lavi : non mais tu as vue comment tu m'as agressé la première fois qu'on s'est vu ?

Yû : j'étais de mauvaise humeur. u_u

Lavi : et quand tu as défoncé la porte de l'infirmerie ?

Yû : tu refusais d'ouvrir, et je déteste qu'on me tienne tête

Lavi : et quand tu as appris pour Daisya ...

Yû : ... une grande montée de colère... et de culpabilité...

Lavi : en même temps c'est moi qui suis sorti et je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il sorte son flingue

Yû : j'aurais du laisser quelqu'un avec toi...

Lavi : c'est pas grave maintenant, j'aurais juste voulu faire ma première fois avec toi enfin avec un homme...

Yû (le serre contre lui) : Je suis désolé... [première fois de sa vie qu'il s'excuse, champagne !]

Lavi : excuse accepté (caresse sa joue et embrasse ses lèvres)

Yû (lèche doucement ses lèvres)

Lavi (les ouvre et aspire sa langue)

Yû (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (rompt le baiser plus tard)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit) : Ça fait du bien d'en parler

Yû : heureusement...

Lavi : je t'aime

Yû : Moi aussi.

Lavi (sourit puis se retourne) : tu te souviens du gars hier ?

Yû : ouais...

Lavi (soulève le kimono pour qu'il voit ses jolies fesses) : regarde le bleu qu'il m'a fait ^^"

Yû : Une raison de plus pour lui coller une balle dans le crâne

Lavi (le regarde) [mais il baisse pas le kimono, devant Yû aucune pudeur]

Yû : ... quoi que... une mort lente et douloureuse serait mieux.

Lavi (s'allonge sur lui)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : tu vas vraiment le tuer ?

Yû : oui.

Lavi : un vrai meurtre ?

Yû : oui. Pourquoi ces questions ?

Lavi : mais... Un meurtre... C'est...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : mal...

Yû : et alors ? Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Que nous étions un groupe qui fait régner la justice ?

Lavi : non mais bon, là tu veux le tuer à cause de moi

Yû : ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais de la sienne

Lavi : bon d'accord, fais ce que tu veux

Yû : je fais toujours ce que je veux.

Lavi : u.u

Yû : quoi ?

Lavi : tu me fais un bisou ?

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond avec douceur)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (commence à somnoler)

Yû (embrasse sa joue et le berce)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (le regarde, puis sort)

Lavi (dort)

Allen est resté à la résidence.

Lavi (dort encore)

Il y a une altercation entre groupe.

Lavi (dort toujours)

Le groupe revient beaucoup plus tard

Lavi (regarde la télé dans le salon)

Yû (file à sa salle de bain)

Lavi (le voit passer)

Yû (désinfecte ses plaies une fois dans la salle de bain) [1 à la tempe, l'autre à l'avant bras]

Lavi (vient le voir)

Yû (le regarde, puis reprend où il en était)

Lavi (l'aide)

Yû : merci…

Lavi : c'est normal (met un pansement à sa tempe)

[il a un tatouage à la nuque, un stigmate xd]

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi : il est beau ton tatouage ^^ (s'occupe de son avant bras)

Yû : c'est le signe de la bande. Tout le monde l'a ici.

Lavi : sauf moi x)

Yû : tu ne fais pas vraiment parti de la bande

Lavi : encore heureux

Yû : comment ça ?

Lavi : j'ai pas envie de tuer des gens moi, je suis pacifiste

Yû : on ne fait pas qu'en tuer.

Lavi : Ça change rien

Yû : hm.

Lavi (finit avec son bras)

Yû : la prochaine fois, habille-toi en infirmière x)

Lavi : tu as une blouse blanche ici ?

Yû : non. On t'en achètera une

Lavi : d'accord (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi : maintenant tu devrais te reposer

Yû : je suis pas fatigué.

Lavi : bon bah qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Yû : ça (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (le colle à lui)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (mordille sa lèvre)

Lavi (se colle un peu plus à lui)

Yû (caresse ses fesses)

Lavi (défait le kimono)

Yû (le lui retire totalement, et caresse son corps)

Lavi (respire rapidement, ferme les yeux)

Yû (le pousse dans la chambre, sur le lit, explore son corps de ses lèvres)

Lavi (se cambre sous ses lèvres)

Yû (le lèche, le mordille, l'embrasse, allant toujours plus bas)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (lèche lentement sa verge)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Yû (mordille le gland, puis le prend en bouche)

Lavi (haletant, crie)

Yû (fait de longs vas-et-viens, s'interrompant de temps à autres pour titiller le gland du bout de la langue)

Lavi (retient comme il peut ses cris de jouissance)

Yû (accentue ses mouvements)

Lavi (au bord de la jouissance)

Yû (accélère encore)

Lavi (se délivre dans sa bouche)

Yû (avale la semence)

Lavi (est à bout de souffle)

Yû (glisse sa langue vers son intimité)

Lavi (inspire lentement)

Yû (taquine son intimité)

Lavi (soulève ses hanches, désirant plus)

Yû (le pénètre de sa langue)

Lavi (fait un petit cri de pur plaisir)

Yû (fait quelques mouvements, puis se déshabille, et le pénètre doucement)

Lavi (le serre contre lui dans un faible gémissement)

Yû (l'embrasse, puis ondule doucement en lui)

Lavi (crie)

Yû (accélère peu à peu)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (heurte sa prostate)

Lavi (hurle)

Yû (jouit en lui après plusieurs minutes)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (rit de bonheur)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû : je t'aime...

Lavi : moi aussi je t'aime

Yû (le serre contre lui, ferme les yeux)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Yû (se blottit contre lui, et s'endort)

Lavi (dort aussi)

Lundi matin, le réveil sonne.

Lavi (prend le réveil, prêt à le lancer contre le mur)

Yû (l'arrête) : calme-toi.

Lavi : mais !

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond avidement, l'enlace)

Yû (le porte à la salle de bain)

Lavi (l'embrasse encore)

Yû (lâche ses lèvres) aller on se lave

Lavi : mmm

Yû (se lave)

Lavi (se lave aussi)

Yû (sort, se sèche, s'habille)

Lavi (fait de même)

Yû (va faire son sac)

Lavi (le suit)

Ils vont en cours

Lavi (Câline Yû)

Yû (profite)

Lavi : ^^

Yû (pianote sur son téléphone)

Lavi (regarde)

Yû : écoute le cours au lieu d'espionner

Lavi : -.-

Yû (range son tel)

Lavi (attend)

Yû (prend sa main)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : ce soir, je laisse qui avec toi ?

Lavi : Road ?

Yû : ok, je lui dirai

Lavi : vous faites quoi ce soir ?

Yû : on va faire la peau à l'autre crétin, et après on se promène.

Lavi : tu rentreras tard ?

Yû : c'est possible... On verra

Lavi : j'aurais voulu plein de câlins

Yû : je t'en ferai avant

Lavi : on aura le temps ?

Yû : après le kendo, ouais

Lavi : je te sauterais dessus quand tu seras à la douche

Yû : ça m'étonne pas de toi

Lavi : Ça te dérange ?

Yû : honnêtement... Non x)

Lavi : ^^

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi : neuh t'aime

Yû : moi aussi. Et c'est "je" pas "neuh" u.u

Lavi : je t'aime !

Prof : silence au fond !

Yû : -.-"

Lavi : ^^" désolé

Yû (marmonne) : saleté de prof

Lavi : s'il était pas la je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus

Yû : on sèche le prochain cours ?

Lavi : avec plaisir.

* * *

Reviews ?


	12. Chapitre 12

Merki pour les reviews et bonne lecture

* * *

Yû (sourit, puis attend que l'heure passe)

Lavi (desserre sa cravate)

Yû (range ses affaires quand ça sonne)

Lavi (les a déjà rangé, sort rapidement)

Yû (suit Lavi)

Lavi (sort du lycée avec Yû)

Yû (tient sa main)

Lavi : on va où ?

Yû : peu importe

Lavi (lui saute dessus)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (l'embrasse avidement)

Yû (le pelote)

Lavi : hh

Yû (glisse une main dans le caleçon de Lavi)

Lavi (gémit)

Yû (caresse son entrejambe)

Lavi : ah~

Yû (suçote sa lèvre)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû : hm ? (lèche sa gorge)

Lavi : han...

Yû (le mordille)

Lavi (gémit encore)

Yû (caresse son intimité)

Lavi : hn

Yû : tu veux plus~ ?

Lavi : tu déconne ? Dépêche-toi !

Yû (sourit) non...

Lavi : ... Hh

Yû (pince ses fesses)

Lavi (fait un petit cri)

Yû (caresse ses fesses et retire sa main de son pantalon)

Lavi : _ mais !

Yû : quoi ? X) (presse son entrejambe avec son genou)

Lavi : ghm

Yû (fait varier la pression qu'il exerce)

Lavi (se tient à ses épaules, gémissant)

Yû (arrête avec son genou)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : satisfait ? [bien sur quelle question mdr]

Lavi : hm... Attend (glisse sa main dans son caleçon et se caresse)

Yû : hey, si tu veux un truc, tu demande. Mais ne te donne pas du plaisir tout seul.

Lavi : et pourquoi ?

Yû : parce que sinon, autant être célibataire

Lavi : ah non

Yû : alors laisse-moi faire

Lavi : mais tu as arrêté

Yû : ah bon ? X)

Lavi : oui et tu le sais très bien, tu es en train de te foutre de moi.

Yû : bon ok... (lui tend sa main) fais-en ce que tu veux

Lavi : caresse-toi

Yû : je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu veille que ce soit toi que je caresse... Mais bon. (glisse sa main dans son caleçon et se caresse)

Lavi (l'observe attentivement)

Yû (ferme les yeux, soupire d'aise)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (gémit sensuellement)

Lavi (respire plus vite)

Yû (le regarde d'un œil, accélère ses caresses, gémissant plus fort)

Lavi (ne le quitte pas des yeux)

Yû (jouit un peu plus tard dans un long gémissement de plaisir)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : c'était magnifique

Yû : je me doutais bien que tu te plaindrais pas du spectacle

Lavi : bah quoi ? J'ai du faire plus devant toi

Yû : oui... Mais je t'y ai pas obligé.

Lavi : bon ok je te demanderai plus rien

Yû (hausse les épaules) [il s'en fout xd]

Lavi : #

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (rompt le baiser plus tard, et susurre à son oreille) j'ai envie de toi...

Lavi (reste sans voix, son désir se réveillant soudainement)

Yû (colle leurs bassins)

Lavi : ... moi aussi...

Yû : rentrons. [parce qu'il sont toujours dans la rue là xd]

Lavi (prend sa main et prend la direction de la maison)

A peine arrivés dans leur chambre, Yû le pousse sur le lit et dévore ses lèvres

Lavi (lui arrache presque sa chemise)

Yû (le déshabille, lui jetant un regard brûlant de désir)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre, de plus en plus excité)

Yû (embrasse son cou, puis son épaule)

Lavi (détache ses cheveux, frémit quand ils frôlent sa peau)

Yû (maltraite un téton de sa bouche pendant qu'une main caresse sa verge)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Yû (fait migrer ses lèvres plus bas, laissant de temps à autre une trace de son passage)

Lavi : hh... Ha~...

Yû (prend sa verge en bouche)

Lavi (crie)

Yû (fait de rapides vas-et-viens)

Lavi (crie plus fort de désir intense)

Yû (continue avec sa bouche, introduit un doigt dans son intimité)

Lavi : Aah~ !

Yû (le prépare, mordille son gland)

Lavi (jouit en gémissant haut et fort)

Yû (avale sa semence, se lèche les lèvres, retire ses doigts et le pénètre en douceur)

Lavi (bouge instinctivement)

Yû (fait de longs vas-et-viens)

Lavi (hurle longuement)

Yû (augmente le rythme et donne des coups de rein plus fort)

Lavi (hurle encore, crie son prénom)

Yû (devient violent) [voir très violent xd]

Lavi (resserre son étreinte)

Yû (jouit après plusieurs minutes de brutaux vas-et-viens)

Lavi : ...

Yû (se retire, essoufflé, le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit mais tremble un peu)

Yû (remarque ses tremblements) : ça ne va pas ?

Lavi : à peu de chose près c'était parfait

Yû : peu de chose près ? De quoi tu parle ?

Lavi : tu y es allé un peu fort sur la fin...

Yû : ... je t'ai fait mal ?

Lavi : un peu mais je sens déjà plus rien ^^

Yû : ...

Lavi : c'est juste que ça fait pas longtemps que je couche avec un homme donc c'est normal

Yû (le serre contre lui, s'en veut quand même)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux) : je manque d'entrainement...

Yû : Rien à voir... c'est ma faute...

Lavi : de m'avoir montré comment tu me désirais ? Au contraire j'ai pu réaliser l'ampleur de tes besoins. x)

Yû : Tss...

Lavi : enfin bref, les câlins ça creuse...

Yû : Hm, pas faux... (se lève, se rhabille)

Lavi (l'en empêche) : tu es pudique ?

Yû : Faut que je parte à mon entrainement de kendo après, et j'ai la flemme de repasser ici pour me rhabiller.

Lavi : muh (embrasse son cou)

Yû (se rhabille donc, et va à la cuisine)

Lavi (enfile une des chemises à Yû et le rejoint)

Yû (boit du thé)

Lavi (vient le câliner)

Yû : Et bah... déjà en manque ? (le prend sur ses genoux)

Lavi : oui mais je saurais me contenir

Yû : Au pire, tout à l'heure, demande à Road de te faire un câlin.

Lavi : j'ai toujours

Yû : Ah oui... mais je parlais de câlin comme on fait actuellement.

Lavi : ah (Câline encore plus Yû)

Un peu plus tard.

Yû (se détache à regret de son lapin) : Bon, j'y vais...

Lavi : oki (l'embrasse) neuh taime !

Yû : Je t'aime aussi. (l'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va)

Lavi (va s'habiller)

La pitite bande de Yû rentre des cours

Lavi (regarde la télé)

Tyki : Bah alors, il parait qu'on sèche ? (s'assoit à côté de lui et boit une bière)

Lavi : on avait besoin de faire un câlin.

Tyki : Sauf que le sexe n'est pas une épreuve du bac. x)

Lavi : Ça serait pourtant si facile d'avoir une moyenne convenable ^^

Tyki : Pas faux.

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : Dis, tu viens ce soir pour la "mise à mort" ?

Lavi : normalement je reste avec Road

Tyki : Road ? Tu vas l'entendre parler d'Allen toute la soirée. XD

Lavi : ^^" on va bien voir

Tyki : Moi je te le dis, c'est certain.

Lavi : pas grave.

Tyki : Bon, sinon... par simple curiosité, tu lui trouve quoi à Yû ?

Lavi : bah... C'est Yû quoi ^^

Tyki : Mm... à mon avis, c'est que du sexe entre vous.

Lavi : n'importe quoi XD

Tyki : Alors vous parlez de quoi entre vous ?

Lavi : plein de chose.

Tyki : C'est une impression ou tu esquive la question ?

Lavi : non on parle de tout et de rien

Tyki : Faudrait voir ce que vous savez l'un de l'autre. x)

Lavi : ^^"

Tyki : Bon... toi, c'est bon, tu sais rien de lui.

Lavi : il parle pas beaucoup de lui

Tyki : Il parle pas beaucoup, tout court. Quoiqu'on l'entend un peu plus depuis que tu es là

Lavi : ^^ il est adorable.

Tyki : ... (mort de rire)

Lavi : bah quoi ?

Tyki : X'D Adorable ? Tu déconne ! Il adore voir les gens souffrir et le supplier d'arrêter de les torturer.

Lavi : alors pourquoi il faisait à moitié la gueule quand il m'a fait mal ?

Tyki : Parce qu'il est fréquent qu'il fasse la gueule. u.u

Lavi : enfin... Pas vraiment la gueule... Il s'en voulait quoi...

Tyki : Ah ouais ? C'est nouveau ça... Tu vas pas le ramollir au moins ?

Lavi : je pense pas y arriver

Tyki : J'espère que t'y arrivera pas... enfin bref... je te laisse, on va y aller nous. (va chercher les autres)

Lavi (sourit)

Les mecs sortent.

Road (rejoint Lavi)

Lavi : ^^ salut

Road : Salut...

Lavi : tu voulais pas rester avec moi c'est ça ?

Road : non, c'est pas ça mais... Allen-chan est parti avec les autres

Lavi : Câlin ?

Road : Je veux un câlin de mon Allen

Lavi : bon, bon ^^"

Road : Il me manque T.T

Lavi : enfin bref...

Road: T.T

Lavi : mais Yû me manque aussi et je pleure pas

Road : ...

Lavi : bon je vais voir mon amant (se lève)

Road : Hein ? Tu veux rejoindre Yû ?

Lavi : non, tu crois que je n'ai que Yû dans ma vie ? (va s'enfermer dans sa chambre)

Road : Hein ? O.O tu le trompe ?

Lavi (sourit, met la chaine hi-fi à fond et fouille dans la chambre de Yû)

Road : Mais sors de là !

Lavi (l'ignore)

Road (va dans sa chambre, s'assoit sur son lit et croise les bras)

Lavi (attend impatiemment le retour de Yû)

Durant la soirée, Yû et les autres se rendirent chez Chaoji, et Yû en profita pour bien se défouler.

Lavi (éteint la musique et se déshabille)

Après l'avoir tué, le groupe alla cacher le corps, et fit le tour de quelques quartiers avant de rentrer vers minuit

Lavi (dodote paisiblement)

Yû (se met en caleçon, et se couche à côté de lui, s'endort rapidement)

Lavi (dort profondément)

À 6h30, le réveil sonne.

Yû (émet un petit grognement, et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller)

Lavi (ignore le réveil et se blottit contre Yû)

Le réveil sonne, sonne et sonne encore.

Yû, dans un geste quasi réflexe, prend son flingue sous son oreiller et tire dans la stupide machine.

Lavi (sursaute)

Yû (se reblottit dans son dodo)

Les autres, alertés par le cou de feu, rappliquent dans la chambre

Lavi (Câline Yû, caresse doucement ses cheveux)

Tyki : -" Yû... on peut savoir pourquoi tu as tiré sur ton réveil ?

Yû : Zzz...

Road : xD

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Tyki : Tss... Je lui ai dit de pas abuser de l'alcool...

Jasdero : Il a bu que 3 verres hihi

Lavi : on est quel jour ?

Tyki : Mardi.

Lavi : zut y à cours... (secoue gentiment Yû)

Yû : hmm... (le pousse)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû : zzz...

Lavi : bon bah je vais pouvoir me promener tout seul ^^

Tyki : il va nous tuer si ça arrive.

Lavi : il avait qu'à se réveiller u.u (a l'intention de Yû) feignasse !

Yû : =.=##

Lavi : ah tu es réveillé ?

Yû : 'vec tout l'bouquant qu'vous faites...

Lavi : si tu avais pas tiré sur ton réveil... (l'enlace tendrement)

Yû (se blottit dans ses bras, et est reparti pour s'endormir)

Tyki : bon, je vais faire le café... (va à la cuisine)

Lavi : Yû tu veux sécher les cours aujourd'hui ?

Yû : m'en fous…

Lavi (l'installe confortablement et le Câline)

Yû (redodote)

Tyki (de la cuisine) le café est prêt !

Lavi (embrasse la tempe de Yû)

Yû (dort)

Tyki : réveille-le, après avoir pris un café ça ira mieux

Lavi : s'il me tire une balle dans la tête c'est ta faute

Tyki : tu n'as qu'à éloigner son flingue

Lavi (essaye de l'attraper)

Yû (dort toujours)

Tyki (les regarde)

Lavi (écarte l'arme puis réveille Yû) : allez debout...

Yû : hm...

Lavi : aller Yû...

Yû (ouvre légèrement les yeux, et le regarde)

Lavi : réveille-toi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : =.="#

Lavi : s'il te plait (embrasse son cou)

Yû (frémit un peu, puis se redresse)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (se lève, se tient au mur)

Lavi (vient l'aider)

Ils vont à la cuisine.

Tyki (sert le café)

Lavi (tend une tasse à Yû)

Yû (la prend et boit)

Lavi (mange un bout)

Yû (finit sa tasse) c'est toi qui as fait le café Tyki ?

Tyki : ouais.

Yû : c'est bien ce que je pensais... Il est imbuvable.

Lavi : tu veux que j'en refasse ?

Yû : ouais.

Lavi (se lève et va préparer un autre café)

Yû (attend, se tient la tête) [gueule de bois + migraine]

Lavi (lui tend à nouveau une tasse de café)

Yû (avale tout)

Lavi (ne le quitte pas des yeux)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi : il est pas bon ?

Yû : rien à voir...

Tyki : il a la gueule de bois, c'est tout u.u

Lavi : ah...

Tyki : il aime le saké

Yû : le saké de qualité, nuance.

Lavi : il aime ce qu'il veut (se lève, va derrière Yû et fait glisser ses doigts sur ses tempes, le masse à ce point précis)

Yû (ferme les yeux, profite)

Lavi (lui fait aussi un massage crânien)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Jasdero : moi aussi je veux un massage hi !

Lavi (sursaute mais continue de masser Yû)

La cuisine se vide, les autres vont se préparer

Lavi (caresse le cou de Yû) : on y va aussi ?

Yû : hm... (se lève, pas motivé)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : on d'vait pas y aller ?

Lavi : si tu es trop fatigué, reste à la maison

Yû : non, c'est bon...

Lavi : tu es sur ? Même si je reste avec toi ?

Yû : là je veux bien

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (retourne se coucher)

Lavi (vient avec lui)

Yû (se rendort malgré le café)

Lavi (le regarde inlassablement)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (se blottit contre lui, dort encore)

Lavi (l'étreint doucement)

Yû (se réveille plus tard)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (le regarde, sourit un peu)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : il est quelle heure ?

Lavi : onze heure et quart

Yû : déjà...

Lavi : Ça va mieux

Yû : mouais...

Lavi : repose-toi encore.

Yû : hm... (se colle à lui)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi (frémit)

Yû (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi : hh...

Yû (embrasse sa mâchoire, glisse sa main dans le caleçon de Lavi)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (le caresse doucement)

Lavi (gémit sensuellement)

Yû (accélère ses mouvements de main)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû (dévore son cou)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (va encore plus vite avec sa main, lui fait un suçon dans le cou)

Lavi (jouit)

Yû (se lèche les doigts, puis se réinstalle confortablement pour dormir)

Lavi (haletant)

Yû (essaie de dormir)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (somnole)

Lavi (le berce)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (se repose aussi)

* * *

Reviews ?


	13. Chapitre 13

Bon, un chapitre avant le dodo... demain je bosse T.T

Bonne lecture

* * *

Plus tard

Yû (se lève et va prendre une douche)

Lavi (se réveille quand il est sous l'eau, le rejoint)

Yû (lui sourit, continue de se laver)

Lavi (vient l'aider et le peloter)

Yû : hh...

Lavi : tu m'as eu tout à l'heure... Vilain

Yû : très bien je te toucherai plus

Lavi : je parlais du faite que tu t'endormes au lieu de continuer

Yû : c'est toi qui m'as dit de me reposer.

Lavi : mouais

Yû (finit de se laver)

Lavi (se lave aussi)

Yû (sort, se sèche)

Lavi (finit sa douche et le rejoint)

Yû (s'habille)

Lavi (fait de même)

Yû (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Ils vont manger, il est midi

Lavi (fait cuire les sobas)

Yû (le regarde faire)

Lavi (met la table)

Yû : c'est pratique d'avoir un serveur

Lavi : tu crois qu'il faudrait que je m'habille en serveuse ?

Yû : bonne idée

Lavi (sourit et s'occupe des sobas)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui sert à manger)

Yû : merci. (mange)

Lavi (mange aussi)

Yû (mange en silence)

Lavi : Yû ? C'est quoi ta couleur préféré ?

Yû : euh... le noir... pourquoi ?

Lavi : je me suis rendu compte qu'on se connaissait pas vraiment

Yû : Ah... ouais...

Lavi : ta pierre préférée ?

Yû : J'y ai jamais réfléchi.

Lavi : hm...

Yû : ... l'émeraude.

Lavi : et pourquoi ?

Yû : ton œil... un magnifique vert émeraude.

Lavi : ... (rougit très beaucoup, beaucoup)

Yû : x) Et bah alors, t'es tout rouge

Lavi : m-m-m-mais... C'est gênant... Mais merci...

Yû (lui pince gentiment la joue)

Lavi : et... C'est quoi ta phrase préféré ?

Yû : u_u""" c'est quoi ces questions... tu as une phrase préférée toi ?

Lavi : "on fait avec les moyens du bord" ^^

Yû : hm... considère que j'en ai pas. u.u

Lavi : ok et...

Yû : Hm ?

Lavi : ta position préférée ?

Yû : être en toi... (air rêveur)

Lavi (rougit à nouveau)

Yû : Une vraie tomate. x)

Lavi : C'est pas marrant, maintenant j'ai envie de toi...

Yû : vraiment ? (caresse son entrejambe)

Lavi (se jette sur lui)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (le déshabille rapidement)

Yû (le déshabille aussi, et le prépare)

Lavi (bouge sur ses doigts)

Yû (une fois Lavi prêt, va derrière lui et le pénètre)

Lavi (s'accroche à la table en gémissant)

Yû (donne quelques doux coups de rein puis accélère)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (s'introduit plus profondément en lui, heurte sa prostate)

Lavi (hurle)

Yû (touche son point G à plusieurs reprises avant de se déverser en lui)

Lavi (est en extase sur la table)

Yû (se retire, le serre contre lui)

Lavi : aah~

Yû (embrasse sa nuque)

Lavi (se retourne et l'enlace)

Yû (l'étreint doucement)

Lavi (caresse son dos) : encore...

Yû : Laisse-moi récupérer un peu...

Lavi (rit, gêné)

Yû (mordille son lobe)

Lavi : ... Hh...

Yû : Et avec tout ça, t'as pas fait la vaisselle.

Lavi : plus tard...

Yû : fainéant...

Lavi : très~

Yû : Je te prends pas tant que c'est pas rangé x)

Lavi (se lève et range tout, fait la vaisselle)

Yû : j'aime le chantage~

Lavi (de dos, râle intérieurement)

Yû : en plus la vue est belle. (Lavi est toujours nu)

Lavi : ah bon ? (regarde par la fenêtre)

Yû : Lavi, suis mon regard (fixe Lavi)

Lavi : ... (rougit)

Yû (fait un sourire carnassier)

Lavi : arrête de me regarder comme ça...

Yû : Et pourquoi ? (se lèche lèvre)

Lavi (lui tourne le dos, à nouveau très excité)

Yû (sourit, se caresse, soupire d'aise) [là il le chauffe encore plus XD]

Lavi : hh... (le regarde)

Yû (le regarde, se touchant sensuellement)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû : Hh... Oui ?

Lavi (arrive près de lui et se colle à lui)

Yû : Tu permets ? je suis occupé x)

Lavi : laisse-moi faire.

Yû (prend la main de Lavi, la met sur son membre)

Lavi (le masturbe avec attention quand soudain, prend goulument son membre en bouche)

Yû (gémit longuement de plaisir, se cambre)

Lavi (le suce avidement)

Yû (gémit plus fort)

Lavi (accélère)

Yû (jouit)

Lavi (avale tout)

Yû (le regarde, essoufflé)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Yû : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Lavi : mieux connaissance ? Dodo ? Cours ? Ménage ?

Yû : Pas de cours... sinon tu choisis

Lavi : ... J'ai toujours envie que tu me prennes... Encore

Yû : Tu tiens tant que ça à me fatiguer ? x)

Lavi : J'ai envie de t'appartenir plus mais si tu veux on échange les rôles

Yû : Non, ça me va comme ça.

Lavi : et pourquoi ?

Yû : parce que j'aime dominer.

Lavi : u.u"

Yû : ça te dérange ?

Lavi : Ça aurait été sympa de changer un peu mais bon tant pis

Yû : u_u

Lavi : mais sinon... Tu as toujours été le dominateur ?

Yû : oui.

Lavi : et tu veux même pas essayer ?

Yû : peut-être plus tard

Lavi (sourit et embrasse son membre)

Yû (frémit un peu)

Lavi (remonte se mettre à cheval sur lui)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (caresse ses hanches)

Yû (joue avec sa langue, presse ses fesses)

Lavi : han~...

Yû (le soulève un peu pour le pénétrer)

Lavi (l'accueille dans un long gémissement)

Yû (bouge un peu ses hanches)

Lavi (accompagne ses mouvements)

Yû (accélère comme il peut)

Lavi (accélère au fil de son désir)

Yû ("caresse" sa prostate)

Lavi (pousse un long cri)

Yû (continue de toucher ce point précis)

Lavi (accentue ses mouvements tout en se cambrant)

Yû (jouit après quelques minutes)

Lavi (les muscles liquéfiés, pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (reprend son souffle)

Yû (embrasse sa joue) [tant que Lavi bouge pas, Yû est toujours en lui]

Lavi : j'aime t'avoir en moi...

Yû (sourit) : j'aime être en toi.

Lavi (l'embrasse amoureusement)

Yû (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (suçote ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi : tu veux peut-être sortir ^^"

Yû : c'est comme tu veux.

Lavi : alors encore un petit peu

Yû : d'accord

Lavi (sourit et profite de sa présence)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (répond à l'étreinte)

Yû (le garde contre lui)

Lavi (hume le parfum de son cou)

Yû (caresse ses fesses)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : on va devoir bouger avant que les autres reviennent

Lavi : pourtant on était si bien...

Yû : on le refera

Lavi : d'accord... (retire Yû à grand regrets)

Yû (l'embrasse et récupère ses fringues au sol)

Lavi (fait de même, se rhabille)

Yû (se rhabille aussi)

Lavi (ouvre les fenêtres)

Yû (range 2-3trucs qui trainent)

Lavi (remet table et chaises en place)

Yû (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (s'allonge sur son lit)

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû (l'enlace, et se repose)

Lavi (fait de même)

Le groupe rentre plus tard.

Mayaku : je vous apporte les cours les fégnasses ^^

Lavi : =.=

Mayaku : aller, au boulot ! (pose tout sur le bureau de Yû)

Yû : Mayaku, dégage.

Mayaku : u.u' toujours aimable (sort)

Lavi : ^^"

Yû : pas moyen d'avoir la paix...

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (prend ses lèvres)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (mordille sa lèvre)

Tyki (entre) : et bien ça travaille dur ici... Je t'ai acheté un nouveau réveil.

Lavi (ne lâche pas les lèvres de Yû)

Tyki : u.u"" (pose le réveil et sort)

Lavi (grimpe sur Yû)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : Câlin~ (embrasse son cou)

Yû : ça te prend souvent ? (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : voui

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (se colle un peu plus à lui)

Yû (presse leurs bassins)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (enlace sa taille de ses jambes)

Lavi (frotte leur bassin)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (caresse ses hanches)

Yû (dévore son cou)

Lavi (le déshabille)

Yû (fait de même)

Lavi (le mate)

Yû (caresse son bas-ventre)

Lavi (soupire)

Yû (prend son membre en main)

Lavi : ah...

Yû (fait de lents vas-et-viens)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Yû (accélère)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû (va toujours plus vite)

Lavi (jouit rapidement)

Yû (se lèche les doigts)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : tu es délicieux. X)

Lavi : toi aussi ^^

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (baisse les yeux pour voir s'il est excité)

Yû (est un peu excité)

Lavi (s'allonge plus loin)

Yû : pourquoi tu t'éloigne ?

Lavi : pour me reposer pourquoi ? Tu préfère que je t'écrase ?

Yû : ça moi qui t'écrase. (va sur lui)

Lavi (sourit et le serre contre lui)

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (s'endort peu à peu)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (dodote)

Yû (dodote aussi)

Lavi (dort et dort)

Yû (se réveille plus tard, va se laver)

Lavi (dort encore)

Yû (sort, nettoie son arme)

Lavi (se réveille)

Yû (continue son activité)

Lavi : Yû ?

Yû (tourne la tête vers lui)

Lavi (mal réveillé et cheveux en pagaille, se redresse)

Yû : bien dormi ?

Lavi : moui

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (vient près de lui)

Yû (reprend son nettoyage, l'arme pointant vers Lavi)

Lavi (déplace légèrement l'arme)

Yû (le regarde) : ê.è ?

Lavi : il était vers moi

Yû : et ?

Lavi : ^^"""" il est chargé ?

Yû : bien sûr que non. On nettoie pas une arme chargée. Un accident est vite arrivé sinon u.u

Lavi : ... Surtout si elle est pointée vers quelqu'un...

Yû : effectivement.

Lavi : benh même ça m'a fait peur !

Yû : au moins, t'es prudent.

Lavi : bah oui... [Daisya lui avait planté l'arme dans la tempe en plus non]

Yû (range tout une fois l'arme remise à neuf)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : on a pas cours aujourd'hui ?

Yû : si... On commence à 10h parce qu'on a un prof absent

Lavi : ... Et après on a piscine je crois...

Yû : si tu ne veux pas aller, on ira en cours que cet aprèm.

Lavi : pourquoi je voudrais pas y aller ?

Yû : tes cicatrices...

Lavi : Ça dérangera plus les autres u.u

Yû (hausse les épaules) : comme tu veux

Lavi : la dernière fois j'voulais pas y aller à cause de toi.

Yû : c'est toujours de ma faute... X)

Lavi : disons que j'aurais préféré affronter un champion de catch au lieu de devoir me déshabiller dans les mêmes vestiaires que toi.

Yû : je t'aurais pas sauté dessus voyons. x)

Lavi : tu as fais quoi quand je me suis assis sur le banc ?

Yû : je me suis assis sur tes genoux u.u

Lavi : ouais, ouais...

Yû : tu vas pas dire que je mens ?

Lavi : enfin bref ^^"

Yû : esquive la question je te dirai rien u.u

Lavi : mais maintenant ça me dérange plus que tu me saute dessus ^/^

Yû : j'avais pas remarqué. xd

Lavi : par contre...

Yû : hm, quoi ?

Lavi : je sais faire... Que la brasse...

Yû : on sera pas dans le même groupe alors.

Lavi : ... Tant pis...

Yû : hm…

Lavi : je te ferais coucou ^^

Yû : je te verrai pas. u.u

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Yû : Je serais trop occupé à esquiver les filles

Lavi : ah...

Yû : bref...

Lavi : on se câlinera dans les vestiaires alors

Yû : Ouais.

Lavi : je vais prendre une douche.

Yû : Je t'accompagne (lui prend la main)

Lavi (dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et va avec lui à la salle de bain)

Yû (se déshabille)

Lavi (se déshabille aussi)

Yû (se lave)

Lavi (fait de même)

Yû (se rince et sort)

Lavi (s'attarde plus longtemps sous l'eau chaude)

Yû (se rhabille)

Lavi (finit de se préparer)

Yû (l'attend)

Lavi (arrive avec une pomme dans sa bouche)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (lui fait un clin d'œil)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (mange sa pomme)

Yû (prend sa main et part en direction du lycée)

Lavi (le suit)

* * *

Reviews ?


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ils arrivent au gymnase.

Lavi (finit sa pomme)

Yû (va dans les vestiaires pour se changer)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (se change)

Lavi (fait de même en déshabillant Yû du regard)

Yû (mate aussi Lavi)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (sort du vestiaire, lui tapant les fesses au passage)

Lavi (rit et le suit, prend sa main)

A côté de la piscine, Yû garde Lavi contre lui.

Lavi (caresse distraitement son torse)

Prof : Aller, remettez-vous par groupe.

Lavi : je me mets dans lequel monsieur ?

Prof : Qu'est-ce que tu sais nager ?

Lavi : la brasse et... La nage du petit chien ^^

Prof : groupe des non nageurs, va là-bas.

Lavi (obéit)

Yû (rejoint son groupe)

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû (est harcelé par les filles) [qui bavent devant lui]

Lavi : ## (quitte son groupe dans le dos du prof et rejoint Yû)

Yû (voit Lavi)

Lavi (lui fait un beau sourire et l'attire à lui)

Une fille : Hey !

Yû (sourit et embrasse Lavi)

Lavi (détache ses cheveux et caresse sa nuque, dévore ses lèvres quelques secondes avant de regagner son groupe) [avec l'élastique de Yû]

Yû : u_u' Lavi, rend-le moi

Lavi (lui tire la langue et plonge dans l'eau avec les autres de son groupe)

Yû : -.-"

Lavi (lui fait coucou en ressortant la tête de l'eau)

Yû (lui tourne le dos)

Lavi (soupire et s'immerge)

Yû (va aussi nager)

Lavi (fait plusieurs longueurs pour s'échauffer)

Yû (le regarde, s'immerge dans la piscine où est Lavi, et l'attrape)

Lavi (crie de peur)

Yû (récupère son élastique)

Lavi (râle intérieurement)

Yû : Sale voleur [et c'est lui qui dit ça]

Lavi (boude)

Yû : x) (glisse vite-fait sa main dans le maillot de Lavi et s'en va)

Lavi : O\\\\O... ENFOIRÉ !

Yû : XD

Prof : Lavi ! Reste poli.

Lavi (se laisse couler au fond de l'eau, rouge de honte)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (reste en apnée)

Yû : * il va rester longtemps comme ça ? *

Lavi (nage plus loin et ressort la où Yû ne peux pas le voir)

Yû : u_u (retourne dans son groupe)

Lavi (boude encore)

Yû (se fait encore harceler, mais ignore les filles)

Lavi (travaille avec une planche)

Yû (attend la fin de la séance)

Lavi (à la fin de la séance, s'enroule dans sa grande serviette)

Yû (vient près de lui) : tu me sèche ?

Lavi (le regarde, méfiant)

Yû : Tu veux pas ?

Lavi : si mais tu prends pas de douche ?

Yû : On en prendra une à la maison... (chuchote) je veux te prendre...

Lavi (inspire difficilement et l'attire rapidement à lui)

Yû (colle leurs bassins)

Lavi (frotte immédiatement son corps au sien)

Yû : hh... (embrasse son cou)

Lavi : vite... Prend-moi...

Yû : On se dépêche de rentrer alors.

Lavi : après ce que tu m'as dis, je peux pas attendre (embrasse sensuellement son cou)

Yû (sourit et l'emmène un cabinet de toilettes [faut un minimum avoir la paix] et se jette sur ses lèvres)

Lavi (se débarrasse de la serviette, l'embrasse avec fougue)

Yû (lui retire son maillot ainsi que le sien, frotte leurs membres)

Lavi (se retourne impatient, le colle à son dos)

Yû (introduit deux doigts en lui et le prépare)

Lavi (accompagne ses mouvement tout en retenant ses gémissements)

Yû (retire ses doigts, et le pénètre)

Lavi : hn !

Yû (ondule doucement en lui, une main sur la bouche de Lavi pour étouffer ses gémissements)

Lavi : hm... Hm~ !

Yû (accélère peu à peu)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (va encore plus vite, jouit après quelques minutes)

Lavi (hurle longuement avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, haletant)

Yû (essoufflé, se retire lentement)

Lavi (le regarde, sourit)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (remet son maillot et récupère sa serviette)

Yû (remet aussi son maillot, sort)

Lavi (le suit, les joues encore rouge de plaisir)

Ils vont prendre une douche à la va-vite et sortent du gymnase

Lavi (Prend Yû par la main et court jusqu'à leur salle de cours)

Ils arrivent légèrement en retard.

Lavi : ^/^"" excusez-nous~

Tous : ê.è

Prof : pourquoi est-ce que tu es rouge comme ça ?

Yû : Pour rien. (tire Lavi jusqu'au fond de la salle)

Lavi (rayonne la joie de vivre)

Yû (le regarde, sourit)

Lavi (lui sourit aussi)

Yû (prend sa main)

Lavi (la serre doucement et se blottit contre lui)

Prof : Hey vous deux, écoutez le cours, sinon je vous change de place !

Yû : Tch'

Lavi : mais j'écoute

Prof : si j'ai encore une remarque à vous faire, je vous sépare.

Lavi (retient un sourire)

Prof (reprend son cours)

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû (fixe sa montre)

Lavi (murmure) : je t'aime

Yû (le regarde, et murmure à son tour) : moi aussi

Lavi (lui sourit tendrement)

L'heure passent (trop lentement pour les n'amoureux) A la fin de la journée, toute la bande se retrouve devant les portes du lycée.

Lavi (Câline Yû le plus possible)

Yû (serrant Lavi dans ses bras) : c'est tout le monde est là ? on peut rentrer.

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou) : vous faite quelque chose ce soir ?

Yû : Oui. Il faut reprendre un peu de service avant que les autres groupes se croient tout permis.

Lavi : d'accord...

Yû (embrasse sa joue) : on essaiera de faire vite.

Lavi : hm…

Tout le monde rentre, et se prépare pour la sortie du soir.

Lavi (reste près de Yû)

Yû (charge son flingue, le met à sa ceinture, est prêt à partir)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (hume son parfum, caresse son dos)

Yû (le berce un peu)

Lavi (resserre son étreinte)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi : ... Fais attention...

Yû : t'en fais pas

Lavi (capture ses lèvres)

Yû (participe avidement, le pousse vers le lit)

Lavi (le garde fermement contre lui)

Yû (l'allonge)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (caresse sa joue) je vais y aller.

Lavi : ... (Prend doucement sa main)

Yû (la serre, embrasse son front, puis s'écarte)

Lavi : ...

Yû : dors. Je reviens le plus vite possible. Allen reste ici.

Lavi : d'accord...

Yû (lui sourit puis s'en va)

Lavi (se couche)

En ville tout se passe bien. Le groupe s'aventure sur le terrain d'autres bandes.

Lavi (n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil)

La bande cambriole une maison pendant que l'un d'eux viole l'occupant des lieux.

Lavi (fait les cent pas dans la chambre)

Le groupe rentre tard.

Yû (entre dans la chambre)

Lavi (lui saute dessus)

Yû (très surpris) tu ne dors pas ?

Lavi : ... Non... (le serre contre lui)

Yû (l'étreint doucement)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le porte jusqu'au lit) pourquoi tu ne dormais pas ?

Lavi : je t'attendais

Yû : je suis parti y'a plus de 3h...

Lavi : c'est pas grave

Yû : je t'avais demandé de dormir.

Lavi : j'y arrivais pas.

Yû (soupire, et le berce)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (frémit un peu)

Lavi (recommence)

Yû (l'arrête)

Lavi : alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ce soir ?

Yû : plein de chose.

Lavi : comme ?

Yû : extension de territoire, viol, cambriolage...

Lavi : ... Viol ?

Yû (repense à Daisya) : ... C'est une de nos activités...

Lavi : ... Pourquoi ?

Yû : parce qu'il faut une raison ?

Lavi : Ça vous sert à quoi de faire ça ?

Yû : calme-toi Lavi

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ... (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : ... Comment tu peux faire ça...

Yû : ... (le berce)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû : oublie ça...

Lavi : ...

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (le regarde à nouveau)

Yû (pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes)

Lavi (participe peu)

Yû : ... (se lève, va dans la salle de bain)

Lavi : ... (se recroqueville sur lui-même)

Yû (se passe de l'eau sur la figure)

Lavi (pleure silencieusement)

Yû (ressort, revient se coucher) tu pleure ?

Lavi : non...

Yû : et ça c'est quoi ? (essuie une des larmes de Lavi)

Lavi : rien

Yû : c'est ça... (soupire)

Lavi : ... (enfouit son visage dans son torse)

Yû (le serre doucement)

Lavi (pleure encore)

Yû : ne pleure pas (le berce)

Lavi (essaye d'arrêter)

Yû (le serre plus contre lui) calme-toi...

Lavi : ... Mais... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu leur à fait...

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... C'est horrible...

Yû : ça fait des années que ça dure...

Lavi : a-arrête...

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi : s'il te plait

Yû : d'accord

Lavi : merci... (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (le berce à nouveau)

Lavi (s'endort contre lui)

Yû (s'endort un peu plus tard)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (se lève le lendemain)

Lavi (dodote encore)

Yû (prend sa douche et va ensuite boire son café)

Lavi (se réveille mais reste allongé)

Yû (repasse dans la chambre pour prendre son arme)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (ressort une fois armé)

Lavi : ...

Yû (va en ville avec la bande, Allen toujours à l'appart)

Lavi (va se prendre un bain)

Allen (glandouille dans le salon)

Lavi (reste longtemps dans l'eau)

Allen (regarde la télé)

Lavi (toujours pareil)

Yû (rentre vers midi)

Lavi (s'immerge dans l'eau en entendant la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir)

Yû (s'affale sur son lit en soupirant) [dure matinée]

Lavi (toujours sous l'eau)

Yû (se repose un peu)

Lavi (après dix minutes ressort) : HHH !

Yû : ? (va dans la salle de bain, le regarde)

Lavi (le regarde, perdu)

Yû : qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lavi : ^^" je... Je suis resté longtemps sous l'eau.

Yû : ê.è

Lavi : j'ai somnolé...

Yû : tu devrais sortir, tu vas tu noyer sinon

Lavi (se met debout)

Yû (lui donne une serviette)

Lavi (se sèche)

Yû (ressort de la salle de bain)

Lavi (s'habille et le rejoint)

Yû (est allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés)

Lavi (s'assoit à coté, caresse sa joue)

Yû (ouvre un œil, le regarde)

Lavi (lui envoie un baiser)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : Tu es parti faire quoi ?

Yû : le tour des quartiers.

Lavi (retire la chemise de Yû)

Yû (le laisse faire, il a quelques traces de coups mais rien de méchant)

Lavi : Tu es fatigué ?

Yû : un peu ouais...

Lavi : Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse tranquille...

Yû (le tire pour l'avoir contre lui)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi : Je t'aime

Yû : moi aussi je t'aime

Lavi (caresse son visage)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi : on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Yû : ce que tu veux.

Lavi : hmm... câlin ?

Yû : on est déjà entrain d'en faire.

Lavi : un gros câlin

Yû : ok.

Lavi : Tu es sûr que tu as compris cette fois ?

Yû : bien sûr

Lavi : x)

Yû : mais on le fera plus tard.

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Yû : parce que je me repose là.

Lavi : ah oui c'est vrai... Bon bah j'attendrai

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (se repose)

Lavi (attend)

Yû (s'endort)

Lavi (va manger)

La moitié de la bande mange déjà.

Lavi (mange silencieusement une pomme)

Devitt parle du viol de la veille avec Jasdero (c'est Devitt qui a fait le viol) et ils en parlent en rigolant.

Lavi : ... Monstre...

Tout le monde le regarde.

Lavi : vous êtes des monstres...

Devitt : je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

Lavi : Pourquoi ? Pour ce que tu as osé faire hier.

Devitt : c'est Yû le patron, il n'avait rien contre.

Lavi : même.

Devitt : c'est bon, on s'amuse c'est tout.

Lavi : Tu crois que c'était amusant pour la personne que tu as violé ?

Devitt : Mais on s'en fout.

Lavi : quoi ?

Devitt : Bah quoi ?

Lavi : Cette personne avait une vie, des rêves, des amis... et toi tu as tout détruit... et tu t'en fous ?

Devitt : pourquoi est-ce que je m'en soucierais ?

Lavi : C'est vrai ça, après tout tu n'es qu'un salopard !

Devitt (se lève) : Répète-ça ?

Lavi : Tu ne vaux rien, tu es pathétique, abruti !

Jasdero : tu peux dire la même chose de Yû.

Lavi : Peut-être mais vous êtes pire parce que vous lui obéissez comme de pauvres chiens... Vous ne valez pas plus que Daisya !

Tyki : Hé oh, tout le monde se calme.

Lavi (regarde Tyki, énervé)

Tyki : ne te mêle pas de nos affaires Lavi.

Lavi : ...

Devitt (en partant avec Jasdero) : il se croit tout permis alors que c'est juste la pute de Yû. [genre Yû se sert de lui]

Lavi (attrape une chaise, prêt à lui éclater sur la tête)

Tyki (arrête Lavi) : Calme-toi !

Lavi : Je me fais insulter et tu veux que je me calme ?

Tyki : Montre-leur que ça t'atteint pas.

Lavi : ... mais c'est con... ça sera plus efficace de les frapper !

Tyki : Je te croyais pacifiste.

Lavi : ... je préfère me défendre... maintenant.

Tyki : Laisse Yû se charger de ça. Et puis... ça serait pas terrible de perdre 2 membres dans la bande.

Lavi : ... ça fera trois...

Tyki : Justement... virer Daisya était amplement suffisant.

Lavi : je suis désolé...

Tyki : contente-toi de rester à ta place, et ne t'occupe pas des activités de la bande.

Lavi : ma place ? Tu veux dire être la pute de Yû ? J'ai jamais voulu m'en mêler de vos activités moi... pourtant... (se mord la lèvre)

Tyki : pourtant quoi ?

Lavi : ... tu dois surement le savoir...

Tyki : Dis-le quand même.

Lavi : ... Daisya m'a... violé...

Tyki : Ah ça...

Lavi : Tout le monde est au courant c'est ça ?

Tyki : possible oui...

Lavi : ...

Tyki : On va pas te juger pour ça.

Lavi : je crois savoir déjà ce que vous pensez tous de moi.

Tyki : hm ?

Lavi : Je ne suis que la pute de Yû.

Tyki : ça c'est le point des jumeaux.

Lavi : mouais c'est ça...

Tyki : Tu sais... si tu étais sa "pute" il ne te protègerait pas autant.

Lavi : est-ce que... il dit je t'aime facilement ?

Tyki : A ma connaissance, il ne l'a dit à personne avant.

Lavi : Hm...

Tyki : En faite, il était plutôt du genre à penser : l'amour ne sert à rien.

Lavi : ah...

Tyki : enfin... il a pas grandit dans un environnement ou avoir ce genre de sentiments aide à survivre.

Lavi : vraiment ?

Tyki : Comment tu crois qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est maintenant ?

Lavi : il dit avoir toujours été dans le milieu donc je pensais qu'il l'avait toujours été

Tyki : Quand il est né ses parents étaient dans un gang, donc... il a toujours connu ça.

Lavi : je comprends mieux...

Tyki : Si tu veux plus de détails, tu lui demanderas.

Lavi : oui... et au faite ^^ je connais sa pierre, sa couleur et son plat préféré !

Tyki : pour la pierre je sais pas, mais sinon, c'est noir et soba x)

Lavi : la pierre, c'est émeraude ^/^

Tyki : Ah bon ?

Lavi : Voui

Tyki : hm.

Lavi : Il a pas de phrase préférée... mais bon, je cherche d'autre chose à savoir sur lui... je sais qu'il aime le kendo

Tyki : Son alcool préféré c'est le saké.

Lavi : et il utilise un shampoing à la noix de coco et un gel douche à la figue

Tyki : et il nettoie son arme pour ... se calmer... salut Yû ^^"

* * *

Reviews ?


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yû : ça t'arrive souvent de parler de moi quand je suis pas là ?

Lavi : Yû ^^ (l'enlace)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Tyki : A+ (se barre de la cuisine)

Lavi (l'embrasse) : bien dormi ?

Yû : oui.

Lavi : Neuh t'aime.

Yû : tiens... ça faisait longtemps... [pour neuh]

Lavi : Moui, j'aime bien

Yû (embrasse son front, puis s'écarte pour aller prendre un truc à manger)

Lavi (l'observe)

Yû (mange... des sobas)

Lavi (glandouille)

Yû : Bon, alors, Tyki t'a appris des choses ?

Lavi : Hm... pas vraiment...

Yû : Il sait rester discret, c'est rassurant. x)

Lavi : tu as des secrets à cacher ?

Yû : Va savoir...

Lavi : O.o

Yû : mais non, je déconne.

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (finit son repas)

Lavi (fait la vaisselle)

Yû (l'aide) [une première]

Lavi (lui saute enfin dessus)

Yû : Je me demandais quand t'allais faire ça.

Lavi : J'attendais que tu sois en forme.

Yû : Et qui te dis que je le suis ?

Lavi : tu me porte assez aisément là.

Yû : hm. (le soulève, et va dans leur chambre)

Lavi (embrasse sensuellement son cou)

Yû (l'allonge sur le lit)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (l'embrasse langoureusement tout en remontant son haut)

Lavi (enroule ses jambes à sa taille)

Yû (embrasse son cou, frotte leurs bassins)

Lavi : Hh~

Yû (les déshabille, frotte leurs membres)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque) : prend-moi vite...

Yû (caresse son intimité de sa main)

Lavi (rejette à tête en arrière)

Yû (le prépare)

Lavi (crie son nom)

Yû (dévore son cou, fait quelques mouvements avec ses doigts, puis les retire pour le pénétrer de son sexe)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (l'embrasse doucement, puis ondule lentement)

Lavi : Hn... Ah...

Yû (accélère peu à peu, allant plus profondément en lui)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (devient un peu plus violent et heurte son point G)

Lavi (a un cri de jouissance)

Yû (recommence le même mouvement à plusieurs reprises)

Lavi (hurle)

Yû (se déverse en lui dans un râle de plaisir, et s'allonge à côté de lui, essoufflé)

Lavi (se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : Hmm...

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (chuchote un je t'aime)

Yû (l'embrasse) : moi aussi. (l'embrasse encore)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (se colle un peu mieux à lui)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

Lavi : ché pa...

Yû : Bah trouve.

Lavi : et toi tu veux faire quoi ?

Yû : m'en fout tant que tu es là.

Lavi : parle-moi de toi.

Yû : tu veux que je dise quoi ?

Lavi : tout.

Yû : u_u' ... si je ne parle pas de mes 15 premières années ça te va ?

Lavi : ah bah... si tu veux

Yû : donc... quand j'ai eu un peu plus de 15 ans, j'ai monté mon groupe constitué de la majeure partie des gens encore présent ici.

Lavi : ok

Yû : Et les activités sont restées sensiblement les mêmes... [il reste très vague xD]

Lavi : qu'est-ce que tu pense de l'amour ?

Yû : ... hum... [pris de cours, il peut plus dire comme avant xD]

Lavi : alors ? [avec un pitit n'œil innocent et plein d'espoir]

Yû : ... je sais plus trop ce que j'en pense en faite...

Lavi : mais avant ?

Yû : que c'était une perte de temps…

Lavi : hm

Yû : Et que ça faisait une faiblesse exploitable par les rivaux...

Lavi : je suis désolé...

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (le regarde vraiment désolé)

Yû : Me fais pas ces yeux là... t'y es pour rien en plus.

Lavi (fait une petite moue et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe doucement)

Lavi (après le baiser, l'admire de haut en bas)

Yû : arrête de mater. x)

Lavi : pourquoi j'arrêterais ?

Yû : Bonne question.

Lavi (sourit fièrement)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi : enfin bref... tu compte faire un métier ou rester dans ta bande ?

Yû : rester dans la bande.

Lavi : ah...

Yû : pourquoi ?

Lavi : pour savoir ce que tu fiche au lycée. x)

Yû : c'est au cas où la bande se ferait décimer et que je devrais trouver un job.

Lavi : si elle se faisait décimer, tu serais en mauvais état...

Yû : Ou mort...

Lavi : N'y compte pas trop...

Yû : On sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Lavi : qui me protégera après ?

Yû : ... si je suis mort, tu ne devrais plus avoir à craindre mes ennemis...

Lavi : même... il y a d'autres tarés sur terre qui profiteront de ta mort

Yû : tout le monde meurt un jour de toute façon.

Lavi : je mourrais avant alors.

Yû : même pas en rêve.

Lavi : beuh pourquoi ?

Yû : parce qu'il n'est pas question que je t'ais protégé pour rien.

Lavi : mouais.

Yû : Et puis, vu ce que je fais de mes journées, ça serait pas logique que tu meurs en premier.

Lavi : mouais...

Yû : bref... arrêtons de parler de notre mort.

Lavi : moui ^^ ... qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Yû (l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (frémit doucement) : ah... il y a un truc qu'il faudrait que je te dise mais... j'ai pas envie de te mettre en colère...

Yû (fronce les sourcils) : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lavi : tu me promets de pas t'énervé et de me faire l'amour ensuite ?

Yû : Je te le promets. * qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire... *

Lavi : binh... d'après les jumeaux... je suis ta pute ^^

Yû : ... u_u

Lavi : pas de réaction ? (soupire de soulagement)

Yû : j'étais déjà au courant...

Lavi : et tu me l'as pas dit ?

Yû : et je leur avais dit d'arrêter de dire ça. (se lève, enfile un caleçon et part voir les jumeaux)

Lavi : mais tu avais promis...

Yû (engueule les jumeaux, [et accessoirement les menace de les tuer s'ils recommencent] puis revient dans la chambre)

Lavi (boude)

Yû : -.-'

Lavi (boude toujours)

Yû : tss... (va à la fenêtre, allume une clope) [le première depuis un p'tit moment]

Lavi : Hep, tu devais arrêter !

Yû : sans blague... (prend une longue taffe)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû (le regarde, fumant toujours)

Lavi : arrête sinon je viens te piquer une taffe

Yû : Je vais pas gâcher une clope quand même.

Lavi : ... bon alors, je vais m'acheter un paquet (se rhabille)

Yû : Tss... (prend une dernière taffe, et jette sa cigarette)

Lavi (met sa veste)

Yû : reste là.

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : je l'ai jeté, t'es content ?

Lavi : Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas fait l'amour u_u

Yû : déshabille-toi.

Lavi (retire lentement ses vêtements)

Yû (ne le quitte pas des yeux)

Lavi (enlève enfin son caleçon)

Yû : Va t'allonger.

Lavi (lui obéit)

Yû (vient enfin près de lui)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (ses lèvres descendent ensuite sur son torse)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (mordille ses tétons)

Lavi : Ahh...

Yû (caresse ses hanches, ses lèvres vont encore plus bas, s'arrêtant au niveau du nombril)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (introduit sa langue dans son nombril, fait quelques vas-et-viens avec celle-ci)

Lavi (respire rapidement)

Yû (mordille un peu sa peau avant de descendre vers son entrejambe)

Lavi (gémit)

Yû (lèche lentement la verge sur toute sa longueur, puis titille le gland)

Lavi (gémit encore)

Yû (donne encore quelques coups de langue, puis le prend en bouche)

Lavi : Hum... Yû...

Yû (entame de lent vas-et-viens, s'arrêtant parfois pour taquiner son gland)

Lavi (crie suivant ce qu'il lui fait)

Yû (va plus vite)

Lavi (jouit)

Yû (avale tout, puis soulève les jambes de Lavi, colle son érection à son intimité)

Lavi (respire rapidement)

Yû (bouge un peu son bassin, et le pénètre)

Lavi (pousse un long cri)

Yû (le serre contre lui, caresse son dos)

Lavi (bouge ses hanches)

Yû : Hh... (donne quelques doux coups de rein)

Lavi (soupire de plaisir)

Yû (reste sur un rythme lent, mais va plus profondément en lui)

Lavi (agrippe ses épaules)

Yû (accélère un peu)

Lavi (crie vivement)

Yû (devient légèrement plus violent)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (maltraite sa prostate)

Lavi (tremble de plaisir)

Yû (se déverse en lui après plusieurs minutes)

Lavi : ça y est... je suis content.

Yû : Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de difficile x)

Lavi : pas vraiment... un gros câlin par jour me suffit mais le faire plusieurs fois me met de bonne humeur.

Yû : Et il faut quoi pour te mettre de mauvaise humeur ?

Lavi : Hum... être ignoré, insulté.

Yû : Je m'assurerai que ça n'arrive pas alors. [le matin même, il est passé prendre son arme sans lui parler]

Lavi : Voui ^^

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (lui sourit doucement)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi (soupire de bonheur)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi : je vais... (baille) m'endormir...

Yû : bonne nuit mon lapin... (le berce encore)

Lavi : ... mm... veux pas... dormir... veux... gros... câlin... Zzz...

Yû (continue de le bercer quelques minutes, puis le regarde dormir)

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Yû (le couve du regard)

Lavi (dodote encore)

Yû (s'endort aussi)

Lavi : Zzz~

Yû (pionce quelques heures, puis se réveille)

Lavi (joue avec ses cheveux)

Yû : ...'lut...

Lavi : Bonjour

Yû (s'étire)

Lavi (le mate)

Yû : x) (se met sous la couverture)

Lavi (sourit, le rejoint)

Yû (le chatouille)

Lavi (mort de rire, essaye de le chatouiller aussi)

Yû (ne se laisse pas faire, le chatouille de plus en plus)

Lavi (rit encore et toujours)

Yû (arrête de le chatouiller un peu plus tard pour qu'il reprenne son souffle mais l'immobilise)

Lavi (rit toujours mais de bonheur)

Yû (lui fait un bisou d'esquimau)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (capture ses lèvres)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (répond avec amour)

Yû (s'écarte une fois à bout de souffle)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : Je t'aime. [première fois qu'il lui dit en premier (l'autre compte pas c'été pour empêcher Lavi de partir)]

Lavi (commence à pleurer)

Yû (quelque peu surpris, le serre contre lui)

Lavi : Je t'aime aussi... Je peux plus me passer de toi...

Yû (resserre son étreinte)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque) : je t'aime

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : ... Tu sais... J'aimerais continuer mes études mais...

Yû : Mais ?

Lavi : la seul fac qui est dans mes moyens et qui a bonne réputation se trouve à l'autre bout du pays.

Yû : pour l'argent, on peut te dépanner...

Lavi : non je peux pas te demander ça...

Yû : On ne manque pas de moyen. Ça ne va pas nous ruiner de te payer tes études.

Lavi : Ça pourra me permettre de me rapprocher.

Yû : c'est déjà ça...

Lavi : Je prendrais le train le lundi matin et je reviendrai le vendredi soir

Yû : ...

Lavi : enfin si j'y vais en internat.

Yû : Hm...

Lavi : il y a un problème ?

Yû : A part le fait qu'on ne se verra pas souvent ? Aucun.

Lavi : ... On a encore quelques mois et je ne te quitterai pas de tout le week-end.

Yû (le serre fort contre lui)

Lavi (caresse doucement sa joue)

Yû (ne le lâche plus)

Lavi (murmure des je t'aime)

Yû (le berce, caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi : et si on allait prendre un bain ?

Yû : D'accord. (le prend dans ses bras, le porte jusqu'à la salle de bain)

Lavi (sourit et enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (coule le bain, puis va dedans, Lavi entre ses jambes)

Lavi (pose sa tête contre son torse)

Yû (embrasse le haut de sa tête)

Lavi (profite)

Tyki (frappe à la porte) : Yû ! Tu peux venir ?

Yû : -''' pourquoi faire ?

Tyki : Road et Allen sont en ville, et y'en a qui squattent notre terrain.

Yû (soupire) : j'arrive...

Lavi : ils peuvent pas se débrouiller seul ?

Yû : si... mais comme c'est moi le patron... je représente le groupe.

Lavi : mais je veux que tu reste avec moi... (mine de lapin battue)

Yû : je reviens dès que c'est réglé. (embrasse sa joue, et sort du bain)

Lavi (l'attend)

la bande règle son compte au petit groupe qui se croyait tout permis

Lavi (sort du bain)

La bande rentre plus tard

Lavi (se prélasse sur le lit en peignoir, après avoir pris soin de son corps, il a la peau toute douce et sent la goyave)

Yû (entre dans la chambre)

Lavi (lui sourit, se lève)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi : comment va ?

Yû : Déprimé...

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Yû: ils ont même pas résisté 5 minutes... c'est pas drôle...

Lavi (caresse sa joue) : mon pauvre chéri...

Yû : Un câlin pour que je pense à autre chose ?

Lavi : tout de suite (laisse tomber son peignoir)

Yû (l'enlace et le pelote)

Lavi (sourit et se colle à lui)

Yû (dévore son cou, presse ses fesses)

Lavi : hn...

Yû (frotte leurs bassins)

Mayaku (frappe à la porte) : Yû ? On va en boîte ce soir ?

Lavi (rougit tout en gémissant)

Yû (soupire) : Lavi, t'en pense quoi ?

Lavi : benh oui, comme tout les samedi soir.

Yû : bon... rhabille-toi alors... (s'écarte)

Lavi : ... Flute... (va s'habiller)

Yû (l'attend)

Lavi (arrive tout en lui sautant dessus)

Yû (l'embrasse, puis ils vont en boite)

* * *

Reviews ?


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonne lecture

* * *

En boite :

Lavi (boit encore du jus de fruit tout en regardant Yû)

Yû (boit du saké)

Lavi : ... C'est fort le saké ?

Yû : Assez, oui.

Lavi : ha ok ^^

Yû : Tu veux gouter ?

Lavi : alors un tout petit petit petit peu.

Yû (lui tend sa coupe de saké)

Lavi (trempe légèrement sa langue dans l'alcool)

Yû : Alors ?

Lavi : C'est bon ^/^

Yû : J'ai bon goût (le regarde fixement)

Lavi (le regarde, penche la tête sur le coté, les joues en feu)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (va chercher un jus de fruit au bar)

? : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lavi : ... (se tourne vers lui) ... Papa ?

Père de Lavi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être mort.

Lavi : euh... N-non...

Père : Les moins que rien ne devraient pas exister.

Lavi (recule un peu, cherche Yû du regard)

Yû (est toujours à sa table, parle avec Tyki)

Lavi (se dépêche de s'éloigner de son père)

Père : Sale vermine ! (le bouscule)

Lavi (s'aide du mur pour tenir debout)

Père (s'apprête à lui donner un coup de poing) [Yû va bientôt faire une entrée héroïque 8D]

Lavi (lève les bras pour se protéger)

Yû (intercepte le coup)

Père : ? ##

Lavi (regarde Yû, vient contre lui)

Père : mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Yû : ça me regarde.

Lavi (se blottit contre son torse, tremblant)

Yû (met Lavi derrière lui) : Je peux savoir ce que tu es pour lui ?

Lavi (baisse la tête)

Père : Je t'ai dit de dégager morpion ! Ne t'immisce pas dans mes affaires de famille !

Yû (sourit sadiquement) : que diriez-vous de régler cette affaire dehors ?

Lavi : ... (prend la main de Yû)

Père : tu vas le regretter sale môme. (va dehors, suivit de Yû)

Lavi : Yû... (suit Yû)

Yû : Si tu ne veux pas y assister, retourne avec les autres.

Lavi : ... Fais attention alors...

Yû : t'inquiète.

Lavi (rentre)

Durant la petite altercation, Yû crève l'un des yeux du père de Lavi [il lui fait subir la même chose]

Lavi (attend impatiemment le retour de Yû)

Yû (revient, comme si de rien n'était, on ne distingue aucun signe de lutte en le regardant)

Lavi (saute dans ses bras)

Yû : ça va ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête mais tremble un peu)

Yû (le serre contre lui) : Il ne te fera plus rien maintenant...

Lavi : merci

Yû (va se rassoir, prend Lavi sur ses genoux)

Lavi (prend sa main)

Yû (le serre contre lui, le berce)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes)

Yû (participe doucement)

Lavi (caresse tendrement ses lèvres de sa langue)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (suçote ses lèvres)

Yû (mordille sa langue)

Lavi (rompt lentement le baiser) : ... Encore merci...

Yû : C'était un plaisir.

Lavi : je crois... Que c'était la seul solution pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Yû (caresse sa joue) : oublie-le maintenant. Il ne compte plus.

Lavi : d'accord... Comment est le tien ?

Yû : ... Il est mort...

Lavi : j-je suis désolé.

Yû : C'est quoi cette manie qu'on les gens de s'excuser pour ça... Tu n'y es pour rien, t'as pas à être désolé.

Lavi : tu préfère que je te demande comment il est mort ?

Yû : Il s'est tiré une balle dans le crâne...

Lavi : il s'est suicidé ?

Yû : Il a joué à la roulette russe. Mais la police a conclue au suicide vu son identité...

Lavi : Comment tu sais que c'était la roulette russe ?

Yû : Parce que j'étais là.

Lavi : Ça a du être horrible...

Yû : j'ai pas fermé l'œil pendant des jours... En plus c'était de ma faute...

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Yû : Dans ce milieu, quand tu en veux à quelqu'un, tu capture une des personnes qui compte le plus pour lui... Il est mort en essayant de me récupérer.

Lavi (caresse sa joue) : c'est honorable de sa part.

Yû : De l'honneur... à la base, il était flic.

Lavi : vraiment ?

Yû : Flic en mission d'infiltration pour démanteler un des groupes les plus dangereux de la ville. Mais au final, il a préféré tourner le dos à ses collègues pour devenir un criminel à part entière.

Lavi : ah... Il doit être fier de toi alors.

Yû : Je suis pas devenu chef de gang pour lui. Après sa mort, j'ai été enrôlé par ceux qui m'avaient enlevé. J'ai pris goût à cette vie avec eux.

Lavi : il doit l'être quand même.

Yû (hausse les épaules)

Lavi (sourit avec malice)

Yû (arque un sourcil) : pourquoi ce sourire ?

Lavi : merci de m'avoir parlé de ça (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : Hm...

Lavi (caresse doucement son visage)

Yû (prend doucement ses lèvres)

Lavi (l'embrasse avec amour)

Yû (caresse ses hanches)

Road et Allen les rejoignent à leur table (s'amuser, c'est fatigant)

Lavi (détache les cheveux de Yû pour plonger ses mains dedans)

Yû (sourit)

Road : Qu'ils sont mignon ^^

Lavi (rougit) hein ?

Road : ^_^ (câline Allen)

Allen (soupire)

Yû (caresse la joue de Lavi)

Lavi (toujours un peu rouge, le regarde)

Yû : une vraie écrevisse x)

Lavi (re-rougit) : mais non !

Yû (lui pince gentiment la joue)

Lavi (lui lance un regard de défi)

Yû (l'embrasse fougueusement)

Lavi (joue avec sa langue)

Yû (presse ses fesses)

Lavi (se colle un peu plus à lui)

Yû (glisse une main sur l'entrejambe du lapin)

Lavi : han...

Yû (le caresse doucement)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou et essaye de retenir ses gémissements)

Allen : Vous faîtes ça vraiment n'importe où.

Yû : occupe-toi de Road et laisse-nous tranquille.

Road : ^^ (serre son Moyashi d'amour dans ses bras)

Lavi (rougit)

Yû (embrasse le cou de Lavi, et chuchote) : Tu veux que j'arrête ? (accentue un peu ses mouvements de main)

Lavi : non~

Yû (passe sa main sous le caleçon de Lavi, reprend ses caresses)

Lavi (gémit dans son cou)

Yû (va de plus en plus vite)

Lavi : Aah~ !

Yû (l'embrasse pour étouffer ses gémissements, accélère encore)

Lavi : hm...

Yû (continue jusqu'à ce que Lavi jouisse)

Lavi (atteint la jouissance, haletant ferme les yeux)

Yû (embrasse son cou, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (se blottit dans ses bras, ose un regard autour d'eux)

A part Road qui les regarde un grand sourire aux lèvres, personne ne fait vraiment attention à eux

Lavi (soupire de soulagement et regarde Yû)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit et se lève)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (prend sa main et l'emmène aux toilettes)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (le pousse dans une cabine)

Yû (le colle à lui)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû : Hh... (défait le pantalon de Lavi)

Lavi (mordille sa peau, le laisse faire)

Yû (le déshabille et le dévore du regard)

Lavi (a à nouveau une érection, lève les yeux vers lui)

Yû (sourit, se déshabille)

Lavi (le désire de plus en plus, respire rapidement)

Yû (colle leurs bassins, dévore son cou)

Lavi (le serre contre lui dans un soupire)

Yû (le soulève, le plaque contre le mur)

Lavi (enroule ses jambes à sa taille)

Yû (frotte son érection contre son intimité)

Lavi (haletant et impatient, bouge son bassin et le prend en lui)

Yû (donne de doux coups de bassin)

Lavi (l'accompagne)

Yû (accélère peu à peu)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus)

Yû (va plus loin en lui)

Lavi (crie encore)

Yû (devient un peu plus brutal, fait quelques vas-et-viens supplémentaires et se déverse en lui)

Lavi (en pleine extase)

Yû (reprend son souffle, garde Lavi contre lui)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (se retire de lui)

Lavi (reprend pied)

Yû (embrasse sa joue et s'écarte)

Lavi (se rhabille)

Yû (de même, sort de la cabine)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (passe dire aux autres qu'ils rentrent, puis toute la bande sort de la boîte)

Lavi (prend Yû par la taille)

Yû (passe un bras autour de ses épaules)

Ils rentrent chez eux.

Lavi (va se coucher une fois arrivé à la maison)

Les autres font de même.

Yû (une fois couché, prend Lavi dans ses bras)

Lavi (s'y blottit)

Yû (embrasse son front, le berce)

Lavi : ... neuh t'aime... Zz...

Yû (chuchote) : Je t'aime aussi... (s'endort peu après)

Lavi (dort comme un bébé toute la nuit)

Yû (de même, se lève le lendemain, laissant son lapin dodoter)

Lavi (dort encore)

Yû (est dans le salon avec le reste de la bande, parlant du planning de la journée)

Lavi (se réveille, enfile son jean et va au salon, les cheveux en bataille)

Un plan de la ville est sur la table, Yû indique un quartier dans lequel ils vont aller dans l'après-midi.

Lavi (vient près de Yû)

Yû : 'lut.

Lavi : coucou (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : On discutera de la suite du programme plus tard.

Les autres vont donc se trouver une occupation.

Yû : bien dormi ?

Lavi : moui et toi ?

Yû : oui. (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi : vous partez vers quelle heure ?

Yû : à 15h

Lavi : hm

Yû : Par contre, je sais pas à quelle heure on rentre.

Lavi : zut...

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (frémit un peu, caresse son dos)

Lavi (va sur ses genoux)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi : Ça fait longtemps que tu es levé ?

Yû : environ deux heures.

Lavi : ah

Yû : Et oui, tu es un flémard.

Lavi : mais !

Yû : x)

Lavi : méchant

Yû : Je sais...

Lavi : maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à te faire pardonner u_u

Yû : Qui te dit que je veux être pardonné ?

Lavi : ok... (se lève et va s'assoir plus loin)

Yû (range le plan qui était resté sur la table)

Lavi (boude)

Yû : Si tu boude, je vais plus t'approcher.

Lavi : je bouderai temps que tu ne te seras pas faire pardonné.

Yû : Je me ferais pardonner en rentrant.

Lavi : c'est ça

Yû (passe à côté de lui, lui ébouriffe davantage les cheveux et va à la cuisine)

Lavi : #

Yû (se prend une bière, revient dans le salon)

Lavi (va à la douche)

Yû (boit, songeant encore à ce qu'ils vont pouvoir faire une fois sortis)

Lavi (se prépare)

Yû (revient dans la chambre)

Lavi (fait ses lacets de basket)

Yû (fronce les sourcils) : tu sors ?

Lavi : mon grand père veut que je passe le voir.

Yû : Hm. Je viens aussi. (prend son arme)

Lavi : hm

Yû (prend sa main)

Lavi : non je boude x) (retire sa main)

Yû : -.-"

Lavi : ^^

Yû : tch'

Lavi : encaisse (prend sa veste et sort)

Yû : t'es fatigant. (le suit)

Lavi : et toi, méchant.

Yû : Un méchant qui passe des heures à faire en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien...

Lavi : hm... Oui... On verra dans ma chambre...

Yû (soupire)

Lavi : moi aussi neuh t'aime (entre chez son ancien chez lui)

Yû (l'y accompagne)

Son grand père lui donne du courrier qui lui revient et la cage de son lapin

Yû (attend)

Lavi (monte dans sa chambre)

Yû (le suit en silence)

Lavi (pose la cage et les lettres)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (sourit un peu)

Lavi (lui fait signe d'approcher)

Yû (s'approche)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû : tu ne boude plus ?

Lavi : j'ai dis qu'on verrait dans ma chambre.

Yû : mouais... en faite tu es tout simplement incapable de bouder.

Lavi : mais après tu te plains.

Yû : la bonne excuse. x)

Lavi : bon tu veux que je boude encore ?

Yû : non, c'est bon u_u

Lavi : tu te fais pardonner alors ?

Yû : ce soir. (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi : pourquoi ce soir ?

Yû : Parce que je tiens pas à être fatigué avant.

Lavi : genre Ça te fatigue.

Yû : un minimum quand même...

Lavi (lui tire la langue)

Yû : Tu pourrais mieux te servir de ta langue.

Lavi : non Ça risquerait de te fatiguer ^^

Yû : mais pas ça... (l'embrasse)

Lavi (rompt le baiser) : mais moi je parlais de ça (l'embrasse)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (joue avec elle)

Yû (rompt le baiser une fois à bout de souffle)

Lavi : tu vois ça te fatigue ^^

Yû : Alors je te laisse faire tout le travail. x)

Lavi (rit doucement)

Yû : Aller, j'attends.

Lavi (fait glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres)

Yû (esquisse un sourire)

Lavi (pose de doux baisers sur ses lèvres)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Yû (caresse un peu ses hanches)

Lavi (vient ensuite lécher son cou)

Yû (frémit) : Hh...

Lavi : je me débrouille bien ?

Yû : On ne peut mieux.

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : tu ne continue pas ?

Lavi : Ça va te fatiguer (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : et bien on arrête alors. (prend son portable) Il reste qu'une demi-heure avant que je parte.

Lavi : je vais rentrer alors...

Yû : Hm.

Lavi (prend son courrier, les affaires du lapin sous le bras, la cage dans l'autre)

Yû (le raccompagne)

Lavi (après avoir installé la cage dans un coin, regarde son courrier)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe) : Je te laisse

Lavi : fais attention, je t'aime.

Yû : je t'aime aussi. (sort)

Lavi (travaille pendant son absence)

Quelques heures plus tard, la bande revient en trombe.

* * *

Reviews ?


	17. Chapitre 17

Après cette journée de presque pas suspence... voivi la suite, que j'ai encore failli oublié de mettre ^^"""""

bonne lecture

* * *

Yû : Grouillez-vous un peu ! Allen, va chercher de quoi le soigner ! (donne quelques ordres supplémentaires)

Lavi (dans le salon, les regarde sans comprendre)

Ils emmènent Tyki dans sa chambre, et font leur possible pour le soigner.

Lavi (entre dans la chambre de Tyki)

Yû (essaie d'arrêter l'hémorragie de Tyki)

Mayaku (ramène de l'eau et des serviettes)

Allen (amène de quoi panser sa plaie)

Lavi (vient aider Yû)

Yû (prend rapidement de quoi extraire la balle, puis s'affaire à le soigner)

Lavi (appuie sur la plaie une fois la balle sorti)

Ils soignent et bandent sa blessure. Les autres membres du groupe sortent, et vont prendre une bonne douche.

Lavi (jette les affaires couvertes de sang)

Yû (se laisse glisser contre un mur)

Lavi (vient contre lui)

Yû (pose la tête sur son épaule en soupirant)

Lavi : Tyki a réussi à s'endormir.

Yû : ...

Lavi : Ça va ?

Yû : Hm...

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Yû (le laisse faire, ne bouge pas un muscle [remarque, il est tendu en ce moment])

Lavi : aller, viens (prend sa main)

Yû (ne fait pas un geste)

Lavi : Yû ? Il y a un problème ?

Yû : Laisse-moi tranquille... s'il te plait...

Lavi : ... (s'en va)

Yû (se passe une main sur le visage) [vu que c'est lui le chef, il est responsable si ça se passe mal]

Lavi (s'occupe comme il peut)

Yû (reste au chevet de Tyki jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre vienne le remplacer, va dans sa salle de bain prendre une douche)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (reste longtemps sous la douche)

Lavi (dort encore)

Yû (va se coucher, mais ne dort presque pas de la nuit)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui instinctivement)

Yû (se lève tôt le lendemain, va voir l'état de Tyki)

Lavi (se réveille seul)

Yû (après être passé voir Tyki, picole dans la cuisine avec les autres, dans un silence de mort)

Lavi (arrive)

Les regards se tournent vers lui.

Lavi : bonjour ^^

Tous : ... (et ils picolent encore)

Lavi : u_u" (va voir Tyki)

Tyki (toujours HS, mais a repris conscience)

Lavi : ... Ça va toi ?

Tyki : Aussi bien qu'on peut aller après s'être fait tiré dessus...

Lavi : mais pourquoi ils dépriment tous ?

Tyki : C'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un risque d'y laisser sa peau... la ça s'est mal passé...

Lavi : tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Tyki : de repos.

Lavi : hm... Je vérifie juste certains trucs (met une main sur son front)

[front un peu chaud, mais pas de fièvre]

Lavi (tâte son cou)

[rythme cardiaque un peu supérieur à la normal]

Lavi (regarde ensuite l'état de sa plaie)

Tyki (gémit un peu de douleur) [sa plaie... est comme tu veux XD]

Lavi : Ça va commencer à s'infecter... Je reviens... (va à la cuisine, prend la bouteille d'alcool à Yû au passage et sort un bol, met le reste de la bouteille dedans)

Yû : Hey, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Lavi : c'est pour Tyki (ajoute épices et mixtures de fruit)

Yû : Et tu compte l'achever avec ça ou quoi ?

Lavi : ... c'est ce que mon grand père a mis sur mon œil quand il a été crevé...

Yû : ...

Lavi : il cicatrisera plus vite sans risquer de s'infecter (ajoute de la menthe)

Yû (le regarde faire)

Lavi (finit)

Yû : ...

Devitt : tu vas le laisser faire ?

Yû : Ta gueule Devitt...

Devitt (sort de la cuisine suivit de son frère)

Lavi (ajoute des huiles)

Yû (l'observe toujours)

Lavi : vous auriez pas un produit pour le visage contre les boutons et les marques ?

Yû : faut voir dans les salles de bain des autres.

Lavi (va y faire un tour et trouve ce qu'il veux, ajoute de tout puis met de l'eau oxygénée puis va voir Tyki)

Yû (l'accompagne)

Lavi (imbibe de la gaze de son produit et le pose sur la plaie de Tyki)

Tyki (frissonne un peu, soupire d'aise)

Lavi (sourit) : tu pourras surement marcher dans une semaine mais il faudra le garder la nuit et le changer à la même heure tous les jours.

Tyki : Ok... merci.

Lavi (se tourne vers Yû) : à toi maintenant.

Yû : à moi quoi ?

Lavi : de te détendre (se lève)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui tend une main)

Yû (la prend)

Lavi (l'emmène dans sa chambre, lui enlève sa chemise)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (l'allonge sur le ventre)

Yû (esquisse un sourire)

Lavi (le masse)

Yû (se détend peu à peu)

Lavi (une de ses mains vient caresser sa nuque)

Yû (frémit un peu, soupire d'aise)

Lavi (chuchote) : Ça va mieux ?

Yû : Hm... (trop détendu, il fait plus l'effort de parler)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (somnole) [le sommeil de la nuit à rattraper]

Lavi (le Câline)

Yû : Zzz...

Lavi (sourit et le laisse se reposer)

Yû (dodote)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (se réveille quelques heures plus tard)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Yû (sourit un peu)

Lavi : bien dormi ?

Yû : ouais...

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (caresse son dos)

Yû (pose la tête sur son épaule)

Lavi (plonge ses doigts dans ses cheveux)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi : tu veux un autre massage ?

Yû : pourquoi pas

Lavi : allonge-toi.

Yû (s'allonge sur le ventre)

Lavi (recommence un massage)

Yû (profite)

Lavi (s'y applique)

Yû : c'est bien d'avoir des massages gratuits...

Lavi : oui...

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (dépose de doux baisers dans son cou)

Yû (soupire de bien être)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (se retourne, prend ses lèvres)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (masse son torse)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû : tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir maintenant ?

Lavi : non, dis-moi.

Yû : Que tu fasses un strip-tease et que tu te donne du plaisir. x)

Lavi (rougit) : euh... Tout seul ?

Yû : oui mon lapin. x)

Lavi : y a de la musique ?

Yû (va mettre de la musique, et se réinstalle sur son lit)

Lavi (se lève)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (commence à danser)

Yû (le dévore du regard)

Lavi (retire son haut)

Yû (le mate)

Lavi (va fermer à clef, danse et détache son pantalon)

Yû (regarde attentivement tous ses mouvements)

Lavi (se déhanche et son jean glisse le long de ses longues jambes)

Yû : * il a du talent *

Lavi (caresse l'élastique de son boxer, regarde Yû)

Yû (le fixe intensément)

Lavi (se débarrasse de son caleçon)

Yû (se lèche les lèvres en le regardant)

Lavi (s'assoit sur la chaise du bureau et se tourne vers lui, jambes écartées)

Yû (ne le lâche pas des yeux)

Lavi (sourit, se caresse)

Yû (le fixe avec envie)

Lavi : hh... (se pénètre d'un doigt)

Yû (est excité par la scène)

Lavi (gémit longuement, fait de longs vas-et-viens)

Yû (se mord un peu la lèvre)

Lavi (se cambre et rejette la tête en arrière)

Yû (pose un regard brûlant sur lui)

Lavi (accélère ses mouvements)

Yû (le regarde toujours)

Lavi (croise son regard)

Yû (arbore un air carnassier) [il va manger du lapin ce soir XD]

Lavi : j'ai pas les doigts assez longs... (continue ses mouvements)

Yû : Dans ce cas... prend un de tes jouets.

Lavi (rit et va chercher son vibromasseur le plus gros, regarde Yû)

Yû : Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Lavi : donne-moi des ordres.

Yû : donne-toi du plaisir, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Lavi : mais il y a une multitude de façon de se faire plaisir... (fait lentement entrer le jouet en lui) haan~

Yû : choisis celle qui te convient le mieux.

Lavi (fait entrer le vibro le plus loin possible, le met en marche et se cambre vivement, crie)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (respire très vite, crie)

Yû (le mate toujours, on ne peut plus excité)

Lavi : Yû~ !

Yû (s'approche, caresse son visage)

Lavi (tremble de plaisir, le regarde)

Yû (pose ses lèvres sur les siennes)

Lavi (ouvre la bouche)

Yû (sa langue rejoint celle de Lavi)

Lavi (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Yû (durant le baiser, prend le vibro, et fait quelques vas-et-viens avec pour donner davantage de plaisir à Lavi)

Lavi (l'enlace, quitte ses lèvres pour crier de plaisir intense)

Yû (accélère avec le vibro, et caresse l'entrejambe de Lavi)

Lavi (hurle longuement)

Yû (augmente le rythme)

Lavi (jouit rapidement, haletant, les yeux mis clos, un sourire beat sur les lèvres)

Yû (retire lentement le vibro, puis l'éteint)

Lavi : hh... Hh... Hh...

Yû (le dépose sur le lit)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, toujours souriant)

Yû (profite de ce moment pour se déshabiller, se mettre entre ses jambes et le pénétrer de son érection) [parce que voir le lapin se donner du plaisir... c'est pas tout ça, mais ça donne envie xd]

Lavi (crie longuement et le serre contre lui)

Yû (embrasse son cou, et entame ses vas-et-viens)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque et accompagne ses mouvements)

Yû (donne de puissants coups de reins)

Lavi (hurle encore de plaisir)

Yû (cogne sa prostate à maintes reprises avant de jouir dans un râle de plaisir)

Lavi (ne sent plus son corps, juste le plaisir l'habitant)

Yû (se retire, s'allonge à côté de lui)

Lavi (soupire de bonheur)

Yû (les recouvre de la couverture, serre Lavi contre lui)

Lavi (répond à l'étreinte)

Yû (s'endort)

Lavi (s'endort aussi)

Yû (dodote paisiblement toute la nuit)

Lavi (de même)

Yû (reste contre Lavi une fois réveillé)

Lavi (émerge lentement, se blottit contre lui)

Yû : salut mon lapin

Lavi : bonjour toi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (caresse son visage)

Yû : dis, c'était comment hier ? x)

Lavi : un vrai feu d'artifice, c'était super.

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi : et ton avis à toi ?

Yû : j'ai adoré~

Lavi (sourit et embrasse son cou)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi : hm... J'adore te câliner mais... On n'est pas lundi ?

Yû : on est mardi.

Lavi : mais on était pas dimanche hier ?

Yû : on va en boîte le samedi soir, Tyki s'est fait tiré dessus dimanche, et hier matin on n'avait pas le moral.

Lavi : ha oui... Et tu as retrouvé le moral aujourd'hui ?

Yû : bof... faut que je m'occupe l'esprit.

Lavi : je le fais pas bien ? (embrasse sa mâchoire)

Yû : Si. (caresse sa hanche)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû : mais un jour, il faudra bien retourner au lycée...

Lavi : oui je sais (sourit et s'écarte)

Yû (se lève, pas du tout motivé)

Lavi (le chatouille)

Yû (repousse ses mains) : pas maintenant.

Lavi : ...

Yû (va prendre une douche)

Lavi (l'accompagne)

Yû (se lave)

Lavi (se lave aussi)

Yû (sort, se sèche, s'habille et va voir Tyki)

Lavi (fait de même)

Tyki : 'lut...

Yû : comment ça va ce matin ?

Tyki : ça va, ça va...

Lavi (change la gaze)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (met le même produit que la veille)

Tyki : Tu l'as tient d'où cette mixture ?

Lavi : mon grand père avait utilisé ça pour mon œil

Tyki : hm... il a des talents de médecin...

Lavi : il est surtout doué en acuponcture ^^, Ça te lance moins ?

Tyki : ça me fait beaucoup moins mal.

Lavi : c'est cool

Tyki (sourit un peu)

Yû (sort de la pièce)

Lavi (suit Yû)

Yû : Mayaku, tu reste à pour veiller sur Tyki.

Mayaku : Ok. ^^

Yû (va prendre son sac)

Lavi (prend aussi son sac et sort)

Yû (marche à côté de lui, silencieux)

Lavi : Ça va ?

Yû : Hm.

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : vraiment ?

Yû : arrête de t'inquiéter, ça va...

Lavi : mais tu as pas l'air bien...

Yû (passe un bras autour de ses épaules et embrasse sa tempe) : ça va je te dis.

Lavi : alors souris un peu plus pour me rassurer (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (sourit un peu, puis reprend son air neutre en regardant droit devant lui)

Lavi (serre doucement sa main)

Ils arrivent au lycée.

* * *

Reviews ?


	18. Chapitre 18

Désolé de ne pas avoir mis de chap hier, mais je me suis pas connecté en revenant du boulot ^^""

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ils arrivent au lycée.

Lavi (va voir Osekkai lui demander les cours loupés)

Yû (garde un œil sur lui)

Lavi et Osekkai parlent et rient ensemble.

Yû (les regarde, reste en retrait)

Osekkai (embrasse la joue de Lavi)

Yû : # (vient près de Lavi, l'attrape par la taille)

Lavi et Osekkai : ?

Yû (emmène Lavi plus loin)

Lavi : hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû : Elle t'embrasse sur la joue et tu dis rien, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais

Lavi : mais c'est rien un bisou sur la joue.

Yû : Mouais... ça commence toujours comme ça.

Lavi : possessif. x)

Yû : tch'

Lavi : Ça n'arrivera plus. (l'embrasse)

Yû : y'a plus intérêt à ce que ça arrive.

Lavi (l'embrasse encore)

Yû (le tient toujours par la taille, participe) [très jaloux et possessif x)]

Lavi (entre deux baisers) : je t'aime.

Yû (répond par un baiser plus langoureux que les autres)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Ça sonne, ils vont en classe.

Lavi (Câline Yû)

Yû (tient sa main pendant le cours)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû : Hm ?

Lavi : j'ai le droit de côtoyer des gens du lycée ?

Yû : Tu le fais déjà. [pour lui ça se limite à les voir, pas leur parler xd]

Lavi : hm... Hey Ose', tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Yû (lui lance un regard noir)

Osekkai : ^^"

Lavi : euh non laisse tomber...

Yû (est quelque peu de mauvaise humeur)

Lavi (écrit tranquillement le cours)

Yû (le surveille du coin de l'œil, suivant vaguement le cours)

Lavi (gribouille dans sa marge)

Yû (d'ennui, regarde dehors)

Lavi : Yû ?

Yû (tourne la tête vers lui)

Lavi : ... Je crois que... J'aimerais faire ma vie avec toi...

Yû (sourit) : Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

Lavi : parce que... Tu fais super attention aux personnes que je côtoie et... C'est la première fois que je reste aussi longtemps dans un lycée sans qu'on se moque de moi à cause de mon œil... Je me sens en sécurité dans tes bras et puis je t'aime (fait un petit cœur dans la marge de Yû)

Yû (prend sa main et murmure) : moi aussi je t'aime

Lavi : Je sais, je le lis dans tes yeux (sourit tendrement)

Yû (porte sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrasse)

Lavi (l'embrasse amoureusement)

Yû (lèche ses lèvres)

Lavi (l'attire à lui)

Yû (rompt le baiser) : on est encore en cours, patience...

Lavi : le prof à rien capté.

Yû : Restons quand même prudent.

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (attend la fin du cours)

Lavi (travaille)

Yû (a l'esprit totalement ailleurs)

Lavi (écoute le cours)

Yû (le regarde de temps à autre)

Lavi (est concentré)

Yû (le trouve plus que craquant quand il est concentré)

Lavi (mordille son crayon en réfléchissant)

Yû (ne le quitte plus des yeux)

Lavi (tourne les yeux vers lui)

Yû (a un p'tit sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (sourit et sort son crayon de sa bouche)

Yû : t'es trop mignon quand tu as un air sérieux...

Lavi : merci ^/^

Yû : et quand tu rougis aussi.

Lavi : Je rougis quand tu me complimente (rougit encore)

Yû : x)

Lavi (reprend son travail)

La sonnerie retentit.

Yû (range ses affaires)

Lavi (les range aussi et sort)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (va poser son sac à son casier)

Yû (l'accompagne)

Lavi (le plaque contre les casiers et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (le pelote)

Lavi : hey... Je peux savoir un truc ?

Yû : quoi donc ?

Lavi : tu avais déjà eu des copains avant moi ?

Yû : Non. Avant, c'était juste histoire d'une nuit.

Lavi : mais tu as déjà couché avec des mecs ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : hmmm...

Yû : Quoi ?

Lavi : Ça vient de là ton expérience.

Yû : Hm... possible.

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi : on va manger ?

Yû : ok. (prend sa main)

Lavi : tu veux pas me peloter un peu d'abord ?

Yû : Après ou avant, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Lavi : avant et après c'est mieux.

Yû (sourit, et le pelote)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou et dévore sa peau)

Yû : Hh... (presse ses fesses)

Lavi : Yû... J'aime le contact de tes doigts sur ma peau nue... (mordille son lobe)

Yû (glisse une main dans son pantalon)

Lavi (retient un gémissement)

Yû (caresse ses fesses)

Lavi (se cambre un peu, le regarde)

Yû (sourit, continue ses caresses)

Lavi : hh... J't'aime

Yû : je t'aime aussi

Lavi (rit et caresse sa joue)

Yû (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Lavi (frotte son corps au sien)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi : j'ai tellement envie de toi

Yû : moi aussi... (l'embrasse encore)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque et l'embrasse avidement)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (donne des petits coups de bassin)

Lavi (respire rapidement et enroule une jambe à sa taille)

Yû (caresse sa cuisse)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû (dévore son cou)

Road (arrive par derrière Lavi) : bouh ! xD

Lavi (sursaute et manque de tomber)

Yû (le tient fermement)

Road : Vous venez manger ?

Lavi : on y allait...

Road : Vous alliez vous entre-dévorer oui xd

Lavi : c'était très agréable u_u

Road : Allen il veut pas me dévorer T.T

Yû : Demande-lui gentiment.

Road (regarde Allen avec des étoiles dans les yeux) : S'il te plaiiiit, dévore-moi.

Allen : -.-"

Lavi (toujours sur une jambe, les bras autour de Yû) : ^^

Road : T.T

Yû : bon on y va.

Lavi (tire sur sa jambe pour que Yû le lâche)

Yû (prend sa main, va en direction du self)

Lavi (enlace sa taille mais pose finalement sa main sur ses fesses)

Yû (sourit)

Ils vont s'assoir à leur table et mangent

Lavi (mange tout en regardant Yû)

Deux filles sont à une table non loin.

? : Il est mignon le rouquin.

? : Oui trop. ^o^

Lavi : Yû tu veux ton beignet au chocolat ?

Yû : prend-le... (semble un brin énervé)

Lavi : merci ^^ (le prend et mord dedans)

Les filles continuent de jacquetter sur Lavi.

Yû : ####### (il fait des efforts monumentaux pour pas aller les égorger)

Lavi (finit son deuxième dessert et enlace Yû)

Les filles : O.O ... T.T

Yû (esquisse un sourire)

Lavi : qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

Yû : elles se sont enfin tues.

Lavi (ne comprend pas, prend un verre d'eau)

Yû (attend que tout le monde finisse son repas)

Lavi (se lève et va ranger son plateau)

La bande sort, Yû tient Lavi par la taille. [toujours aussi jaloux... pauvre Lavi, un jour il aura plus de vie sociale xD]

Lavi (glisse sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de Yû)

Le groupe va s'installer dans un coin de la cour, dans l'herbe.

Lavi (sur le ventre, cueille des petites fleurs)

Tout le monde se la coule douce.

Yû (couve Lavi du regard)

Lavi (fait une sorte de couronne de fleurs)

Road (câline Allen)

Allen (soupire)

Les jumeaux glandouillent.

Lavi (met la couronne sur la tête de Yû)

Devitt (le regarde) : XD

Yû : Continue de rire et je te la fais bouffer.

Devitt : ^^""

Lavi (défait sa queue de cheval et caresse la joue de Yû)

Yû (s'allonge dans l'herbe, prend Lavi contre lui)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Devitt : on va fumer. (part avec Jasdero)

Lavi (regarde les jumeaux s'éloigner)

Yû : Road, va avec eux.

Road : ? ok... (rejoint les autres)

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû (caresse distraitement son dos)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (ferme les yeux, profite du moment)

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son torse)

Yû (regarde le ciel) [beau ciel bleu avec de rares nuages]

Lavi (prend la main de Yû)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (la pose sur son torse)

Yû (pose sa main au niveau du cœur de son lapinou d'amour)

Lavi (heureux et détendu, sourit)

Yû (laisse le temps s'écouler lentement)

Allen (baille, il s'ennuie)

Lavi : au faite pourquoi tu as dit à Road de partir ?

Yû : parce que je veux savoir s'ils disent des trucs dans notre dos.

Lavi : ah... Mais les fleurs te vont très bien. ^^

Yû : ça c'est ton point de vue.

Lavi : oui ^^

Yû : en ce qui me concerne... les fleurs, c'est pas mon truc.

Lavi : Ça sent bon.

Yû : hm... bof...

Allen : toi tu préfère l'odeur du sang au p'tit matin. x)

Lavi (fait la moue)

Yû : quoi ?

Lavi : j'aime pas le sang

Yû : chacun ses goûts.

Lavi : ouais... J'ai des gouts bizarres.

Yû : je dois me sentir visé ?

Lavi : non (embrasse son cou)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : Je t'aime.

Yû : moi aussi.

Lavi (s'allonge sur lui)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le berce, mais la sonnerie vient gâcher le moment)

Lavi : non T.T

Yû (soupire) : vivement les vacances...

Lavi : voui (se lève)

Yû (de même, va en cours)

Lavi (travaille)

Yû (de même)

Le soir.

Lavi (entre dans sa chambre)

Yû (passe d'abord voir Tyki, puis rejoint Lavi)

Lavi : comment il va ?

Yû : hormis son moral à zéro du fait qu'il peut pas se lever, ça va.

Lavi : il a surement besoin de compagnie

Yû : le temps lui paraitrait peut-être moins long...

Lavi (prend son lapin et va le mettre près de Tyki) : Milka a besoin de câlin

Tyki : u_u" t'as qu'à lui en faire.

Lavi : j'aimerais bien mais un Yû demande beaucoup plus d'attention et pis, ça t'occupera dans tes journée, j'ai aussi des gros livres à suspense si tu veux.

Tyki : je préfère la lecture aux lapins.

Lavi : ^^

Milka (vient contre Tyki)

Tyki (regarde Milka) -.-

Le lapin sent sa main puis lève les yeux vers lui

Tyki : tu veux bien récupérer ta bestiole ?

Lavi : tu veux pas le câliner un peu ?

Tyki : sans façon.

Lavi : ok (prend le lapin sur ses genoux) tu veux de la compagnie ou pas ?

Tyki : Yû ne te réclame pas ce soir ? Remarque, vous vous envoyez souvent en l'air. Il est peut-être fatigué.

Lavi : c'est parce qu'on s'aime...

Tyki : on a tous remarqué.

Lavi : même si je finirai sans vie sociale c'est pas grave, je suis prêt à passer ma vie avec lui

Tyki : sans vie sociale ?

Lavi : Yû est possessif

Tyki : oui ça je sais, mais... Dis-lui que tu as droit à un minimum de liberté.

Lavi : pour l'instant Ça me dérange pas... A vrai dire... C'est assez plaisant.

Tyki : tu vas trouver ça étouffant à force.

Lavi : la fac où je serais est loin, je serais en internat

Tyki : je parie qu'il te laissera pas y aller.

Lavi : pour l'instant il est d'accord... Déprimé mais d'accord ^^

Tyki : hm... Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que le jour venu il ne t'attache pas

Lavi (rit rien qu'à l'idée et se lève) : bon je vais aller le retrouver

Tyki : hm, a plus

Lavi (rejoint Yû)

Yû (l'attendait)

Lavi (laisse le lapin sur le lit et lui saute dessus)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi : Je t'ai manqué ?

Yû : oui, tu n'imagine même pas à quel point.

Lavi : vraiment ?

Yû : bien sûr.

Lavi : hm... On fait quoi maintenant ?

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (le serre doucement contre lui)

Lavi (enlace son cou de ses bras)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (embrasse le coin de ses lèvres)

Yû (ferme ses n'œil, profite)

Lavi (embrasse lentement ses paupières)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (embrasse son sourire)

Yû (entrouvre les lèvres)

Lavi (caresse doucement ses lèvres de sa langue puis la glisse agilement vers sa jumelle)

Yû (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (caresse doucement son torse)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (le regarde avec des yeux brillant d'amour)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi : hm...

Yû (le regarde, le berce toujours)

Lavi : ... Tu cherche à m'endormir ?

Yû : oui mon lapin.

Lavi : Mais on n'a pas encore diner... Et on s'est à peine câliné.

Yû : On récupèrera le temps perdu plus tard.

Lavi : d'accord

Yû (recommence à le bercer tendrement)

Lavi (baille)

Yû : bonne nuit mon ange.

Lavi (se blottit contre lui avec un sourire, s'endort)

Yû (attend un peu, puis s'écarte en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, rejoint le reste de la bande et sort)

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

La bande retourne là où ça s'est mal passé la dernière fois, et affronte la bande rivale.

Lavi (dort toujours)

Le groupe rentre HS mais victorieux, Yû rentre dans sa chambre, pousse un long soupire, et va dans la salle de bain se débarbouiller un peu.

Lavi (est réveillé par le soupire, se redresse)

Yû (se passe de l'eau sur la figure)

Lavi (baille longuement et se frotte l'œil)

Yû (enlève sa chemise, se lave l'avant-bras, couvert de sang, et se soigne comme il peut)

Lavi (vient dans la salle de bain, d'abord aveuglé par la lumière, dévisage Yû avant de venir l'aider) [avec une tête de pas réveillé]

Yû : ... (le laisse faire, et s'attend à quelques reproches) [parce qu'il l'a pas prévenu qu'il partait]

Lavi : Tu as mal ?

Yû : je fais plus attention à la douleur depuis un bout de temps...

Lavi : hm (finit de le soigner)

Yû : m'rci...

Lavi : maintenant tu viens dormir avec moi ou tu compte encore te sauver dès que je dormirai ?

Yû : ... je viens dormir...

Lavi (prend sa main et retourne se coucher)

Yû (s'allonge)

Lavi (se calle contre lui)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi : pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ?

Yû : Je suis pas obligé de te prévenir de tous mes fais et gestes.

Lavi : peut-être que tu devrais te rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui est possessif ici et qui peut s'inquiéter... (lui tourne le dos)

Yû : Tu vas pas bouder pour ça...

Lavi : Je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade.

Yû : Alors pourquoi tu me tourne le dos ?

Lavi : parce que je suis blessé.

Yû : ... Si je suis parti sans te le dire c'était pour ne pas t'inquiéter.

Lavi : ... Ne te trouve pas d'excuse, c'est plus la peine.

Yû : ... (se lève)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (sort de la chambre, va fumer) [quand ça va mal, il recommence à fumer]

Lavi (essaye de dormir)

Yû (fume un bon moment avant de retourner se coucher)

Lavi (dort mal)

Yû (n'arrive pas à s'endormir, donc va nettoyer son arme pour se détendre)

Lavi (se réveille plusieurs fois dans la nuit et dort très très mal)

Yû (va dormir vers 4h du matin) [le réveil sonne à 6h30 en + x)]

Lavi (toujours pareil)

* * *

Reviews ?


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le réveil sonne à 6h30.

Yû (émet un grognement, éteint le réveil et se redresse)

Lavi (ouvre difficilement les yeux, fiévreux)

Yû (se lève, va prendre une douche)

Lavi (n'a pas la volonté de se lever)

Yû (une fois lavé, sort et s'habille) : Toujours pas levé ?

Lavi : ... Hm...

Yû (vient près de lui) : Aller on a cours...

Lavi : vas-y sans moi.

Yû (caresse sa joue et son front, fronce les sourcils) : tu as de la fièvre...

Lavi : j'appellerai un médecin dans la matinée...

Yû : ... (se couche à côté de lui, le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû : Je te fais un câlin.

Lavi : Tu vas être en retard (se blottit quand même contre lui)

Yû : Je reste avec toi. (caresse son dos)

Lavi : quoi ?

Yû : je vais pas te laisser tout seul.

Lavi : Mais pourquoi ? Je sais quand même m'occuper de moi.

Yû : Je préfère quand même rester, au cas où...

Lavi (soupire) : t'es chiant.

Yû : Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Lavi : tais-toi, tu devrais aller en cours au lieu de rester la pour rien.

Yû : Je reste pas pour rien, je reste pour toi.

Lavi : Tu devrais plutôt aller la ou je ne sais pas que tu es.

Yû (soupire) : tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?

Lavi : difficile à dire.

Yû : ...

Lavi : Tu ne te rends même pas compte du mal que ces paroles m'ont fait.

Yû : ... je suis désolé...

Lavi : ... C'est déjà un bon début... (prend timidement sa main)

Yû (la serre doucement)

Lavi : maintenant va en cours s'il te plait.

Yû : Non.

Lavi : Tu veux que j'arrête de t'en vouloir ou pas ?

Yû : Je préfère rester avec toi plutôt que d'aller en cours.

Lavi : Yû... J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas confiance en moi...

Yû : ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

Lavi : Je n'ai même plus de liberté.

Yû : qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ?

Lavi : ton comportement, tu ne me laisse jamais sortir seul, tu réagis excessivement dès que quelqu'un m'approche.

Yû : Je ne fais que te protéger...

Lavi : en étant trop jaloux et possessif

Yû : ... c'est mon caractère...

Lavi : Je sais mais ça peut être étouffant.

Yû : ...

Lavi : s'il te plait... Va en cours.

Yû (soupire, se lève et sort) [mais il va pas en cours le méchant]

Lavi : ...

Yû (va en ville, s'installe sur la terrasse d'un café et fume)

Lavi (appelle un médecin puis va prendre une douche)

Yû (fait ensuite un tour en ville)

Après que le médecin soit passé, Lavi prend les médicaments recommandé.

Yû (revient plus tard, va prendre une bière) [après le tabac, l'alcool]

Lavi (se repose)

Yû (vide sa bouteille, et reste dans le salon)

Lavi (se réveille une fois la fièvre baissé, va au salon)

Yû (est un pitit peu perdu dans ses pensées)

Lavi (arrive par derrière, pose ses mains sur les yeux de Yû)

Yû (sursaute un peu) : Lavi... arrête.

Lavi (retire ses mains)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : Ça va pas ?

Yû : Si, si... (se lève, va jeter sa bouteille vide)

Lavi (s'assoit dans le canapé)

Yû (revient s'assoir)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (l'étreint doucement)

Lavi : excuse-moi pour ce matin.

Yû (pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû : ...

Lavi : j'ai réagi comme un égoïste...

Yû : ... c'est normal que tu veuille plus de liberté...

Lavi : Mais j'aurais pas du te le dire comme ça...

Yû (le serre un peu plus contre lui)

Lavi : Je t'aime

Yû : moi aussi...

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : Au faite, tu te sens mieux ?

Lavi : oui, c'était la fatigue et le stress.

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : Je suis sur d'aller mieux maintenant (lui sourit)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (embrasse sa mâchoire)

Yû : tu devrais peut-être te reposer encore un peu.

Lavi : oui, le médecin m'a conseillé de ne pas aller en cours demain.

Yû : Hm.

Lavi : Tu resteras avec moi ?

Yû : bien sûr.

Lavi (sourit et pose la tête contre son torse)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi (s'endort contre lui)

Yû (le porte jusqu'à la chambre, l'allonge, et le regarde dormir)

Lavi (dort un petit sourire aux lèvres)

Yû (caresse doucement sa joue, s'endort aussi un peu plus tard)

Lavi (dodote paisiblement)

Yû (de même)

Lavi (se réveille le lendemain à midi)

Yû (est dans la cuisine)

Lavi (se lève et va dans la cuisine)

Yû (met la table)

Lavi : bonjour...

Yû : Salut. bien dormi ?

Lavi : peut-être trop bien.

Yû : On ne dort jamais trop bien.

Lavi (rit et l'enlace)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (le fait s'assoir à sa place, et sert le repas)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : bon app'.

Lavi : merci, toi aussi

Yû : merci. (mange)

Lavi (mange tranquillement)

Yû (de même, va faire la vaisselle)

Lavi (éternue)

Yû : A tes souhaits.

Lavi : ... Tu as fumé y a pas longtemps ?

Yû : ... un peu...

Lavi : ah... C'est pour Ça... Hh... Hatchi~ !

Yû : ...

Lavi (rit)

Yû : ê.è

Lavi : C'est bon c'est passé

Yû : Hm... (retourne à sa vaisselle)

Lavi (l'enlace par derrière)

Yû : tu vas encore éternuer...

Lavi : que dans quelques heures

Yû : tss...

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (se dégage, et range la vaisselle)

Lavi : ...

Yû : Va te recoucher.

Lavi : ... (retourne s'allonger)

Yû (va prendre une douche et se change pour enlever au maximum les odeurs de tabac)

Lavi (allonger, s'ennuie)

Yû (vient ensuite près de lui) [il sent plus la clope ^^]

Lavi (son visage s'illumine quand il le voit)

Yû (s'allonge près de lui, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (répond à l'étreinte)

Yû (caresse doucement son dos, et embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (se repose contre lui)

Yû (le couve du regard)

Lavi (dodote)

Yû (reste avec lui tout le temps)

Lavi (se réveille quelques heures plus tard)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : re~

Yû (embrasse le bout de son nez)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : il est quelle heure ?

Yû : Presque 17h.

Lavi : j'ai dormi toute la journée O/O

Yû : et alors ?

Lavi : Tu... Tu es resté tout le temps avec moi ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : même pas pour aller au toilette ou gouter ?

Yû : si, mais une minute d'absence, ça compte pas.

Lavi : ah ^^

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (l'attire à lui et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe doucement)

Lavi (suçote ses lèvres)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (colle leurs corps)

Lavi (enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille)

Yû (frotte leurs bassins)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Yû (retire le caleçon de Lavi)

Lavi (se met sur le ventre et se cambre)

Yû (se déshabille, se met au dessus de lui, caresse son intimité)

Lavi : hh...

Yû (le pénètre avec ses doigts et le prépare) [en prenant tout son temps xd]

Lavi : ah~

Yû (après une longue préparation, le pénètre de son sexe)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (fait quelques lents vas-et-viens et accélère)

Lavi : hn ! Aah !

Yû (va plus profondément en lui)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (se déverse en lui après quelques minutes)

Lavi (bouge encore les reins, se donne encore un peu de plaisir)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : hh...

Yû (reprend son souffle) : tu en redemande ?

Lavi : hm oui~

Yû (redonne quelques coups de rein)

Lavi (reprend ses cris)

Yû (accélère à nouveau, et est un peu plus violent)

Lavi (hurle longuement)

Yû (jouit en lui encore une fois, se retire, essoufflé)

Lavi (un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Yû : je t'aime

Lavi : Je t'aime aussi

Yû (le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (ferme les yeux, caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (somnole)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (idem)

Le lendemain, le réveil sonne, ils vont en cours.

Lavi (travaille silencieusement)

Yû (travaille aussi, et essaie d'être moins sur le dos de Lavi) [pour qu'il puisse parler à d'autres gens]

Lavi (parle avec Osekkai à la pause pour les cours qu'il a loupés)

Yû (attend plus loin)

Lavi (revient près de lui avec les cours)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Lavi : oui

Yû (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (soupire longuement d'aise)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Pause du midi, ils vont au self, vers la fin du repas, Yû est appelé pour aller chez la principale à cause d'absences injustifiées.

Yû : -.-" Je te rejoins plus tard. (embrasse sa joue et s'en va)

Lavi (soupire et finit son repas et sort du self)

Les deux filles qui lorgnaient sur lui l'autre jour vont le voir. [disons, Lenalee et Lou Fa parce que je les aime pas XD]

Lenalee : bonjour. ^^ Comment tu t'appelle ?

Lavi : Lavi, pourquoi ?

Lou Fa : je m'appelle Lou Fa, et elle c'est Lenalee. Ravie de faire ta connaissance ^^

Lavi : moi de même (leur tend une main amical)

Les filles lui serrent la main.

Lenalee : ça te dirait de venir avec nous dans un coin tranquille pour qu'on fasse connaissance ?

Lavi : A vrai dire j'attends mon ami.

Lou Fa : tu le rejoindras plus tard, il ne t'en voudra pas je pense.

Lavi : hmm... D'accord...

Ils vont sur le toit du lycée, Lavi assis entre les filles.

Lenalee : ça fait longtemps que tu es dans le lycée ?

Lavi : non, un mois et demi, à peu près.

Lou Fa : Et tu n'as pas trop de mal à te faire des amis ?

Lavi : non pas trop... Enfin je vis avec un groupe...

Lou Fa : Et ils sont sympas ?

Lavi : oui ^^

Lenalee (se rapproche un peu) : tu pratique un sport ? Tu me semble assez musclé. (caresse son torse) [innocemment xd]

Lavi (écarte gentiment sa main) : je courais le dimanche mais maintenant je passe mes journées au lit avec mon ami.

Lou Fa : Tu devrais recommencer à courir, c'est pas bien de trop se laisser aller.

Lavi : euh... Non c'est bon.

La discussion part sur des sujets plus variés.

Lenalee (feint d'avoir chaud et ouvre le haut de son chemisier)

Lavi (baisse les yeux sur son décolté et les relève aussi tôt)

Lenalee (esquisse un sourire)

Lavi (regarde la cours, cherchant Yû)

Yû (cherche Lavi dans les couloirs)

Lenalee (pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Lavi, remonte un peu sa jupe sur ses jambes) [genre pour bronzer]

Lou Fa (fait de même)

Lavi : ... Je vais y aller ^^

Lenalee : déjà ? Reste encore un peu s'il te plait. (pose sa main sur le bas-ventre de Lavi et le regarde avec des yeux implorant)

Lavi : mais on doit me chercher là.

Lou Fa : encore 5minutes

Lenalee : s'il te plait... (sa main glisse très légèrement plus bas)

Lavi (arrête sa main)

Lou Fa (profite que Lavi regarde vers Lenalee pour lui faire un suçon) [quand Yû va voir ça... niarkniark]

Lavi (la repousse)

Lenalee (se met vite à cheval sur lui, et l'embrasse langoureusement, en s'accrochant fermement à lui)

Lavi (se lève et la fait tomber)

Lou Fa (l'enlace par derrière et glisse sa main dans le caleçon de Lavi, saisit son membre) [bande de perverse xD]

Lavi : Raah mais arrêtez !

Lou Fa (le caresse)

Lenalee (se relève, fait pareil que Lou Fa)

Lavi (donne un coup de coude dans le foie de Lou fa et un coup de genoux à Lenalee, se dégage enfin)

Les filles gémissent de douleur.

Lavi (se sauve rapidement)

Yû (cherche encore Lavi, jurant intérieurement)

Lavi (court en quittant le toit, puis dans les couloirs)

Yû (le voit passer dans un couloir adjacent, lui court après)

Lavi (pense que c'est les filles, accélère)

Yû : Lavi ! Arrête-toi !

Lavi (s'arrête, le regarde et se jette dans ses bras)

Yû (le serre contre lui) : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lavi (répond vivement à l'étreinte) : ces filles sont tarés !

Yû : quoi ? Quelles filles ?

Lavi (se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû (l'emmène avec lui dans un coin où ils sont seuls, et s'écarte de lui, le regarde)

Lavi (plus pâle que d'habitude)

Yû (prend son visage entre ses mains) : Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Lavi.

Lavi (lui raconte, tremblant)

Yû (grande montée de colère) : ########### [faut pas toucher son lapin]

Lavi (essaye de l'enlacer)

Yû (tourne les talons, cherche les filles, déterminé à leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce)

Lavi : ... Y-Yû...

Yû (le regarde, toujours empli de haine)

Lavi (tend les bras vers lui, en larme)

Yû (craque devant ses larmes, revient près de lui et le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi (s'accroche désespérément à lui)

Yû (murmure) : détend-toi... je reste avec toi... (le berce doucement)

Lavi (cache son visage dans son torse)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux, essaie toujours de le calmer)

Lavi (se calme peu à peu)

Yû (s'écarte un peu)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (caresse sa joue) : tu veux rentrer ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Yû (passe un bras à sa taille pour le garder collé à lui et quitte le lycée)

Lavi (a la tête basse)

* * *

Reviews ?


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ils rentrent, Yû mène Lavi à la cuisine et lui prépare un chocolat chaud.

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lui sert son chocolat, et s'assoit près de lui)

Lavi : merci...

Yû (embrasse sa joue) : essaie de te détendre, tu es en sécurité ici.

Lavi (le remercie à nouveau et boit le chocolat chaud)

Yû (reste avec lui)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (l'emmène, va lui couler un bain)

Lavi (l'observe en silence)

Yû (déshabille Lavi une fois le bain coulé)

Lavi (va dans le bain)

Yû : Tu veux que je reste ? Ou tu as besoin d'être un peu seul ?

Lavi : ... Reste.

Yû (s'agenouille à côté de la baignoire, prend sa main)

Lavi (amène la main de Yû contre son cœur)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi : ...

Yû (laisse sa main sur son cœur, son autre main vient caresser sa joue)

Lavi : Je suis désolé...

Yû : Ce n'est pas de ta faute... tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui arriverait.

Lavi : tu es pressé ?

Yû : Pas spécialement.

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (répond à l'étreinte)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi : ... Tu veux pas me faire l'amour ?

Yû : A la seconde où j'aurais égorgé les deux autres de mes propres mains... [il est toujours énervé, fallait pas rêver ^^]

Lavi : ... D'accord...

Yû (s'écarte, va passer un coup de fil) [il demande au groupe, resté au lycée de retrouver Lenalee et Lou Fa]

Lavi (se lave)

Yû (lui amène des vêtements propres)

Lavi : merci (les enfile)

Yû (ressort de la salle de bain)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (reçoit un appel) : oui ?

Road : On les a.

Yû (un petit sourire [sadique] apparait sur ses lèvres) : parfait. Je vous rejoins dans 10 minutes.

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû : reste ici. J'en ai pour une heure maximum.

Lavi : Tu vas les tuer ?

Yû : Tu vas me poser la question à chaque fois ?

Lavi : ^^" c'est juste pour savoir.

Yû : Et bien oui... elles ne verront pas le soleil se coucher.

Lavi (l'enlace) : je t'aime.

Yû : Je t'aime aussi.

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû : A tout à l'heure.

Lavi (une fois Yû parti, va voir Tyki)

Tyki (bouquine)

Lavi : coucou...

Tyki : 'lut... (finit son paragraphe) que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Lavi : Yû est parti tuer deux filles alors je suis venu voir comment ça aller pour toi

Tyki : ça va... mais pourquoi il est allé tuer des filles ?

Lavi : elles... Elles ont essayé d'abuser de moi ^^""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tyki : t'as failli te faire avoir par des filles ! XD

Lavi : mais je m'y attendais pas.

Tyki : mouais, ouais... n'empêche que t'es un aimant à viol u_u

Lavi : oui je sais... J'attire les problèmes...

Tyki : Toi et Yû, vous faites la paire.

Lavi : tu trouve ?

Tyki : il cherche les emmerdes et toi tu les attire, donc oui.

Lavi (rit)

Tyki : Et à part ça... tout va comme tu veux ?

Lavi : parfaitement ^^

Tyki : cool. J'avais cru comprendre que vous vous étiez engueulé en début de semaine.

Lavi : j'ai expliqué à Yû que son attitude était un peu étouffante et tout, et tout... Et puis il semble plus enclin à me laisser seul...

Tyki : Tire un trait sur le peu de jour où il t'a laissé davantage de liberté.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Tyki : Je doute qu'il te laisse à nouveau te faire tripoter à cause d'un manque de surveillance. Lavi : Je serais plus prudent.

Tyki : bon courage pour lui dire alors. x)

Lavi : ^^""" ... Sinon les livres que je t'ai prêté te plaisent ?

Tyki : Ouais, ils sont pas mal.

Lavi : Tu t'ennuie pas trop ?

Tyki : Je tuerais pour un bonne sortie en ville -.-

Lavi : Tu pourras peut-être te lever demain.

Tyki : j'espère.

Lavi (change sa gaze et met un peu plus de mixture)

Tyki : merci.

Lavi : de rien ^^

Tyki (reprend sa lecture)

Lavi (sort de la pièce)

Pendant ce temps, Yû se débarrasse de Lenalee et Lou Fa (en s'amusant bien, il faut le dire) et ensuite, le groupe cache les corps.

Lavi (s'ennuie donc fait le ménage)

Tout le monde rentre.

Lavi (en tenue décontracte [c'est à dire short très court et T-shirt + bandana dans les cheveux], nettoie la cuisine)

Yû vient dans la cuisine avec les autres pour prendre des bières.

Road (siffle Lavi)

Yû : -.-##

Road : ^^''

Lavi (se tourne vers eux sans comprendre)

Yû : Lavi, tu veux bien t'habiller un peu plus ?

Lavi : mais il fait super chaud...

Yû : je veux pas le savoir. C'est soit tu te couvre plus, soit je leur crève les yeux.

Mayaku : c'est bon, calme-toi Yû.

Yû : #

Lavi : Tu leur ferais Ça ? O.O

Yû : File te mettre autre chose !

Lavi : O.O ! (Court se réfugier dans leur chambre, apeuré)

Yû : Et que je revois personne lorgner sur lui.

Tous: ok ^^""

Lavi (hésite à se cacher sous le lit)

Les autres vont voir ailleurs si ils sont. Yû boit tranquillement sa bière

Lavi (finit par enfiler un jean, soupire)

Yû (finit sa bouteille)

Lavi (revient dans la cuisine) : -.-'

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (prend le ventilateur, l'allume et le dirige vers lui, soupire à nouveau)

Yû : tu exagère, il ne fait pas si chaud.

Lavi : il fait 35 degrés dehors

Yû : On n'est pas dehors.

Lavi : toutes les fenêtres sont ouvertes

Yû : tch' (va fermer les fenêtres)

Lavi (ouvre le frigo)

Yû (va dans sa chambre une fois les fenêtres closes)

Lavi (fait du frais dans la cuisine)

Yû (s'installe sur son lit et réfléchit à une prochaine sortie)

Lavi (passe par la chambre, prend son lapin)

Yû (le regarde) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lavi : Je vais dans le jardin

Yû (se lève de son lit et suit Lavi)

Lavi (va s'assoir dans l'herbe et laisse le lapin vagabonder)

Yû (se met torse nu [parce que dehors il fait chaud] et s'allonge dans l'herbe)

Lavi (plisse les yeux et commence à retirer son t-shirt)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (se débarrasse de son haut et remonte un peu le bas de son jean)

Yû (ferme les yeux, se prélasse mi à l'ombre, mi-soleil)

Le lapin vient près de Yû et ses moustaches chatouillèrent son ventre

Yû : hm... (pousse le lapin)

Lavi : Milka, viens la.

Le lapin insiste et se rapproche de Yû.

Yû (a toujours les yeux clos, somnole)

Lavi (passe au dessus de Yû pour attraper Milka)

Yû (dort) [mais pas trop profondément quand même]

Lavi (soupire) [il a chaud]

Yû (se tourne sur le côté) : zzz...

Lavi (retourne enfiler son short et revient s'allonger dans l'herbe)

Yû (somnole encore)

Lavi (profite du soleil et prend de belles couleurs)

Yû (émerge un peu) [lui il était à l'ombre, pas un fan de bronzette]

Lavi (se tourne et se met sur le ventre en soupirant d'aise)

Yû (le regarde) : u_u' Lavi, tu as mis de la crème solaire ?

Lavi : oui (lui montre le tube plus loin)

Yû : Hm. Viens te mettre à l'ombre.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Yû : parce que tu vas griller si ça continue. [Lavi pris beaucoup de couleurs]

Lavi (vient à coté de lui, à l'ombre)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (son teint mat est plus prononcé et ses cheveux font donc un peu plus clairs)

Yû : Tu peux arrêter le bronzage pour le reste de l'année.

Lavi : hein ?

Yû : tu te regarderas dans le miroir tout à l'heure.

Lavi : hm... J'aurais la trace du short... Ça va être mignon...

Yû : x)

Lavi : Je ferais le bronzage intégral demain u.u

Yû : Même pas en rêve.

Lavi : tss

Yû (se lève) : on rentre.

Lavi : mais je suis bien là.

Yû : On ouvrira la fenêtre de la chambre si tu veux.

Lavi (soupire) : la flemme de se lever

Yû (lui tend sa main)

Lavi (la prend)

Yû (l'aide à se lever)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (répond à l'étreinte quelques secondes, puis ils rentrent)

Lavi : au faite, tu n'as rien oublié en revenant tout à l'heure ?

Yû : pas que je sache...

Lavi : la je suis vexé u.u

Yû : Je n'ai pas oublié, j'attendais que tu réclame.

Lavi (le regarde, ahuri)

Yû : Quoi ?

Lavi : j'aurais préféré que tu me saute dessus dès le début (rentre Milka dans sa cage)

Yû : Tu étais occupé.

Lavi : c'était pas important

Yû : de toute façon ça change rien... (le pousse sur le lit)

Lavi (tombe allongé)

Yû (se met à cheval sur lui, s'apprête à embrasser son cou) : finalement je vais attendre...

Lavi (le fusille du regard) : et pourquoi ?

Yû : Va te prendre une douche pour te débarrasser de la crème solaire u_u

Lavi : Je vois pas où est le problème ?

Yû : je tiens à avoir le goût de ta peau, pas de la crème. (s'écarte)

Lavi (se lève et va à la salle de bain)

Yû (l'y accompagne)

Lavi (retire le peu de vêtements qu'il porte)

Yû (se déshabille aussi, va dans la cabine de douche avec Lavi)

Lavi (se lave avec attention)

Yû (se lave aussi, et le mate)

Lavi (se rince et se relave)

Yû (attend, adossé à la paroi)

Lavi (se rince à nouveau et sort, se sèche)

Yû (le réattire dans la douche et se jette sur ses lèvres)

Lavi : hh... (se colle à lui)

Yû (le pelote, dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (joue avec sa langue)

Yû (caresse sa nuque, presse leurs bassins)

Lavi (ondule contre lui)

Yû : Hh... (le pénètre d'un doigt)

Lavi (gémit et accentue ses mouvements)

Yû (le prépare, puis retire ses doigts)

Lavi (le regarde, très très très très très très très impatient)

Yû (le soulève, frotte son érection à son intimité)

Lavi : hh... Dépêche-toi...

Yû (le fait patienter encore un peu, puis le pénètre)

Lavi (le serre contre lui, enfouit son visage dans son cou) : ... Mon amour...

Yû (fait de doux mouvements en lui)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (accélère, dévore son cou)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort, se tient à ses épaules)

Yû (le pénètre davantage, lui procurant beaucoup de plaisir)

Lavi (rejette vivement la tête en arrière dans un hurlement)

Yû (augmente encore le rythme, jouit après quelques minutes)

Lavi (pause la tête sur son épaule, épuisé)

Yû (reprend son souffle, se retire lentement)

Lavi (reprend pied mais se tient quand même à Yû)

Yû (le garde contre lui jusqu'à ce que Lavi tienne bien debout)

Lavi (retrouve enfin son équilibre, le regarde)

Yû (l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi (frémit sous ses doigts)

Yû (rompt le baiser, le regarde, sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (sourit aussi, caresse ses lèvres d'un doigt)

Yû (lèche son doigt)

Lavi (rit pour cacher le plaisir et le désir que ça lui donne)

Yû (sort de la douche)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (va s'allonger sur le lit) [il s'est pas rhabillé]

Lavi (l'observe longuement avant de venir contre lui)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : tu retourne au lycée demain ?

Lavi : faut bien si je veux mon bac u_u

Yû : Hm. Evite de t'éloigner alors.

Lavi : oui, je ne me faisais plus d'illusions de toute façon.

Yû : Tu aurais encore voulu que je te laisse sans protection après ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lavi : et si je te disais que je serais encore plus prudent ?

Yû : Laisse tomber, je me commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur.

Lavi (fait une petite moue boudeuse)

Yû (se met au dessus de lui, prend son visage entre ses mains et le regarde avec sérieux)

Lavi (le regarde un peu surpris)

Yû : Je ne veux plus que ça arrive. Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer... te voir te sentir mal. Alors ne me demande pas de te laisser sans protection.

Lavi (ne sait pas quoi répondre, fait seulement oui de la tête)

Yû (le serre tendrement contre lui)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi : Yû, je veux pas dormir.

Yû : et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lavi : t'aimer (le fait tomber sur le coté et inverse les positions)

Yû (le regarde, un peu surpris)

Lavi (fait courir ses doigts sur son torse)

Yû (frémit)

Lavi : de quelle manière je pourrais te montrer tout mon amour ?

Yû : Tu me l'as montré il n'y a même pas 10 minutes. [dans la salle de bain]

Lavi : non là, c'était toi qui me le montrais et c'est ta façon à toi.

Yû : Alors trouve toi-même le moyen de me le montrer.

Lavi : je cherche... Mais je me dois d'être original…

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (embrasse doucement sa joue)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : il faudrait que tu me dises ce que tu aimes

Yû : Toi. x)

Lavi : -\\\- ... Hum... Et à part moi ?

Yû : Hmm... [va trouver un truc qu'il aime]

Lavi : alors ?

Yû : Me battre, faire la peau à ceux que je déteste, le kendo, ...

Lavi : tu crois que j'arriverai à te montrer mon amour avec ça ? ^^"

Yû : non, je crois pas…

Lavi (rit doucement)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond doucement)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (caresse ses hanches)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (le colle à lui)

Yû (presse ses fesses)

Lavi (attaque son cou)

Yû : Hh...

Lavi (frotte lentement leur corps)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : j'ai envie de toi tu sais...

Yû : oui, je sais... (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : si souvent... Tu dois être fatigué parfois...

Yû : Jamais.

Lavi : vraiment ?

Yû : c'est parce que je t'aime.

Lavi : moi aussi, je t'aime ! (se jette sur ses lèvres)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (donne de petits coups de rein)

Yû : Hh... hm...

Lavi (blottit son bassin entre ses jambes)

Yû (glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux)

Lavi (embrasse sa gorge et accentue ses mouvements)

Yû (gémit un peu plus fort)

Lavi (glisse sa main et vient caresser son intimité)

Yû (se mord la lèvre) [il aime pas être en position de dominé le pauvre x)]

Lavi (embrasse doucement son cou et le pénètre d'un doigt)

Yû : aah~

Lavi (fait plusieurs mouvements)

Yû (gémit plus fort)

Lavi (ajoute un deuxième doigt)

Yû (se cambre un peu, serre les draps entre ses doigts)

Lavi (caresse son visage de sa main libre)

Yû (essaie de se détendre) [il a jamais été pris]

Lavi (le prépare avec beaucoup de précaution)

Yû (gémit un peu de plaisir)

Lavi (met un troisième doigt)

Yû : HHh...

Lavi (finit de le préparer et le pénètre doucement)

Yû (gémit longuement)

Lavi (attend un peu, regarde Yû)

Yû (respire vite) : vas-y...

Lavi (ondule lentement)

Yû (gémit à chaque mouvement)

Lavi (accélère peu à peu)

Yû (ses gémissements deviennent des cris)

Et tout ce raffut attire du monde.

Les jumeaux débarquent dans la chambre, armés de leurs pistolets.

Devitt : Yû ça v/ O.O

Jasdero : O.O

Lavi (s'arrête net, les regarde, haletant)

Yû : #### quoi vous avez jamais vu un couple faire l'amour ? DEGAGEZ ! !

Les jumeaux ne se font pas prier, et après la petite frayeur, ils rigolent de la situation.

Lavi (esquisse un petit sourire et embrasse tendrement Yû)

Yû (entend les jumeaux rire) : -_-"""""""""" * adieu ma réputation... *

Lavi : on reprend ? (caresse sa joue, inquiet)

Yû : ouais...

Lavi (reprend de doux mouvement tout en prenant son membre en main)

Yû (recommence à gémir, mais tente tout de même d'étouffer un peu sa voix)

Lavi (fait de rapides mouvements de sa main et va plus profondément en lui)

Yû (ne peut plus s'en empêcher, et crie)

Lavi (continue ses mouvements sur un rythme élevé)

Yû (jouit dans un long gémissement)

Lavi (jouit aussi dans un dernier puissant coup de rein)

Yû (essoufflé, le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (se retire)

Yû (sourit aussi) [et au fond de lui, sa fierté se plaint XD]

Lavi (se couche contre lui)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi : je t'aime... (commence à somnoler)

Yû (murmure) moi aussi

Lavi (sourit et s'endort)

Yû (le regarde, se lève, se rhabille et va engueuler les jumeaux)

Lavi (dort profondément)

Yû (revient après avoir passé un savon monumental aux jumeaux)

Lavi : zzz...

Yû (s'endort aussi)

* * *

Reviews ?


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonne.

Lavi : =.=

Yû : toujours aussi courageux au réveil.

Lavi : muh... C'est trop tôt...

Yû : je te re-réveille dans une demi heure. (va prendre une douche)

Lavi (se rendort aussitôt)

Yû (se prépare, et le réveille à grand renfort de bisous)

Lavi (sourit et l'enlace)

Yû (le câline une minute) aller, debout.

Lavi (se lève et va se préparer)

Yû (va prendre son café)

Lavi (le rejoint plus tard)

Les jumeaux (se regardent et sourient)

Yû (les foudroie du regard)

Les jumeaux (se font tout petit)

Lavi (embrasse Yû dans le cou)

Yû (sourit un peu, et finit son café)

Lavi (mange un bout et va prendre son sac)

Yû (de même)

Ils vont en cours.

Yû (surveille Lavi de près)

Lavi (regarde le ciel)

Yû : tu rêve ?

Lavi : oui~

Yû (prend sa main)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (l'étreint tendrement)

Lavi : au faite, ça t'a plu hier ?

Yû : si on oublie l'intervention des jumeaux, c'était bien.

Lavi : juste bien ?

Yû : bon, disons... Parfait.

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (ébouriffe ses cheveux)

Lavi (rit) : Ça veut dire qu'on recommencera ?

Yû : que quand y'aura personne à la maison.

Lavi : avoue quand même que la situation est amusante.

Yû : pas du tout...

Lavi : bon d'accord... Sauf pour toi... (caresse sa nuque) mais c'est pas grave, ils ont presque rien vue de ton anatomie.

Yû : mais je m'en fous de ça.

Lavi : alors qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Yû : j'ai une réputation à entretenir.

Lavi : C'est si important ta réputation ?

Yû : bien sûr que c'est important. Être craint par plein de monde, ça ne s'obtient pas du jour au lendemain.

Lavi : hm.

Yû (s'adosse au mur)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : un problème ?

Lavi : je n'ai plus le droit de mater mon copain ?

Yû : si... u.u

Lavi : hey...

Yû : hm ?

Lavi : détache tes cheveux.

Yû : j'ai pas envi.

Lavi : Ça te va mieux.

Yû : mais c'est plus pratique de les avoir attachés.

Lavi : détaché, il y a une attraction érotique tout autour de toi.

Yû : même quand ils sont attaché. u.u

Lavi : moins.

Yû : c'est suffisant.

Lavi : pas pour moi.

Yû : t'as déjà été harcelé des mois parce que tout le monde veut sortir avec toi ?

Lavi : pas vraiment u.u

Yû : t'as de la chance.

Lavi : C'est que c'est d'être rejeté parce qu'on est différent.

Yû (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi : C'est toi qui à de la chance.

Yû : juste la chance de t'avoir.

Lavi (sourit et se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi : il n'y a pas que ça.

Yû : moi ça me suffit.

Lavi : je crois que maintenant... Moi aussi.

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit doucement)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe)

Yû (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Lavi (suçote ses lèvres)

Yû (rompt le baiser, le regarde tendrement)

Lavi (caresse son visage)

Yû : je t'aime

Lavi : moi aussi, je t'aime

Yû (le prend à nouveau contre lui)

Lavi (profite de ses bras)

Ils retournent ensuite en cours, et c'est le week-end.

Lavi (rentre à la maison avec Yû)

Yû (le tient par la taille)

Lavi (sourit)

Une fois rentrés

Yû (embrasse sa joue et va voir les autres)

Lavi (va dans sa chambre pour travailler)

Yû (repasse un peu plus tard) : je sors.

Lavi : tu reviens tard ?

Yû : vers minuit, peut-être plus tard...

Lavi : ok (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe, puis s'en va)

Lavi (travaille)

En milieu de soirée, il y a de l'orage et il pleut des cordes.

Lavi (s'endort sur ses cahiers)

La bande rentre vers 2h, un peu (beaucoup) trempée.

Lavi (dort profondément)

Yû (soupire doucement) *c'est pas une place pour dormir ça...* (va se sécher, et va mettre Lavi au lit)

Lavi (se blottit dans les couvertures)

Yû (se couche aussi et dort)

Lavi (dort longtemps et profondément)

Yû (se réveille un peu avant 10h)

Lavi (dodote toujours)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : Zzz~

Yû (se lève et va prendre son petit dej)

Lavi (dort encore longtemps)

Yû (est dans le salon avec les autres)

Lavi (se tourne sur le coté et tombe du lit)

La bande boit (encore) de la bière et les discussions vont bon train

Lavi : Aaieuh~

Yû (après sa bouteille, va voir Lavi)

Lavi (est sur le sol) [la flemme de se lever]

Yû : tu dors par terre maintenant ?

Lavi : neuh suis tombé... Et ça fait mal.

Yû : mon pauvre lapin. (le prend dans ses bras) où est-ce que tu as mal ?

Lavi : au dos et aux fesses (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le dépose sur le ventre, embrasse son dos)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (baisse le caleçon de Lavi, ses lèvres passent partout où il a mal)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, rougit)

Yû (après l'avoir embrassé partout) tu as encore mal ?

Lavi : Ça va mieux ^/^

Yû (le reprend dans ses bras)

Lavi : merci mon chéri (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : à part ça, tu as bien dormi ?

Lavi : parfaitement.

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux) : ... Je ressors dans l'après-midi.

Lavi : où tu vas ?

Yû : virer quelques rivaux de la ville. On fait le ménage...

Lavi : moi je voulais faire des câlins.

Yû : on en fera plus tard.

Lavi : hm

Yû (le serre fort contre lui)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe amoureusement)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque, l'embrasse encore et encore avec plus de tendresse)

Yû (caresse ses fesses, colle leurs bassins)

Lavi (ondule contre son corps)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (le caresse)

Yû (gémit doucement, caresse l'intimité de Lavi)

Lavi (le pousse sur le lit)

Yû (l'attire à lui et dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (le déshabille)

Yû (inverse les positions, mordille son cou et le prépare)

Lavi (gémit, s'abandonne à lui)

Yû (retire ses doigts et le prend doucement)

Lavi : Hhin~

Yû (entame ses vas-et-viens)

Lavi (crie son prénom)

Yû (va plus vite)

Lavi (se cambre sous son corps)

Yû (va plus profondément en lui, heurte sa prostate)

Lavi (hurle)

Yû (ondule en lui encore quelques minutes et jouit)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (se retire)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (pose sa tête sur le torse de Lavi)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (se repose)

Lavi (l'observe)

Yû (somnole)

Lavi (chuchote) : tu devais pas sortir ?

Yû : hm... Plus tard... (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (le berce)

Yû (s'endort)

Lavi (dodote aussi)

Yû (émerge doucement plus tard) =.=

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : il est quelle heure ?

Lavi : 16h passé

Yû : et merde... (se lève et s'habille)

Lavi : ...

Yû : je repasse te chercher ce soir pour la boite. (l'embrasse et s'en va)

Lavi (se lève et va se prélasser dans un bain)

La bande fait le tour des quartiers et se bat plusieurs fois.

Lavi (prend soin de son corps)

Ils rentrent à 22h

Lavi (saute sur Yû)

Yû : hey oh, doucement Lavi.

Lavi (le regarde les larmes aux yeux)

Yû : qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lavi : j'ai regardé un des DVD qu'il y a dans ta chambre, ça fait peur ! T.T

Yû (soupire de soulagement)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le serre dans ses bras, et l'emmène dans la chambre)

Lavi : non ! Le film tourne encore !

Yû : C'est quoi comme film ?

Lavi : saw six... (saucisse ^^)

Yû : Et t'as peur pour ça ? (rit)

Lavi : ...

Yû (entre dans la chambre et stoppe le film)

Lavi (attend, tête basse)

Yû : C'est bon tu peux entrer.

Lavi (le rejoint)

Yû (range le DVD)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : On peut aller en boîte ? Ou il te faut des heures pour t'en remettre ?

Lavi : C'est bon...

Yû : Alors on y va.

Ils vont en boite.

Yû (assis à une table, sirote un bon verre de saké, Lavi sur ses genoux)

Lavi (reste silencieux)

Yû (après un certain temps) : Tu ne dis rien ?

Lavi : j'ai rien à dire

Yû : ça ne te ressemble pas...

Lavi : j'ai soif.

Yû : Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller au bar ?

Lavi : mais je sais pas quoi prendre.

Yû : u_u"" qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

Lavi : presque tout.

Yû : Prend un truc au hasard, et tu changeras la semaine prochaine.

Lavi (va au bar et revient avec un verre d'alcool)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (boit tranquillement)

Yû (finit son verre de saké, et laisse passer le temps)

Lavi (s'ennuie)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi : Yû on va danser ?

Yû : quoi ? Rêve pas trop.

Lavi : bon bah j'y vais tout seul.

Yû : Hm... Reste dans mon champ de vision.

Lavi (rejoint Road et Mayaku sur la piste)

Yû (ne le quitte pas des yeux, guettant d'éventuels gestes suspects de la part d'autres danseurs)

Lavi (boit un deuxième verre)

Yû (par moment, sa surveillance faiblit) [il est tard, et avec la sortie + l'alcool, la vigilance diminue]

Lavi (danse, buvant toujours)

Mayaku : tu bois pas un peu trop Lavi ?

Lavi : non ^^

Mayaku : tu vas finir bourré.

Lavi : et alors ?

Road : ça serait idiot que tu vomisses sur Yû. XD

Lavi : mouais... Bah tant pis ^^

Road : bah... tant que tu vomis pas sur Allen à la limite, je m'en fous. x)

Mayaku : c'est méchant pour les autres u.u

Lavi (rit tout en dansant)

Yû (le regarde d'un air beaucoup plus absent qu'au début)

Mayaku et Road (rejoignent Yû après avoir danser longtemps)

Lavi (danse toujours)

Yû (baille)

Mayaku : tu veux qu'on rentre ?

Yû : On va le laisser s'amuser encore un peu...

Lavi (rit)

Yû (le regarde, sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (lui fait coucou)

Yû (lui fait aussi un signe de main)

Lavi (sourit et vient le voir)

Yû : Ah ça y est, je te manque. x)

Lavi : que tu crois (finit son verre)

Yû : Tu vas me vexer.

Lavi : mais non je t'aime (un slow commence)

Yû (ne prêtant nullement attention à la musique) : moi aussi.

Lavi : Yû...

Yû : Hm ?

Lavi : tu viens danser ?

Yû : Je t'ai dit non tout à l'heure.

Lavi : s'il te plait...

Yû : Non.

Lavi (baisse la tête, très très triste)

Yû : -.-'''' bon, d'accord... (se lève)

Lavi (fait un sourire rayonnant, prend sa main et le tire sur la piste)

Yû (absolument pas motivé, le suit)

Road et Mayaku (se regardent, et rient)

Lavi (enlace tendrement Yû)

Yû (regrette de ne pas avoir voulu partir plus tôt, enlace Lavi)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (jure intérieurement, croise son regard)

Lavi : Ça va pas ?

Yû : à part le fait que tu m'oblige à danser, ça va très bien.

Lavi : ... Tu as encore peur pour ta réputation ?

Yû : pour ça, et en plus j'aime pas danser. [la réputation passe avant Lavi xD]

Lavi (baisse la tête en se mordant la lèvre)

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : ... Ça t'ennuie...

Yû : Un peu, oui...

Lavi (s'arrête)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (un petit peu surpris, le serre aussi)

Lavi (s'écarte ensuite et va s'assoir)

Yû : ... (le suit)

Road : déjà fini ?

Lavi : ... Hm...

Road & Mayaku : u_u"""

Yû : Allez chercher les autres, on rentre.

Lavi (remet sa veste)

Une fois que tout le monde est là, ils prennent le chemin du retour.

Lavi (se couche en silence une fois arrivé à la maison)

Yû (fait de même, n'ose pas le prendre dans ses bras)

Lavi (se tourne vers lui, yeux clos)

Yû (regarde vers lui, le discernant peu dans le noir)

Lavi (vient se blottit contre lui)

Yû (l'enlace, met sa tête contre celle de Lavi)

Lavi (embrasse doucement sa joue)

Yû : ... bonne nuit.

Lavi (répond et se colle davantage à lui)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi (murmure avant de s'endormir) : foutue réputation...

Yû : ... (s'endort beaucoup plus tard)

Lavi (dort profondément)

* * *

Reviews ?


	22. Chapitre 22

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yû (se réveille tôt le lendemain, s'en va faire un tour)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (revient 2h plus tard, après avoir couru) [rien de mieux qu'un footing pour se changer les idées]

Lavi (prend son petit déjeuné)

Yû (va se doucher)

Lavi (l'a regardé passer)

Yû (prend une longue douche)

Lavi (entre dans la salle de bain)

Yû (se lave)

Lavi : ... Yû, tu n'aurais pas vu mon jean ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : fais chier

Yû (soupire) : mets-en un autre.

Lavi : évidement, pourquoi n'y ai je pas pensé...

Yû : Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Lavi : hein ? Rien ^^

Yû : tss... (finit de se laver et sort)

Lavi (le regarde, se brossant les dents)

Yû (se sèche, va dans la chambre pour s'habiller)

Lavi (va ensuite se prendre une douche)

Yû (prend un livre et lit)

Lavi (après sa douche, vient contre lui, en serviette)

Yû (le regarde) : tu ne t'habille pas ?

Lavi : si on sort pas c'est pas la peine.

Yû (hausse les épaules, et reprend sa lecture)

Lavi (l'observe pendant toute sa lecture)

Yû (le regarde une fois qu'il a finit son chapitre)

Lavi (la tête dans ses mains, le fixe toujours)

Yû : Continue de me regarder comme ça et je vais me vanter d'être la 8e merveille du monde x)

Lavi (lui fait un doux et tendre sourire) : mais tu l'es.

Yû : N'exagère pas.

Lavi : je n'exagère pas ^^ [il est vraiment sérieux]

Yû : ...

Lavi : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yû : rien, rien...

Lavi (l'interroge quand même du regard)

Yû : y'a rien je te dis…

Lavi : hm

Yû (s'allonge sur le lit, regarde le plafond)

Lavi (se lève)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (enfile le plus de vêtements possible le plus rapidement et quitte la pièce)

Yû (le suit) : Lavi, où est-ce que tu vas ?

Lavi (l'ignore et court aux toilettes, espérant arriver à temps)

Yû (lui court après)

Lavi (s'enferme aux toilettes)

Yû (frappe) : Lavi, ça va pas ?

Lavi (vomit)

Yû : * avec tout l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité cette nuit, ça devait arriver... *

Lavi (passe de longues minutes à rejeter ce qu'il a dans l'estomac)

Yû (attend, inquiet)

Une plainte suivit d'un sanglot se fait entendre.

Yû : Lavi ? Ouvre.

Lavi : non... (recommence à vomir mais ce n'est ni de l'alcool ni de la nourriture)

Yû : S'il te plait...

Lavi (ne peut plus répondre)

Yû (défonce la porte) [sale brute]

Lavi (tremble)

Yû (s'agenouille près de lui, prend son pouls et sa température)

Son cœur bat très vite et il a de la fièvre

Yû (marmonne) : bon sang... Tu as encore envi de vomir ?

Lavi (blêmit et recommence à nouveau à vomir)

Yû (dit aux autres d'appeler un médecin, et essaie de calmer Lavi)

Lavi (a perdu toute couleur)

Yû (hyper trop méga inquiet)

Lavi (gémit quand l'envie de vomir revient)

Yû : Lavi... (prend sa main, ne sait pas du tout quoi faire)

Lavi (le regarde, l'œil vitreux, commence à perdre connaissance)

Yû (prend son visage entre ses mains) : Reste avec moi Lavi !

Lavi (s'évanouit)

Yû (le porte jusqu'à sa chambre, l'allonge)

Le médecin arrive peu de temps après, il conseille de l'amener à l'hôpital.

Ils l'y amènent et attendent des nouvelles.

Lavi est interdit de visite. On lui fait plusieurs transfusions et on appelle son grand père.

Yû (attend impatiemment des nouvelles, et c'est une vraie boule de nerfs)

Lavi (reprend connaissance)

Yû (fait les cents pas dans les couloirs)

Lavi et les médecins trouvent le problème, un des médecins va voir Yû.

Yû : Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il a ?

Médecin : c'est tout bête, comme pour le tabac, son corps réagit excessivement. L'alcool doit être consommé en très petite quantité.

Yû (soupire) : Je peux aller le voir ?

Médecin : seul la famille est autorisée pour le moment.

Yû : ## (pousse le médecin et va quand même le voir)

Médecin : hé !

Lavi (le voit et son regard s'illumine malgré le faite qu'il soit toujours aussi pâle et que plusieurs fils vont dans ses bras et un dans son cou)

Yû : comment tu te sens ? (prend sa main)

Lavi : hh ! (essaye de parler)

Yû : ... si tu ne peux pas parler, ne te force pas. (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (lui fait un petit sourire désolé)

Médecin : sortez d'ici, il est très fatigué et a besoin de se reposer

Yû : Je vais pas l'empêcher de se reposer #

Lavi (serre doucement sa main)

Médecin : vous croyez vraiment qu'il va vouloir dormir si vous êtes là.

Lavi : ^^"

Yû (esquisse un sourire, et chuchote à Lavi) : repose-toi, comme ça tu sortiras d'ici plus vite, et je ferai des câlins à n'en plus finir.

Lavi (lui dit merci mais ça ressemble plus à un cri strident venant d'un petit monstre)

Yû : Aller, dors maintenant.

Lavi (sourit et s'endort rapidement)

Yû (lance un regard au médecin genre : j'avais dit que je le dérangerais pas)

Médecin : -.-#####

Yû (regarde ensuite Lavi, ne lâche pas sa main)

Une infirmière vient quelques heures plus tard pour un lavage de l'estomac

Yû (attend à l'extérieur le temps que ça se passe et revient une fois le lavage fini)

On lui retire le tuyau à la gorge.

L'infirmière : vous risquez de ne pas pourquoi parler pendant une semaine à peu près alors je vous conseille du lait chaud et du miel.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Yû (vient près de lui, embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (se redresse comme il peut)

Yû (l'aide)

Lavi (gémit faiblement)

Yû (l'empêche immédiatement de faire un geste de plus) : on peut attendre un peu si tu veux.

Lavi (fait vivement oui de la tête et se rallonge)

Yû (attend à son chevet)

Lavi (se repose)

Yû (somnole à côté de lui)

Lavi (dodote)

Yû (de même)

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Yû (après son petit somme, attend que Lavi se réveille)

Lavi (se réveille plus tard)

Yû (caresse doucement sa joue)

Lavi (lui fait un petit sourire, se redresse avec précaution)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (se lève)

Yû (lui prend la main)

Lavi (prend les vêtements que son grand père lui a apportés)

Ils retournent à la maison.

Lavi (s'appuie sur Yû pour marcher)

Chez eux, Yû l'emmène jusqu'à la chambre, et le fait s'allonger.

Lavi (lui obéit gentiment)

Yû : tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Yû (lui donne de quoi écrire) : passe ta commande.

Lavi (a un petit rire étouffé et écrit) : une bouteille d'eau suffira 3

Yû (va lui chercher de l'eau)

Lavi (attend)

Yû (revient, lui donne un verre et une bouteille)

Lavi (boit enfin)

Yû (attend en le regardant)

Lavi (finit son verre)

Yû (pose tout sur la table de chevet et fait un câlin à Lavi)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (se blottit confortablement contre lui)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (somnole)

Yû (le laisse se reposer, ne le quitte pas des yeux)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (reste avec lui tout le temps qu'il dort)

Lavi (émerge plus tard)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû : ça va ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Yû (le câline et couvre son visage de bisous)

Lavi (le laisse faire, sourire aux lèvres)

Yû : qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Lavi (hausse les épaules)

Yû : u.u ... Un bain ça te dit ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Yû (va couler le bain, aide Lavi à se déshabiller et aller dans l'eau, et l'y rejoint)

Lavi (s'allonge contre lui)

Yû (le serre doucement)

Lavi (pose la tête contre son cou)

Yû (le laisse ainsi quelques minutes puis le lave)

Lavi (est aux anges)

Yû (prend bien soin de lui, puis se lave à son tour)

Lavi (l'aide)

Yû : c'est bon Lavi, repose-toi je me débrouille.

Lavi (le regarde se laver)

Yû (sort ensuite du bain, se sèche, enroule une serviette à sa taille, et aide Lavi à faire de même)

Lavi (une fois debout, sort de la baignoire)

Yû (le sèche et l'habille)

Lavi (fait tout pour lui rendre la tache facile)

Yû (termine de le préparer) tu as faim ?

Lavi (fait oui)

Ils vont dans la cuisine.

Yû : qu'est-ce tu veux manger ?

Lavi (réfléchit)

Yû (lui énumère différents plats)

Lavi (choisit des sobas)

Yû (fait cuire les sobas et le sert)

Lavi (mange avec appétit)

Yû (sourit, et mange aussi)

Lavi (après manger, fait la vaisselle)

Yû (l'écarte gentiment et s'y colle)

Lavi (fronce les sourcils)

Yû : va te reposer au lieu de vouloir tout faire.

Lavi (lui fait un bisou)

Yû (lui sourit, et fait la vaisselle)

Lavi (va se coucher)

Yû (le rejoint après)

Lavi (le regarde quand il entre)

Yû (vient près de lui, caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe doucement)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (rompt le baiser une fois en manque d'air)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû (embrasse son front)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (murmure un je t'aime)

Lavi : hheu...

Yû : tais-toi…

Lavi (soupire de soulagement)

Yû : je sais que c'est réciproque.

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (le laisse seul, et s'occupe de sa bande)

Lavi (dodote)

La bande reste en ville quelques heures.

Lavi (se réveille seul)

Yû (revient plus tard)

Lavi (arrive de la chambre)

Yû : bien dormi ?

Lavi : hhm

Yû : contente-toi des signes de tête.

Lavi (sourit et regarde le reste du groupe)

Le groupe parle un peu de tout.

Yû : allez ailleurs pour parler.

Lavi : ?

Yû : ils sont bruyants. (va dans la chambre avec Lavi)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (s'affale sur le lit)

Lavi (s'allonge avec plus de douceur)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Lavi (s'allonge sur lui)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (empoigne les cheveux de Yû)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit d'un air provocateur)

Yû : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lavi (baisse les yeux vers son torse puis le regarde, une flamme dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres)

Yû : tu veux me faire un massage ? X)

Lavi (fait non de la tête)

Yû : alors bonne nuit (se blottit contre lui) [en + c'est pas la nuit]

Lavi : hm (s'écarte)

Yû : tss. (lui tourne le dos, reste allongé)

Lavi (monte à cheval sur lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (approche lentement son visage du sien)

Yû (sent son souffle, rouvre les yeux)

Lavi (lui donne un long et sensuel baiser)

Yû (saisit sa nuque, participe avidement)

Lavi (lui enlève ses vêtements)

Yû (l'arrête)

Lavi (le regard d'un air interrogateur)

Yû : pas maintenant.

Lavi (fronce les sourcils, se retire et fait mine de bouder)

Yû : arrête de bouder...

Lavi (reste assis dos à lui)

Yû (soupire et essaie de dormir)

Lavi (commence à chouiner)

Yû : -.-" (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (attrape ses bras)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (caresse ses bras)

Yû (pose la tête sur son épaule)

Lavi (se retourne vers lui)

Yû : t'es content ? t'as eu ton câlin.

Lavi (fait non de la tête et se rapproche, affichant un grand sourire)

Yû : Lavi, je suis fatigué. Si tu veux plus, ça sera plus tard

Lavi (baisse la tête)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (se frotte à sa joue)

Yû (se recouche)

Lavi (baisse les yeux et se couche, dos à Yû)

Yû (dodote)

Lavi (dort mal)

Yû (se réveille plus tard, le regarde)

Lavi (est recroquevillé sur lui même, crispé)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (sursaute et ouvre les yeux)

Yû : ça va ?

Lavi (dirige son regard vers lui puis regarde le vide)

Yû : Lavi, si quelque chose ne va pas, dis-le-moi.

Lavi : -.-"

Yû (lui donne de quoi écrire)

Lavi : "rien"

Yû : alors pourquoi tu dormais mal ?

Lavi : ...

Yû : Lavi... S'il te plait.

Lavi : "mon ventre me fait mal depuis hier"

Yû : tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

Lavi (fait non de la tête)

Yû : ils t'ont prescrit des médicaments pour ça ?

Lavi (lui tire la langue)

Yû : u.u"

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (répond à l'étreinte)

Lavi : hh

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (essaye de parler)

Yû : Lavi, ne te fatigue pas à parler, tu ne dois rien dire pendant une semaine.

Lavi (continue [on dirait un grimlins])

Yû : Lavi, arrête !

Lavi (fait une sorte de ronronnement)

Yû (pose sa main sur sa bouche) : tais-toi, je veux pas t'entendre (enlève sa main)

Lavi : #

Yû : calme-toi.

Lavi (croise les bras)

Yû (embrasse son front) : cesse de faire l'enfant

Lavi (lui re tire la langue)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (boude)

Yû : -.-"

Lavi (boude toujours, énervé)

Yû : soit tu te calme soit je m'en vais.

Lavi : ...

Yû (va prendre son arme et s'apprête à partir)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû (se tourne vers lui)

Lavi (se jette dans ses bras)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (le tient fermement)

Yû (chuchote) : c'est bon, je reste

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ne parle plus de la semaine s'il te plait.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Yû (le ramène sur le lit, pose son arme)

Lavi (s'allonge)

Yû (vient contre lui)

Lavi (prend son visage entre ses mains)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes)

Lavi (participe tendrement)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (frotte sa joue contre la sienne)

Yû : parfois tu as vraiment des attitudes de chat.

Lavi (sourit et lèche ses lèvres)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (lèche ensuite son cou)

Yû : hh...

Lavi (s'arrête, désolé)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (s'écarte) je reviens. (sort)

Lavi : ... (attend)

Yû (lui apporte un lait chaud au miel)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (lui donne)

Lavi (le prend)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (boit une gorgé)

Yû : c'est pas trop chaud

Lavi (fait non, se lèche la lèvre)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (boit son lait)

Yû (ramène la tasse vide à la cuisine)

Lavi (attend)

Yû (revient) : pendant qu'on y est, tu veux autre chose ?

Lavi (lui fait signe d'approcher)

Yû (vient près de lui)

Lavi (l'attire à lui)

Yû (lui fait un gros câlin)

Lavi (enroule ses jambes à sa taille)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse amoureusement)

Lavi (participe doucement)

Yû (le câline un long moment)

Lavi (sourire aux lèvres)

* * *

Reviews ?


	23. Chapitre 23

bonne lecture

* * *

Plus tard, ils vont diner.

Lavi (silencieux)

Yû (dit aux autres de faire la vaisselle et va regarder un film avec Lavi) [c'est pas un film d'horreur (Yû prend soin de Lavi xd)]

Lavi (regarde le film)

Après le film, ils vont se doucher

Lavi (en profite pour se coller à Yû dans la cabine)

Yû (se fige) [il veut pas coucher avec lui pour qu'il se fatigue pas la voix]

Lavi (embrasse doucement son cou)

Yû (frémit)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû : Lavi, me tente pas.

Lavi : ...

Yû (l'écarte gentiment)

Lavi (le regarde sans comprendre)

Yû : attendons que tu sois bien remis, ok ?

Lavi (baisse les yeux)

Yû (l'oblige à le regarder) : si t'es sage t'aura une surprise.

Lavi (le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux et air qui demande ce qu'est la surprise)

Yû (fait comme s'il fermait une fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres)

Lavi (fronce les sourcils)

Yû : si je te dis ce que c'est, ce n'est plus une surprise.

Lavi (soupire et lève les yeux au ciel)

Yû (lui ébouriffe les cheveux, et se lave)

Lavi (se lave aussi)

Ils vont ensuite se coucher.

Lavi (se glisse dans les couvertures)

Yû (le prend contre lui et s'endort)

Lavi (dort aussi)

Une semaine plus tard, Lavi émerge doucement.

Yû (le regardait dormir)

Lavi : ... Hm... Bonjour ^^

Yû : b'jour. Bien dormi ?

Lavi : oui~

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi : et toi ?

Yû : on ne peut mieux.

Lavi : cool

Yû (l'embrasse doucement)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : tu m'avais pas promis une surprise ?

Yû : Hm... Demain soir.

Lavi : mais pourquoi ?

Yû : Parce que ce soir c'est possible. U.U

Lavi : hein ? -.-

Yû : tu comprendras demain. x)

Lavi : bon... Mais ai-je le droit désormais de dépasser le stade de simples baisers avec toi ?

Yû : Humm... est-ce que tu es prêt ?

Lavi : plus que prêt.

Yû : mouais... prouve-le. x)

Lavi (se jette sur ses lèvres)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (se débarrasse de leurs caleçons)

Yû (frotte leurs bassins)

Lavi (dévore son cou)

Yû : hh... (presse ses fesses)

Lavi : je suis sûr que je te désire plus que toi.

Yû : Je crois pas... (inverse les positions) cette semaine a été affreuse... (reprend ses lèvres)

Lavi (écarte les jambes)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres, caresse son intimité et le pénètre d'un doigt)

Lavi (bouge sur son doigts et dit contre ses lèvres) : c'était vraiment une semaine horrible.

Yû : ne touche plus à une goutte d'alcool. (bouge lentement son doigt et en ajoute un deuxième)

Lavi : promis~ !

Yû (le prépare avec attention, puis le pénètre de son érection)

Lavi (crie longuement)

Yû (caresse sa joue, attend qu'il soit prêt)

Lavi : Ça m'avait tellement manqué.

Yû : Alors savoure le moment... (l'embrasse longuement, puis commence de très doux vas-et-viens)

Lavi : hn... Aah~ !

Yû (reste longtemps sur un rythme lent et doux, avant d'accélérer peu à peu)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (va plus profondément en lui, et devient plus violent)

Lavi (se cambre et rejette la tête en arrière, hurle de plaisir)

Yû (ondule en lui de longues minutes puis se déverse en lui dans un long gémissement de plaisir)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (reprend son souffle, embrasse sa joue) : je t'aime...

Lavi : moi aussi... Je t'aime (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : si seulement tu ne pouvais jamais t'arrêter.

Yû (rit) : malheureusement, comme tout être humain, je fatigue...

Lavi : oui (embrasse sa mâchoire)

Yû : bref... maintenant, un bain. (se lève, et va à la salle de bain)

Lavi (le suit, l'enlace par derrière)

Yû (sourit, le laisse faire, coule le bain)

Lavi (caresse son corps)

Yû (frémit sous ses doigts, une fois le bain prêt, se glisse dans l'eau)

Lavi (vient entre ses jambes)

Yû (embrasse son épaule)

Lavi : tu es encore fatigué ?

Yû (esquisse un sourire) : non

Lavi : vraiment ? (œil qui pétille de malice)

Yû (dépose plein de baisers sur son cou)

Lavi (caresse ses hanches)

Yû (caresse son entrejambe)

Lavi : hh~

Yû (fait de longs vas-et-viens sur son membre)

Lavi (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Yû (va plus vite avec sa main)

Lavi (jouit en se cambrant violemment)

Yû (le caresse encore un peu, embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (respire rapidement)

Yû (se met au dessus)

Lavi (le regarde, impatient)

Yû (le pénètre doucement)

Lavi : hh...

Yû (entame ses mouvements)

Lavi (crie tout en griffant son dos)

Yû (gémit et accélère)

Lavi (ne tarde pas à jouir de nouveau et à hurler "encore !")

Yû (continue encore un moment, jouit aussi, et se retire, épuisé)

Lavi (le prend tendrement contre son torse)

Yû (ferme les yeux, reprend son souffle) : tu es trop exigent...

Lavi : pardonne-moi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû : embrasse-moi.

Lavi (l'embrasse amoureusement)

Yû (participe avidement, puis après le baiser) : tu es pardonné.

Lavi (lui fait un sourire suave)

Yû (se blottit contre lui, et se prend une pause bien méritée)

Lavi (chuchote) : tu es un amant exceptionnel.

Yû : C'est juste parce que je suis avec toi.

Lavi : c'est vrai ?

Yû : je me donnais pas tant de mal pour les autres.

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi (l'admire)

Yû : Bon... c'est pas tout ça, mais on va louper le p'tit dej...

Lavi : c'est vrai ...

Yû : J'ai besoin de mon café. x) (sort et se sèche)

Lavi (fait de même)

Ils vont dans la cuisine prendre leur petit dej.

Yû (se sert du café)

Tyki : C'est toujours Ok pour cet aprèm ou tu vas encore prendre ton pied ?

Lavi : moi j'aimerais bien reprendre mon pied.

Yû : Demain, Lavi. (boit son café)

Lavi : bon...

Tyki : Et donc demain vou/

Yû : La ferme ! [il allait dire la surprise XD]

Lavi : O.O

Yû (foudroie Tyki du regard)

Tyki : ^^"""

Lavi : Yû...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : de quoi il parle pour demain ?

Yû : de rien u.u

Lavi : -_-... Tyki dis-moi~

Tyki : Je suis trop jeune pour mourir. u_u

Lavi : u_u""

Tyki (s'en va)

Lavi (finit son petit déj)

Yû (finit son café et sort de la cuisine)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (se prépare pour sa sortie de l'aprèm)

Lavi (regarde les films qu'il y a)

Yû : Evite les films d'horreur. x)

Lavi : oui, oui ^^"

Yû : Je vais surement rentrer tard, alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit. (embrasse son front et s'en va)

Lavi (regarde Titanic)

Yû (rentre tard comme prévu)

Lavi (dort sur le canapé, les joues marquées par des larmes)

Yû : u.u"" (essuie doucement ses larmes, va le mettre au lit, et prépare une valise avec ses affaires et celles de Lavi puis va aussi se coucher)

Lavi (dodote paisiblement)

Yû (se lève le lendemain, se prépare, va mettre la valise dans la voiture, et va voir Lavi)

Lavi : Zzz...

Yû : Lavi... debout... (caresse sa tête)

Lavi (ouvre les yeux) : déjà ?

Yû : Si t'es vraiment fatigué, tu dormiras dans la voiture.

Lavi : Mais on n'a pas cours... (se lève)

Yû : Je sais... dépêche-toi, je t'attends dans le salon.

Lavi (va se préparer)

Une fois que Lavi l'a rejoint, ils vont dans la voiture.

Lavi : où on va ?

Yû (se contente de lui sourire, et roule)

Lavi (somnole dans la voiture)

Yû conduit jusqu'à une ville en bord de mer.

Lavi (dodote)

Yû (va jusqu'à une maison à louée, coupe le moteur) : Lavi ? On est arrivé.

Lavi (se réveille) : hein ? Où ça ?

Yû : Regarde de toi-même. [y'a vu sur la mer de là où ils sont]

Lavi : =.=... O.O La mer ?

Yû : C'est ta surprise. Week-end en amoureux. (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (lui saute au cou) : oh merci !

Yû (le serre contre lui) : Aller, on défait nos valises et on profite.

Lavi (sourit et descend de la voiture)

Yû (prend les bagages, entre dans la petite maison)

Lavi (le suit)

Ils s'installent. Puis vont sur la plage profiter du soleil.

Lavi (rit en levant les yeux au ciel)

Yû (sourit, le regarde)

Lavi (fait quelques pas en avant et tourne sur lui-même)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le porte jusqu'à l'eau)

Lavi : tu ne vas pas oser me jeter dedans...

Yû : Non, je vais pas te noyer maintenant.

Lavi : cool, je vais pouvoir profiter du séjour... Rien que nous deux ?

Yû : Oui. (sourit)

Lavi : c'est magnifique...

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (répond avec douceur)

Yû (avance un peu plus, l'eau leur arrive au genou)

Lavi (trempe lentement sa main dedans, sourit doucement)

Yû (prend sa main, va plus loin dans l'eau)

Lavi (le suit)

Ils restent un moment à profité de l'eau, puis retournent sur la plage.

Lavi (passe une main dans ses cheveux humides)

Ils s'allongent sur leurs serviettes

Yû (prend Lavi contre lui)

Lavi (pose la tête sur son torse)

Yû (caresse son dos, se repose)

Lavi (soupire de bonheur)

Yû (profite du moment)

Lavi (écoute le cœur de Yû)

Yû : dis... On se fait un resto ce soir ou on commande ?

Lavi : comme tu veux, tant qu'on mange ensemble.

Yû : on commande, c'est plus pratique.

Lavi : d'accord ^^

Yû (le câline le reste de l'aprèm)

Lavi (profite de chaque étreinte)

Le soir, ils commandent et mangent, puis Yû met de la musique. [un slow xd ici, personne peut altérer sa réputation]

Lavi (sourit, écoute la musique)

Yû (s'incline un peu) : me feras-tu l'honneur de cette danse ?

Lavi (rougit fortement et bégaie un oui en se levant)

Yû (prend sa main, le mène au centre de la pièce, l'enlace, puis ils dansent)

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son épaule)

A la fin de la musique.

Yû (s'écarte un peu et le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit) : merci

Yû : c'était un plaisir. (sourit aussi)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (répond à l'étreinte)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (capture ses lèvres)

Lavi (répond avec fougue)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (mordille ses lèvres)

Yû (rompt le baiser) au fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Lavi : c'est quoi ?

Yû (prend un boîtier dans sa poche, se met à genou, ouvre la boite qui contient une bague) je sais que le mariage nous est interdit, mais… acceptes-tu le pacsage ?

Lavi : ... (le regarde, très très très surpris puis commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux) ou-oui, bien sur !

Yû (lui passe la bague au doigt)

Lavi (essuie ses larmes, regarde Yû, sourire aux lèvres)

Yû (l'enlace) : je t'aime Lavi

Lavi (caresse sa joue) : moi aussi, je t'aime Yû.

Yû (l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi (participe avec tous ses sentiments)

Yû (sans prévenir, passe un bras sous ses jambes, le porte comme une mariée jusqu'à la chambre)

Lavi (rit de bonheur)

Yû (le dépose avec douceur sur le lit, va au dessus et recommence à l'embrasser)

Lavi (le serre contre lui, l'embrasse et l'embrasse encore)

Yû (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (déboutonne la chemise de Yû)

Yû (retire le haut de Lavi)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (pose ses lèvres sur son cou, puis commence une lente descente)

Lavi (se cambre sous ses baisers)

Yû (s'attarde au niveau des tétons et du nombril)

Lavi (détache ses cheveux)

Yû (retire leurs pantalons et caleçon, frotte leurs érections)

Lavi (soupire de désir)

Yû (lèche sa verge)

Lavi : hm~ Yû !

Yû (mordille le gland, puis le prend en bouche)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (fait de longs vas-et-viens et accélère progressivement)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (taquine le gland de sa langue, et va encore plus vite)

Lavi (se déverse dans un long cri)

Yû (avale tout, glisse une main entre ses cuisses et le prépare)

Lavi (le regarde, tremblant de plaisir)

Yû (le pénètre une fois qu'il est prêt)

Lavi (ne le quitte pas des yeux)

Yû (l'embrasse dans le cou, et commence à bouger en lui)

Lavi (le serre contre lui, crie son nom)

Yû (lui fait un suçon, et va plus vite et plus profondément)

Lavi (accompagne ses mouvements tout en criant de plus en plus haut et fort)

Yû (se déverse en lui après de longues minutes à titiller sa prostate)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, en extase)

Yû (se retire doucement, s'allonge près de lui)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (embrasse sa joue et chuchote) : tu me prends ?

Lavi : j'attendais que tu me le propose (se glisse au dessus de lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (l'embrasse et caresse son intimité)

Yû (écarte les jambes)

Lavi (le prépare)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (fait glisser ses doigts en lui)

Yû : Hm... Aah~

Lavi (le prend doucement)

Yû (gémit longuement)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (saisit sa nuque et l'embrasse, enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille)

Lavi (suçote ses lèvres)

Yû (bouge un peu son bassin)

Lavi (fait de doux vas-et-viens en lui)

Yû (gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (soulève ses hanches et va plus profondément en lui en gardant un rythme lent et doux)

Yû : Hh... Hm~ plus vite...

Lavi (mordille son cou, accélère)

Yû (crie de plaisir)

Lavi (accélère encore)

Yû (crie de plus en plus fort)

Lavi (donne un dernier et puissant coup de rein avant de jouir)

Yû (reprend son souffle)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : je t'aime.

Yû : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (le berce) : je crois que ça pouvait pas être mieux... [il parle de la journée]

Lavi : c'est vrai mais on a des années pour perfectionner encore plus nos journées entre amoureux.

Yû : Hm... (se blottit bien confortablement contre lui)

Lavi (hume son parfum avant de s'endormir)

Yû (dort aussi)

Lavi (passe une magnifique nuit contre son conjoint)

* * *

Reviews ?


	24. Chapitre 24

Bien le bonsoir~

Âmes sensibles s'abstenir pour ce chapitre, la fin est un peu violente x)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yû (se lève le matin sans le réveiller, apporte le p'tit déj dans la chambre)

Lavi (s'étire longuement quand il entre)

Yû : Bonjour mon lapin, bien dormi ? (pose le plateau sur le lit)

Lavi : voui mon amour et toi ?

Yû : Oui. (lui sourit)

Lavi : viens contre moi

Yû (va lui faire un câlin)

Lavi (se blottit contre son flanc et approche le plateau)

Yû (prend du café)

Lavi (prend une tartine beurrée)

Yû : Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Sachant qu'on repart à 17h.

Lavi : hm... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Yû : aller à la plage, visiter la ville, aller au resto...

Lavi : les trois ?

Yû : Ok. (finit de boire son café) Je t'attends sous la douche (va dans la salle de bain)

Lavi (finit son petit déj rapidement et le rejoint le plus vite possible, l'enlace par derrière)

Yû (tourne la tête vers lui)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (frémit)

Lavi (mordille son cou)

Yû (soupire de plaisir)

Lavi (colle son bassin à lui)

Yû : c'est une impression ou tu es déjà excité ?

Lavi (à son oreille) : c'est ta faute... (caresse son torse)

Yû : Je me sens terriblement coupable... [et puis quoi encore]

Lavi (rit et mordille son lobe)

Yû : Hh... je vais devoir me faire pardonné. (se retourne, prend ses lèvres, et caresse son membre)

Lavi (murmure un oui de consentement)

Yû (l'embrasse fougueusement, accentue les mouvements sur son membre)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Yû (accélère encore, mordille son cou)

Lavi (arrête sa main et l'attire à lui, donne de petit coup de bassin)

Yû (frotte aussi son bassin au sien)

Lavi (caresse ses cuisses) : écarte les jambes

Yû (obéit)

Lavi (le soulève et colle son érection à son intimité)

Yû (enroule une jambe autour de sa taille, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (se frotte contre lui)

Yû (gémit doucement au creux de son oreille)

Lavi (le pénètre)

Yû (gémit longuement de plaisir)

Lavi (le regarde avec tendresse)

Yû (l'embrasse encore et encore)

Lavi (répond avec ardeur, ondule en lui)

Yû (lâche ses lèvres pour gémir)

Lavi (le pelote tout en accélérant)

Yû (hurle de plaisir)

Lavi (dévore son cou, va plus profondément en lui)

Yû (accompagne ses mouvements, crie toujours plus fort)

Lavi (jouit en lui)

Yû (le serre contre lui, tremblant à cause du plaisir)

Lavi (le garde contre lui, pose plein de baisers dans son cou)

Yû : Hh...

Lavi (caresse son dos) : Ça va ?

Yû : oui~

Lavi : tu es pardonné mon chéri (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (sourit) : De toute façon quoi que je fasse, tu me pardonne toujours. x)

Lavi : c'est pareil pour toi.

Yû (embrasse le bout de son nez, et se lave)

Lavi (se lave aussi)

Ils vont ensuite faire un tour en ville, et vont au resto.

Lavi (prend la main de Yû)

Yû (la serre doucement)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (de même)

Leurs plats arrivent.

Lavi (commence à manger)

Yû (mange aussi, regarde fixement Lavi)

Lavi (le regarde aussi avec des yeux doux)

Yû (paye l'addition après le repas, ils finissent leur visite et vont sur la plage)

Lavi (regarde l'horizon)

Yû (derrière Lavi, l'enlace)

Lavi (sourit, caresse ses bras)

Yû (la tête posée sur l'épaule de Lavi) : Je te noie, ou j'attends ? x)

Lavi : je sais nager ^^

Yû (soulève Lavi, et va dans l'eau avec lui)

Lavi (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (va jusqu'à l'endroit où l'eau leur arrive aux épaules)

Lavi (serre Yû contre lui)

Yû : Pourquoi tu me lâche pas si tu sais nager ? x)

Lavi : parce que... J'aime tes épaules ^^"

Yû : x) (le fait lâcher et s'écarte)

Lavi (bat des bras, un peu paniqué)

Yû (le reprend contre lui)

Lavi (le tient fermement)

Yû : Accroche-toi à mon dos.

Lavi (lui obéit, embrasse sa nuque)

Yû (sourit, puis nage) [même si c'est pas facile avec un lapin "sur le dos"]

Lavi (ne le lâche pas)

Yû (nage un petit moment puis retourne sur la plage)

Lavi (caresse son torse une fois sorti de l'eau)

Yû (le porte) [Lavi est toujours sur son dos x)]

Lavi (frissonne un peu)

Yû (le dépose, prend la serviette de Lavi et le sèche)

Lavi (profite) : il est quelle heure ?

Yû (prend son portable qui était resté sur la plage) : 16h23.

Lavi : hm...

Yû : on va ranger nos affaires.

Lavi : j'avais plutôt envie que tu me prennes... La, sur le sable...

Yû : ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. x) (l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi : hh... Autant profiter de l'occasion...

Yû (caresse son dos, ses fesses, et retire leurs maillot) [STOP c'est pas une plage de nudistes !]

Lavi (le tire contre lui)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque, enlace sa taille de ses jambes)

Yû (le pelote)

Lavi (profite le plus possible)

Yû (embrasse ses épaules, et descend un peu)

Lavi : Yû... Prend-moi vite~...

Yû (entre deux baisers sur sa peau) : j'ai pas envi... d'aller vite. (mordille un téton)

Lavi (se cambre dans un petit gémissement)

Yû (après 1 ou 2 minutes, fait migrer ses lèvres plus bas, titille son nombril)

Lavi : hm...

Yû (ses lèvres arrive enfin au niveau de sa verge, la lèche, le mordille, puis la prend en bouche)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux en criant)

Yû (fait de rapides vas-et-viens)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (continue avec ses lèvres, glisse une main entre ses cuisses)

Lavi (jouit et écarte vivement les jambes)

Yû (avale la semence, et introduit un doigt en lui, puis deux et le prépare)

Lavi (se cambre et bouge sur ses doigts)

Yû (le pénètre sans retirer ses doigts)

Lavi (écarquille les yeux, pousse un long cri de plaisir)

Yû (bouge un peu en lui, accélère peu à peu)

Lavi (accompagne ses mouvements, tremblant)

Yû (retire ses doigts, et accélère pour de bon)

Lavi (l'enlace fermement et hurle son bonheur)

Yû (jouit enfin)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux, épuisé)

Yû (se retire, s'affale près de lui, reprend son souffle)

Lavi : mon dieu...

Yû (regarde Lavi, sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (sourit) : oui je parle de toi (caresse sa joue)

Yû : De merveille, je passe à dieu... je monte en grade. x)

Lavi : oui mais avant tout tu es mon Yû.

Yû : tu deviens aussi possessif que moi ?

Lavi : j'essaye

Yû : Mon lapin... (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (sourit et répond à l'étreinte) : mais moi je reste au stade d'animal de compagnie.

Yû : on n'offre pas ça à un animal. (prend sa main gauche avec la bague)

Lavi : oui c'est vrai... C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire mon amour.

Yû (embrasse sa joue) : Bon, cette fois, c'est malheureusement l'heure qu'on parte.

Lavi : ce week-end était parfait.

Yû : ravi que ça t'ait plu. (se lève, et l'aide à se lever aussi, ils rassemblent leurs affaires et rentrent chez eux)

Lavi (entre dans la maison avec ses valises)

Yû (l'aide à ranger)

Tyki (dans le salon, picole avec les autres) : Alors ce week-end ?

Lavi (tout sourire)

Tyki : donc ça s'est bien passé. u_u

Yû : Ouais, il reste de la bière ?

Tyki (lui tend une bouteille)

Lavi (se prend une bouteille d'eau)

Yû (boit sa bière et range leurs affaires)

Lavi (assit dans la cuisine, contemple la bague)

Mayaku et Road : C'est nouveau ça ? [Yû avait mi la bande au courant pour la virée en amoureux pas pour le pacsage]

Lavi : oui~

Mayaku : d'où ça vient ?

Lavi : de Yû.

Les filles se regardent, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Lavi (boit une autre gorgé d'eau avant de se lever)

Les filles vont devant lui.

Mayaku : Il te l'a offert comme ça ?

Road : Ou tu lui as demandé ?

Lavi : euh... ^/^

Mayaku & Road : Raconte ! *_*

Lavi : on va se pacser.

Mayaku : Wouaw...

Road : c'est que ça devient sérieux...

Mayaku : Quel changement...

Road : Je me souviens encore de l'époque où il changeait de "copain" tous les jours...

Lavi (esquisse un sourire)

Mayaku : ... (se barre) hey Tyki, tu connais pas la nouvelle ?

Lavi (part se cacher dans la chambre)

Yû (entrain de bouquiner)

Lavi (vient se blottir contre lui)

Yû (le serre dans ses bras) : un problème ?

Lavi : ... J'ai fait une bêtise...

Yû (fronce les sourcils) : quelle bêtise ?

Lavi : J'ai dit à Mayaku et à Road pour... Ça (désigne la bague)

Yû : Ah... et je suppose qu'elles sont entrain de le dire à tout le monde.

Lavi : désolé...

Yû : de toute façon, ça se serait su un jour ou l'autre.

Lavi : j'avais presque envie de crier mon bonheur.

Yû (sourit) et bah vas-y.

Lavi (rit) : hum... YÛ~ JE T'AIIIME !

Yû : x_x ... la prochaine fois, attend que je me bouche les oreilles.

Lavi (a un sourire radieux)

Yû : u_u ... pas de bruit dans le reste de la maison ? C'est suspect... (ouvre la porte de sa chambre)

Tous : Félicitations ! ! !

Yû : -.-"

Lavi (est mort de rire)

Yû : Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Genre vous préparer pour ce soir ?

Jasdero : On sort ?

Yû : Oui. Aller, je veux que tout le monde soit prêt dans 15 minutes. (referme la porte)

Lavi : tu sors ?

Yû : ouais. deux jours d'inactivité, c'est pas terrible.

Lavi : J'ai trouvé au contraire ses deux jours très agréables, reposant tout en étant chargés d'activité.

Yû : Je parlais du groupe. Pas de moi.

Lavi : et alors ?

Yû : alors si on laisse croire aux autres bandes qu'on se relâche, on aura plus d'emmerdes

Lavi : ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller sans toi.

Yû : On a déjà eu cette discussion... et je me répète, c'est moi qui représente le groupe.

Lavi : je sais mais j'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Yû (le prend contre lui) : les risques du métier...

Lavi : justement... Ce métier va finir par me rendre dingue...

Yû : ... je te promets de faire attention.

Lavi : merci.

Yû (l'embrasse, et va prendre son arme)

Lavi (s'allonge)

Yû : A plus tard. (embrasse son front et sort)

Lavi (se couche)

En ville tout se passe bien, le groupe revient après un p'tit cambriolage.

Lavi (dort)

Yû (va se coucher et dort)

Lavi (se réveille le matin et fait le petit déj pour tout le monde)

Les jumeaux sont les premiers à venir.

Lavi (leur sert leur petit déjeuné)

Devitt : C'est nouveau cette gentillesse envers des "monstres" ?

Lavi : je suis content. u.u

Devitt : mouais u_u"

Lavi : ^^

Devitt : tss

Jasdero : u_u

Yû (arrive) : 'lut.

Lavi (l'accueil avec un grand sourire et l'enlace)

Yû (l'embrasse et va prendre son café)

Lavi (lui attache les cheveux)

Yû : Chouette, un coiffeur gratuit x)

Lavi : après l'infirmière et la serveuse, c'est la coiffeuse ?

Yû : Tu cumule... tu es plein de talent.

Lavi (rit)

Les jumeaux se barrent.

Yû (prend Lavi sur ses genoux)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi : je t'aime mon chéri

Yû : Je t'aime ma coiffeuse. x)

Lavi : on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Yû : Hum... u_u

Lavi : ?

Yû : des câlins (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Deux jours plus tard, la bande va régler un petit problème en ville, et laisse Lavi seul

Lavi (regarde la télé)

Quelqu'un sonne à l'entrée.

Lavi : ? (va ouvrir)

Daisya (pointant son flingue sur lui) : comme on se retrouve.

Lavi : ... Qu'est-Ce que tu veux ?

Daisya : Me venger.

Lavi (referme violemment la porte)

Daisya (tire dans la poignée de la porte, et peut ainsi l'ouvrir) : tu vas me suivre gentiment si tu ne veux pas que Yû retrouve ton cadavre en rentrant

Lavi : ... (recule)

Daisya : Aller avance (lui montre la sortie)

Lavi (recule à nouveau en faisant non de la tête)

Daisya : Soit tu me suis, soit tu meurs

Lavi : ... (finit par avancer)

Daisya (le mène dans un vieux bâtiment désaffecté et l'attache)

Lavi : qu'est-ce que tu va me faire ?

Daisya : tu vas me servir d'outils pour atteindre Yû.

Lavi : il te tuera.

Daisya : il sera trop anéanti par la mort de son petit protégé pour faire quoi que ce soit

Lavi : ... Tu vas me...

Daisya : te tuer. X) une mort lente et douloureuse.

Lavi : ... N-nan... Pitié...

Daisya : pourquoi aurais-je de la pitié ?

Lavi : ...

Daisya (sourit) : au faite, tu en es où avec Yû ?

Lavi : Ça ne te regarde pas...

Daisya (le frappe violemment au visage)

Lavi (gémit)

Daisya : à chaque fois que tu ne répondras pas, tu souffriras.

Lavi : ... Va te faire foutre.

Daisya (le frappe encore)

Lavi (retient un cri)

Daisya : ah tu le prends comme ça... (prend un couteau, l'approche de son œil) parle où tu deviens aveugle.

Lavi : ... On... On va se pacser.

Daisya (sourit) : oh... Et cette bague à ta main gauche vient de Yû ?

Lavi : oui...

Daisya (prend la bague)

Lavi : non !

Daisya : pas mal... Il a du payer cher pour l'acheter. A moins qu'il l'ait volée.

Lavi : rend-la-moi !

Daisya : x) tu permets, je vais aux toilettes [jeter la bague aux égouts]

Lavi : Non !

Daisya (fait quelques pas)

Lavi (essaye de se détacher)

Daisya : finalement... (revient vers Lavi)

Lavi (le regarde avec l'espoir qu'il la lui redonne)

Daisya (entaille le doigt de Lavi, laisse le sang coulé sur la bague)

Lavi (gémit)

Daisya : je me demande quelle tête fera Yû en la recevant.

Lavi : ... Il va devenir fou...

Daisya : tant mieux. X)

Lavi : ...

Daisya (met la bague dans une enveloppe, l'envoie à Yû)

Du côté de Yû.

La maison est vide, télé toujours allumé.

La bande rentre, et trouve la serrure forcée, Yû se met immédiatement à chercher Lavi.

Yû (l'appelle sur son portable)

Le portable de Lavi sonne dans sa poche.

Lavi (sursaute)

Daisya (prend le portable) devine qui t'appelle ?

Lavi : Yû...

Daisya : bingo. (décroche, met le haut-parleur)

Yû : Lavi ?

Lavi : Yû, aide-moi !

Yû : où est-ce que tu es ?

Daisya : en enfer... x)

Yû : Daisya...

Daisya : moi-même. x)

Lavi : ... Yû... Il va me tuer...

Yû : Daisya, libère-le !

Daisya : Je vois pas pour quoi je ferais ça. Pas après ce que tu m'as fait.

Lavi (essaye à nouveau de se détacher)

Daisya (sourit, et le frappe)

Lavi (crie de douleur)

Yû : Daisya ! Arrête !

Daisya (le frappe encore)

Lavi (crie à nouveau)

Daisya (continue de le frapper encore et encore)

Yû (lui a encore dit d'arrêter, mais a finit par se taire, écoutant impuissant les cris de Lavi)

Lavi (fond en larmes, le suppliant d'arrêter)

Yû (serre les poings)

Daisya (arrête enfin) : Alors Yû... Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être impuissant ?

Yû : ... (il enrage, mais il dit rien, trop inquiet pour Lavi, il a la gorge nouée)

Lavi (retient ses sanglots, espère entendre Yû)

Yû (reste silencieux)

Daisya : Tu as perdu ta langue ? Ou alors tu as compris que je rigole pas.

Lavi : ... Hh... Yû, sauve-moi...

Yû : ... (il sait pas où il est)

Daisya : je te laisse te remettre de tes émotions. À plus tard. (raccroche)

Lavi (ferme les yeux et baisse la tête)

Daisya : il a vraiment du détester t'entendre hurler pour être resté muet

Lavi : ...

Daisya : quel dommage qu'il ne sache pas où tu es hein ? X)

Lavi : oui.

Daisya (caresse son visage) : j'ai hâte de te tuer, mais ça raccourcirait le plaisir... (le frappe)

Lavi (crie)

Daisya (sourit) : j'aime tes cris.

Lavi (ne dit rien, aussi impuissant)

De son côté, Yû est allé s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, se passe de l'eau sur la figure et contemple son reflet, dans un excès de rage, il frappe violemment contre le miroir, le brisant et se blesse à la main, mais continue de s'acharner sur le pauvre miroir

Le groupe vient, et l'arrête, Yû n'opposant pas de résistance particulière et soigne sa main.

Tyki : mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Yû : ... Daisya l'a enlevé...

Road : pourquoi faire ?

Yû : pour se venger...

Tyki : il va le blesser ?

Yû : il l'a déjà fait... Il a répondu au téléphone quand j'ai appelé Lavi... J'ai entendu Lavi hurler, pleurer, et le supplier d'arrêter...

Road : c-c'est un monstre...

Tyki : tu crois qu'il le tuera ?

Yû : c'est son intention... On doit le retrouver avant.

Tyki : alors on perd pas de temps... (sort de la salle de bain)

Le reste de la bande le suit, arrivés dans le salon, ils tombent sur un coursier.

Coursier : Yû Kanda ?

Yû : quoi ?

Coursier : on m'a remis une lettre pour vous.

Tyki (donne la lettre à Yû)

Yû (l'ouvre, et trouve la bague tachée de sang) # ou vous a-t-on remis la lettre ?

Coursier : euh

Yû (le prend par le col) OÙ ?

Coursier : près de la zone industrielle désaffectée

Devitt : Daisya adorait cet endroit, ils doivent être là-bas.

Yû : allons-y sans plus attendre

Ils prennent la voiture et foncent vers la zone industrielle

Pendant ce temps, Daisya torture Lavi.

Daisya (a laissé tomber les poings au profit du couteau)

Lavi (a de longues coupures sur tout le corps et hurle de douleur)

Daisya : aller supplie-moi x) (le coupe encore)

Lavi : a-ARRETE !

Daisya (le coupe encore)

Lavi (commence à faiblir)

Daisya : il me vient une idée... X)

Lavi (le regarde, haletant)

Daisya : si tu me fais plaisir, je te laisse la vie sauve.

Lavi : quoi ?

Daisya : a toi de voir si tu préfère vivre ou mourir.

Lavi : mais tu entends quoi par plaisir ?

Daisya : a ton avis (ouvre son pantalon [à Daisya])

Lavi : ...

Daisya : aller un petit effort (baisse son caleçon)

Lavi : ... (les larmes reviennent mais fait oui de la tête)

Daisya (sourit, et l'oblige à prendre son membre en bouche)

Lavi (a envie de vomir, fait des vas-et-viens)

Daisya : hh... Accélère.

Lavi (grimace et accélère)

Daisya (gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (garde le même rythme)

Daisya (tient sa tête, désire plus, gémit toujours)

Lavi (accélère dans l'espoir que Ça finisse plus vite)

Daisya (jouit dans un râle de plaisir)

Lavi (crache tout)

Daisya (le frappe pour avoir craché)

Lavi : ...

Daisya (se rhabille)

Lavi (regarde ailleurs)

Daisya : tu aurais du te montrer coopératif jusqu'au bout. (lui donne un puissant dans le ventre)

Lavi (vomit un peu de sang)

Daisya (sourit)

Les autres arrivent sur place.

Yû : y'a des dizaines de bâtiments abandonnés... On se sépare. (il fait des groupe de 2)

Tyki (reste avec Yû pendant que les jumeaux et Road avec Mayaku partent ensemble)

Ils font le tour des bâtiments.

Lavi (regarde Daisya avec mépris)

Daisya : tu crois que tu me fais peur ? (rit)

Lavi (essaye encore une fois de se détacher)

Daisya (met la lame sous sa gorge) tu te fatigue pour rien.

Lavi (tire encore sur les chaines)

Daisya (rit du mal qu'il se donne)

Yû et Tyki ont entendu son rire et entre dans la pièce

Lavi (mord violemment la main de Daisya tenant le couteau)

Daisya (le frappe et regarde les nouveaux arrivants)

Lavi (recule)

Daisya : si tu fais un pas de plus je lui tranche la gorge.

Yû (serre les poings)

Lavi (cherche un moyen de s'en sortir, regarde Yû)

Yû : ... Si tu le tue je te massacre après, tu n'y gagne rien.

Daisya : très bien...

Lavi (arrive à dénouer une de ses mains avec discrétion, s'empare du flingue de Daisya)

Daisya : laissons le hasard décider. Une roulette russe ça te dit ?

Yû : c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Lavi : quoi ?

Daisya (remarque à ce moment là que Lavi a pris son flingue et le récupère)

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû : Tyki, va-t-en. (prend le révolver à sa cheville)

Daisya (charge son révolver d'une balle et fait tournoyer le chargeur)

Yû (de même)

Tyki (sort chercher les autres)

Daisya : vu que je détiens l'otage, tu commence.

Yû : tch' (place le canon au niveau de sa tempe)

Lavi (commence à avoir peur)

Yû (appuie sur la détente)

* * *

Dernier chapitre~demain. Yû va mourir ? ou pas ? mouahahahah

la suite, au prochain épisod/ euh chapitre ^^

Reviews ?


	25. Chapitre 25

et voici la fin !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yû (appuie sur la détente, un petit bruit se fait entendre, le chargeur tourne d'un cran)

Daisya : merde...

Lavi (ne quitte pas Yû des yeux)

Yû : à ton tour.

Daisya (fait pareil que Yû, et il n'y a toujours pas de coup de feu)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû (le regarde, et place une nouvelle l'arme sur sa tempe et "tire", toujours pas de balle)

Lavi : ...

Daisya (fait pareil)

Ils continuent jusqu'à avoir tirer 3 fois chacun.

Yû (tire une 4e fois, il n'y a toujours rien)

Lavi (commence à vraiment paniquer)

Daisya (met l'arme sur sa tempe, hésite un peu et tire)

La détonation retentit, Daisya s'écroule au sol, son sang se répand sur le sol.

Lavi (reste choqué)

Yû (pousse un long soupire de soulagement puis se précipite vers Lavi)

Lavi (pleure à nouveau, ses blessures le faisant plus que souffrir)

Yû (caresse sa joue) : tu n'as plus rien à craindre...

Lavi (gémit)

Yû (ne le touche plus, prend les clés sur le corps de Daisya et détache Lavi)

Lavi (se lève, tremblant)

Yû (prend doucement sa main)

Le groupe débarque, alerté par le coup de feu.

Lavi (serre un peu sa main)

Yû (le mène jusqu'à la voiture)

Lavi (se blottit timidement contre Yû)

Yû (le serre doucement)

Lavi (ne gémit pas pour ne pas l'alarmer)

Ils rentrent à la maison, Yû va dans la salle de bain [où le miroir est brisé et taché de sang] et déshabille Lavi pour le soigner.

Lavi (regarde le miroir, crispé sur lui-même, ne laisse pas Yû le déshabiller)

Yû : Lavi, laisse-toi faire. Je ne peux pas te soigner comme ça.

Lavi (fait non de la tête, recule)

Yû (ne bouge pas, attend qu'il se décide)

Lavi (tremble)

Yû : Lavi, si tu ne me laisse pas te soigner ça va s'infecter.

Lavi (baisse la tête)

Yû : viens. (tend la main vers lui)

Lavi (regarde un instant sa main et se réfugie dans ses bras)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi (pleure dans son torse)

Yû (chuchote des mots rassurants)

Lavi (se calme lentement)

Yû (embrasse son front) tu me laisse te soigner ?

Lavi (ne répond pas, cache son visage dans son cou)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (soupire)

Yû (lui retire son haut)

Lavi (cache son torse de ses bras)

Yû (imbibe de la gaze avec de l'alcool et le désinfecte)

Lavi (s'écarte à cause de la douleur)

Yû : plus tu résiste plus ça sera long.

Lavi (le regarde, désolé)

Yû (reprend sa tâche, met des pansements)

Lavi (a honte de son corps lacéré)

Yû (va ensuite l'allonger, et le recouvre de la couverture)

Lavi (ne le quitte pas des yeux)

Yû (caresse son front) : Dors. Je reste avec toi.

Lavi (n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil)

Yû (serre sa main)

Lavi (fixe le vide)

Yû : ... Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Lavi (fait non de la tête)

Yû : ... (s'allonge près de lui, prend la main de Lavi et la pose sur son cœur)

Lavi (sent son cœur battre)

Yû : concentre-toi sur mon cœur et essaie de dormir

Lavi (ferme les yeux mais les rouvre tout de suite, frémissant)

Yû : Lavi, tu peux dormir tranquille, je te promets de rester avec toi.

Lavi : ...

Yû : s'il te plait, tu as besoin de repos.

Lavi (baisse les yeux)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (frissonne)

Yû : tu veux que je te laisse seul ? (il demande ça vu qu'il tremble dès qu'il le touche)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre)

Yû : dis oui ou non. Je le prendrais pas mal si tu veux un peu de solitude.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Yû : ok. (embrasse son front) si tu veux quelque chose, je serai dans le salon.

Lavi (se blottit dans les couvertures)

Yû (attend dans le salon)

Lavi (finit par s'endormir, tendu)

Yû (est inquiet pour Lavi mais résiste à la tentation d'aller le voir)

Lavi (rêve de ce qu'il s'est passé, se réveille, hurlant)

Yû (vient après son cri, le regarde inquiet)

Lavi (crie de terreur)

Yû (vient près de lui) tout va bien Lavi, c'est moi...

Lavi (se débat, crie encore)

Yû (recule) Lavi, calme-toi (il parle d'une voix calme pour le rassurer)

Lavi (pleure et se roule en boule)

Yû : ... Lavi... Je ne te veux pas de mal, calme-toi.

Lavi (cache son visage)

Yû : Lavi, je t'aime. Je ne ferai rien pour te nuire, tu le sais...

Lavi (se jette dans ses bras)

Yû (le serre doucement contre lui)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le berce) : c'est terminé... Oublie tout ce qui c'est passé.

Lavi (tremble)

Yû : je ne laisserais personne te refaire du mal...

Lavi (s'accroche à son cou)

Yû (lui fait un sourire rassurant)

Lavi (couine son prénom en haletant)

Yû (caresse ses cheveux)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (chuchote) : quand tu iras mieux, on repartira en week-end, tous les deux.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Yû (embrasse son front) je t'aime.

Lavi : moi aussi...

Yû (lui sourit, le porte jusqu'au lit)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi : hm… hm...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (recommence à pleurer) [fais dodo Lavi mon lapin, fais dodo t'auras des câlins.]

Yû (le berce) dors mon lapin. [faut pas rêvé, Yû va pas chanter]

[Daisya est en haut, un p'tit peu KO, Kanda est en bas, qui mange ses sobas]

Lavi (se blottit davantage contre lui)

Yû (continue de le bercer)

Lavi (finit par s'endort)

Yû (le regarde dormir)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (finit par dormir aussi)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (dort aussi)

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, Lavi fit souvent des cauchemars dès que ses yeux se fermaient, une semaine après, ses nuits étaient plus calmes mais il ne disait presque plus rien et ses rares paroles étaient pour Yû qu'il ne pouvait plus quitter.

Yû (dans la chambre avec Lavi, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (hume longuement son parfum)

Yû : ... Lavi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Lavi (embrasse doucement sa joue)

Yû (sourit, et prend doucement ses lèvres)

Lavi (participe avec tendresse)

Yû (s'allonge, tirant Lavi au dessus de lui)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (caresse sa joue, et le serre contre lui)

Lavi (répond à l'étreinte)

Yû (le câline un moment)

Lavi (profite, rassuré)

Yû : ça te dit d'aller faire un tour ?

Lavi : ... Dehors ?

Yû : oui.

Lavi : ... (fait timidement oui de la tête)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe, se lève et prend sa main)

Lavi (se lève et reste près de lui)

Yû (une fois dehors, passe un bras autour de sa taille)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit puis prend la direction du centre ville)

Lavi (regarde souvent autour d'eux)

Yû (arrive devant un marchand de glace) : tu en veux une ?

Lavi (regarde Yû puis les glaces puis Yû et murmure un petit "oui s'il te plait")

Yû : quel parfum ?

Lavi : ... Vanille...

Yû (lui paye sa glace)

Lavi (le remercie quand il lui donne)

Yû (l'emmène sur un banc pour qu'il mange tranquillement)

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son épaule et mange)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (garde les yeux fixés dans le vide)

Yû : ... Lavi, tu vas bien ?

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui, fait oui de la tête)

Yû : ... Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir maintenant ?

Lavi : ... (chuchote) ... Je sais pas

Yû : demande ce que tu veux. Je ferai tout pour te faire plaisir.

Lavi (lui fait un doux sourire et caresse son visage)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (caresse sa tempe qui aurait pu être transpercé lors de la roulette russe, perd son sourire)

Yû : ...

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (le serre doucement)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (le berce tendrement)

Lavi : ... Tout va bien...

Yû : ... Tu ne vas pas bien... Tu ne parle quasiment plus, tu souris peu... Je sais plus quoi faire...

Lavi : ... Laisse-moi du temps...

Yû : hm...

Lavi : ...

Yû : peut-être que si tu en parlais, tu irais mieux...

Lavi : ... Pas de psy...

Yû : parles-en moi dans ce cas...

Lavi : ... ... Dès que je ferme les yeux ... Je vois son visage...

Yû : ...

Lavi : et j'ai constamment peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose

Yû : depuis le temps que je suis dans le milieu... Je prends pas de risque inutile.

Lavi : ... Ça n'a rien à voir.

Yû : je fais toujours attention.

Lavi : ...

Yû : bref. Continue.

Lavi : ... J'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir.

Yû (serre sa main)

Lavi : j'ai cru qu'on allait y passer tous les deux...

Yû (l'écoute)

Lavi : ... Et ... J'aurais toujours ces marques...

Yû : elles s'atténueront avec le temps

Lavi : mais elles seront toujours la...

Yû : je suis désolé...

Lavi : ... Et puis...

Yû : hm ?

Lavi : ... J'ai honte...

Yû : il n'y a pas de quoi.

Lavi : ... Il m'avait dit qu'il me laisserait en vie si je lui donnais du plaisir...

Yû (l'interroge du regard)

Lavi : ... Il a un gout ignoble... J'avais tellement envie de vomir.

Yû (sa main se crispe sur celle de Lavi)

Lavi : J'ai craché mais ce geste a annulé le marché et il allait me tuer... Avant que tu n'arrive...

Yû (le serre contre lui) : je suis désolé... Tout est de ma faute.

Lavi (reste silencieux)

Yû : j'aurais du le tuer la première fois...

Lavi : tu ne pouvais pas prévoir...

Yû : même...

Lavi : ...

Yû : je voudrais tant revenir en arrière...

Lavi : moi aussi

Yû (colle son front au sien)

Lavi : Je t'aime mon amour...

Yû : je t'aime aussi.

Lavi : c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie.

Yû : je ne te laisserai jamais.

Lavi : moi non plus...

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe avec amour)

Yû (le colle à lui)

Lavi (embrasse avec amour ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse son torse)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (rompt le baiser, le regarde)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (sourit, puis se lève, prend sa main et recommence à marcher)

Lavi (le suit)

Ils marchent encore un moment, puis rentrent.

Lavi (va se prendre une douche)

Yû : tu veux de la compagnie ?

Lavi (sourit en guise de réponse)

Yû (l'accompagne dans la salle de bain)

Lavi : ... Ne fais pas attention à mon corps... S'il te plait.

Yû : tu crois que je vais te détester pour tes cicatrices ?

Lavi : ... C'est juste gênant...

Yû (caresse sa joue) ne t'en fais pas.

Lavi (retire ses vêtements)

Yû (fait de même)

Lavi (allume l'eau)

Yû (l'enlace) [un câlin sans fringue ça faisait longtemps]

Lavi (hésite un tout petit peu puis se colle mieux à lui)

Yû (ne fait rien pour aller plus loin)

Lavi : merci... (se glisse avec lui sous l'eau chaude)

Yû (se lave)

Lavi (fait de même)

Yû (évite de le regarder pour qu'il ne soit pas mal à l'aise)

Lavi (se rince)

Yû (aussi, attrape deux serviettes et lui en donne une)

Lavi : merci (se sèche)

Yû (pareil, et enfile juste un caleçon)

Lavi (fait de même mais lui pique en plus en plus une chemise)

Yû : Voleur... x)

Lavi (lui tire la langue)

Yû : c'est méchant ça, pour la peine, je te mets de corvée de câlins.

Lavi (saute dans ses bras en riant)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (embrasse ses lèvres et chuchote à son oreille) : tu veux bien me prendre ? [il est gentil il laisse Lavi dominer]

Lavi (un peu surpris) : mais les autres ?

Yû (hausse les épaules, et va fermer la porte à clé)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : Alors ?

Lavi : bien sur

Yû (sourit et va sur le lit, s'allonge)

Lavi (vient sur lui)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe)

Yû (caresse son torse, puis retire son haut)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (caresse sa joue) : je te trouve pas très actif... si tu n'as pas envi de le faire, dis-le tout de suite, je te forcerais pas.

Lavi : si... J'ai très envie de toi mais j'ai peur de me louper...

Yû : Y'a pas de raison pour que ça arrive, cesse de paniquer.

Lavi : ... (le regarde un moment, silencieux puis l'embrasse avec une sensualité nouvelle)

Yû (ferme les yeux, participe amoureusement)

Lavi (caresse son corps)

Yû (frémit de plaisir)

Lavi (retire leurs vêtements)

Yû (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (lui donne d'innombrable baisers tout aussi doux les uns que les autres, presse lentement leur deux corps)

Yû (se cambre doucement, désire plus)

Lavi (dévore son cou)

Yû : Hh... (plonge ses mains dans les cheveux de Lavi)

Lavi (mordille sa peau et pétrit ses fesses)

Yû (gémit son nom)

Lavi (son désir devient plus fort et il se glisse entre ses jambes, lèche sa mâchoire)

Yû (enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille)

Lavi (presse son entre jambes contre son intimité, murmure à son oreille) : tu es si désirable...

Yû : Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Lavi (appuie un peu plus avec son membre)

Yû : hh... cesse de me faire languir...

Lavi (lui fait un sourire enjôleur et le pénètre lentement)

Yû (gémit longuement)

Lavi : C'est mieux comme Ça ? (caresse son visage)

Yû : Beaucoup mieux...

Lavi (l'enlace un peu plus et le serre avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour)

Yû (l'embrasse, et bouge un peu son bassin)

Lavi (bouge enfin et va et vient en lui avec douceur)

Yû (gémit, accompagne ses mouvements)

Lavi (accélère progressivement)

Yû (crie de plus en plus fort)

Ailleurs dans la maison

Tyki : * fini le calme... *

Lavi (va plus profondément en lui)

Yû (crie son nom)

Ils jouissent dans un même cri au même moment.

Yû (haletant, regarde Lavi)

Lavi (lui fait un doux sourire franc)

Yû : C'était parfait... (caresse sa joue)

Lavi : merci (embrasse sa paume)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : Je t'aime plus que tout

Yû : et moi, plus que ma propre vie... (l'embrasse)

Lavi : au delà même ?

Yû : bien au delà...

Lavi (embrasse avec amour son visage)

Yû (lui rend chacun de ses baisers)

Lavi (suçote ses lèvres)

Yû (rompt le baiser) : Au faite...

Lavi : hm ?

Yû : on devait pas se pacser ? Et repartir en week-end ?

Lavi (sourit) : si

Yû : ou veux-tu aller ?

Lavi : hm... La où tu iras

Yû : hm... On va regarder ce qu'il n'y a pas trop loin.

Lavi : C'est dommage qu'un week-end ne dur pas plus longtemps

Yû : c'est juste qu'il ne faut pas que je m'absente trop longtemps...

Lavi : hm...

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : tant que tu es avec moi

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (se retire)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû : je t'aime.

Lavi : moi aussi (embrasse ses lèvres)

Yû (approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (joue avec sa langue)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (se recolle à lui)

Yû (le câline) y'a vraiment nulle part où tu voudrais aller ?

Lavi : ... Les alpes

Yû : ça fait loin... Mais d'accord. (se lève, enfile un caleçon et allume son pc)

Lavi (se blottit dans les couvertures)

Yû (cherche un lieu où aller sur internet)

Lavi (somnole)

Yû (trouve 2-3 trucs pas mal, se tourne vers Lavi pour lui demander, mais le voit somnoler)

Lavi (dodote)

Yû (le regarde dormir)

Lavi (est serein)

Yû (s'allonge près de lui, et dodote à son tour)

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Yû (de même, se réveille plus tard)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (sort de la chambre pour aller voir les autres)

Lavi : Zzz

Yû (passe aussi un coup de fil)

Lavi (se réveille)

Yû (revient dans la chambre)

Lavi (vient se lover dans ses bras)

Yû (le serre contre lui) : j'ai appelé le notaire. On se pacse dans 3semaines.

Lavi : super (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : et maintenant que tu es réveillé, je voudrais ton avis. (lui montre tout ce qu'il a trouvé pour leur week-end)

Lavi : waah... C'est beau

Yû (sourit) tu choisis quoi ?

Lavi (lui montre)

Yû : ok. (appelle le propriétaire, réserve le chalet pour 4jours) [un long week-end]

Lavi (va à la salle de bain)

Yû (l'y rejoint après son appel)

Lavi (se prépare un bain)

Yû (vient derrière lui, embrasse sa nuque)

Lavi (frémit)

Yû (recommence, et le serre contre lui)

Lavi (bascule la tête en arrière et pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (retire son caleçon et va dans l'eau)

Lavi (se colle contre lui)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (profite)

[bref, passons le bain]

Le vendredi venu, ils font leurs bagages et partent prendre le train

Lavi (dort contre Yû)

Yû (le couve du regard)

Lavi (se réveille quelques minutes avant l'arrivé)

Yû (embrasse son front, prend les valises quand ils arrivent)

Lavi (prend sa valise en baillant)

Yû (appelle un taxi)

Ils vont dans le chalet, et s'installent

Lavi (à la fenêtre de leur chambre, contemple la vue)

Yû (l'enlace par derrière, pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Lavi (prend ses mains)

Yû (serre doucement ses mains)

Lavi : tout est parfait

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (regarde dehors)

Yû : tu veux qu'on sorte ?

Lavi : oui... Toute cette neige me donne envie de me rouler dedans

Yû (prend sa main)

Lavi (se couvre bien)

Yû (pareil)

Ils sortent

Lavi (prend la main de Yû)

Yû : on va où ?

Lavi : en forêt

Yû : ok.

Ils vont en forêt

Lavi (fait une boule de neige)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (La lui lance)

Yû : hey ! (fait une boule, lui lance aussi)

Lavi (l'évite en riant)

Yû (lui en relance)

Lavi (se la prend dans le bras, en fait une autre et touche l'arbre derrière Yû)

Yû (lance une boule pour une petite diversion, et attrape Lavi)

Lavi (rit et essaye de se débattre)

Yû (l'allonge dans la neige, et lui en met dans le cou)

Lavi : Aah non !

Yû : si... x)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (se colle à lui)

Yû (embrasse sa joue, puis se relève, l'aide à se relever)

Lavi (le réattire contre lui)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (presse le bassin)

Yû : hh... (le pelote)

Lavi (gémit)

Yû (mordille son cou)

Lavi (retire ses gants et glisse ses mains sous sa veste)

Yû (frémit)

Lavi (le caresse)

Yû : hm...

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (le pousse dans la neige)

Yû (frissonne, le regarde)

Lavi (s'allonge contre lui)

Yû : on va être malade...

Lavi : on va se réchauffer mutuellement

Yû (sourit, et frotte son dos)

Lavi (frotte son corps au sien)

Yû (embrasse son visage)

Lavi : j'aimerais que tu sois en moi. (caresse son torse)

Yû : ça serait avec plaisir [dans la neige ? 0.0]

Lavi (sourit et détache le pantalon de Yû) [bah oui, après le sable la neige x)]

Yû (inverse les positions, baisse le pantalon et caleçon de Lavi, lèche sa verge et glisse une main entre ses cuisses, caresse son intimité)

Lavi (étend ses jambes sur ses épaules)

Yû (prend son membre en bouche, fait quelques vas-et-viens, et le pénètre d'un doigt)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Yû (accélère avec sa bouche, ajoute un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt et le prépare)

Lavi (jouit)

Yû (avale tout, finit de le préparer et le pénètre)

Lavi (pousse un cri aigue)

Yû (le regarde, inquiet)

Lavi (se détend et l'enlace)

Yû (le serre dans ses bras, et ondule très doucement en lui)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (garde longtemps un rythme lent et doux)

Lavi (gémit longuement, caresse sa nuque)

Yû (accélère progressivement)

Lavi (crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (dévore son cou, va plus loin en lui, se déverse en lui après de longues minutes)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (rit) : je suis gelé mais je m'en fiche

Yû : j'ai pas réussi à te réchauffer ?

Lavi : que à l'intérieur.

Yû : hm... C'est mieux que rien. (se rhabille)

Lavi (se rhabille aussi)

Yû : on rentre ?

Lavi : oui

Yû (lui sert un chocolat une fois rentré)

Lavi (lui fait un doux sourire)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi (va se changer)

Yû (va couler un bain)

Lavi (va allumer la cheminée)

Yû (l'appelle depuis la salle de bain) : Tu viens prendre un bain ?

Lavi : J'arrive~

Yû (va dans l'eau)

Lavi (entre dans la salle de bain)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (sourit et se déshabille avec des gestes sensuels)

Yû (le mate)

Lavi (retire son caleçon en se déhanchant)

Yû : T'es très sex, mon lapin x)

Lavi : C'est ton regard qui me donne envie, j'aurais jamais osé avec quelqu'un d'autre (le rejoint)

Yû (le serre contre son torse)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (embrasse son cou)

Lavi : Hm...

Yû (glisse sa main sur le bas-ventre de Lavi)

Lavi (le regarde, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres)

Yû (caresse doucement son membre)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (le caresse sensuellement)

Lavi : Hh... Yû...

Yû (ralentit)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre)

Yû (suçote la peau de son cou)

Lavi : Hm... Dis...

Yû : Hm ? (lui fait un suçon)

Lavi : Hh... Qu'est-ce que tu préfères chez moi ?

Yû : Hm... Question difficile...

Lavi : ah ?

Yû : Je crois que j'aime tout... sans vraiment de préférence.

Lavi : Vraiment ?

Yû : oui, mais pourquoi cette question ?

Lavi : tu te souviens quand j'avais énuméré les parti de ton corps que j'aimais le plus... j'aimerais que tu fasses pareil... /

Yû : x) très bien... J'aime tes rougeurs quand tu es gêné

Lavi (rougit encore plus et sourit)

Yû : Ton sourire... ton regard... tes baisers...

Lavi (le regarde, comme émerveillé)

Yû : Hm... J'aime ton caractère enjoué, tes défauts te rendent adorables, et tes qualités irrésistibles. 3

Lavi : ... mes défauts ?

Yû : Personne n'est parfait.

Lavi : dis moi mes défauts

Yû : Un peu maladroit, très dépendant…

Lavi : ah ça ^^

Yû : Tu pensais à quoi toi ?

Lavi : Je sais pas... ma façon de m'habiller peut-être

Yû : Tu t'habille très bien. Tu as ton style.

Lavi : Mais tu m'engueule dés que je porte quelque chose de trop court

Yû : Parce que les autres en profite pour te mater

Lavi : oui mais je me suis toujours habillé comme ça

Yû : tu ne m'avais pas toujours sur le dos x)

Lavi : ... c'est vrai... au faite... tu as des tendances SM ?

Yû : pas spécialement.

Lavi : hm ok

Yû : Pourquoi ? Tu serais intéressé par de nouvelles pratiques ?

Lavi : va savoir x)

Yû : Dois-je faire attention ?

Lavi : Très

Yû : j'en prends bonne note.

Lavi (mordille sa lèvre)

Yû (reprend ses caresses)

Lavi (l'embrasse avec avidité)

Yû (dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (caresse ses épaules)

Yû (accélère ses vas-et-viens avec sa main)

Lavi (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Yû (augmente encore le rythme)

Lavi (jouit)

Yû (l'observe)

Les joues rougies de plaisir, le souffle court et les yeux fermés, Lavi gémit de bien être.

Yû : ça aussi j'aime... ton expression quand tu prends du plaisir.

Lavi (ouvre les yeux, lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi (participe doucement)

Yû (taquine sa langue de la sienne)

Quelques jours après leur retour de week-end, ils se pacsèrent. (et vécurent heureux et n'eurent aucun enfant)

FIN

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
